The Devil's Road
by bruised-tears
Summary: Sequel to Hell Hath No Fury. After Season 3, Dean and Sam have found a way out of Dean's bargain and pay a visit to Maddy who is back in the States and working in a museum. Naturally she can't resist Dean and gets talked into hunting with them again.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: don't own don't sue

**A/N**: don't own don't sue. The title isn't mine it's from "The Vampire Lestat" by Anne Rice so don't bother moaning about it to me.

**Full Summary**: Sequel to Hell Hath No Fury. After the events of Season 2 but before Season 3 which I'm only halfway through, Dean and Sam have found a way out of Dean's bargain and pay a visit to Maddy who is back in the States and working in a museum. Naturally she gets swept up into more hunting, and back on the road with Dean.

**Pairings**: DeanOFC SamOFC

**Rating**: M for language and eventual sex scenes

Lyrics at the beginning from 'Elvis Ain't Dead' by Scouting For Girls.

It's probably a bit AU now since I've only seen the end of Season Three but if they kill Dean off for good I flat out refuse to watch it anymore.

**The Devil's Road**

**Chapter One – Elvis Ain't Dead**

When I was young  
I never knew  
What this thing called love could do to you  
But since you been gone and I've been on my own  
I've been feeling quite peculiar  
But I'll get by without your smile  
I'll get through without you  
But I wish it was me you chose  
I wish it was me you chose  
'Cause Elvis ain't dead  
And you're coming back  
Elvis ain't dead  
And you're coming back  
Since you been gone  
I can do what I like  
But it doesn't mean a lot to me  
I'm all shook up  
And I'm lonesome tonight  
I think I need a love lobotomy  
But I'll get by without your smile  
I'll get through without you  
But I wish it was me you chose  
I wish it was me you chose  
'Cause Elvis ain't dead  
And you're coming back  
'Cause Elvis ain't dead  
And you're coming back  
Oh no, Oh no, Oh no  
You, me  
Maybe we were never meant to be

"Are you going for a run?"

She kissed the top of her husband's head as she passed him on her way out of the back door.

"Just a short one. Feel free to wait up."

He grinned as she winked at him before closing the door behind her and disappearing into the darkness of their yard. She jogged briskly down to the bottom of the yard, vaulting lightly over the short fence and into the woods. She liked jogging at night you could lose yourself in the trance of how each tree looked exactly the same. She hadn't been jogging for long when she stopped to gulp some water, the sheen of sweat coating her skin glistened in the moonlight. She was just tucking her water back into the strap around her waist when she heard something rustling behind her.

She turned on the spot, squinting into the darkness trying to make out what it was. Nothing. She felt uneasiness begin to churn in her stomach and she headed for home, quickening her pace when she noticed the eerie silence of the woods. She was racing now, her heart pounding fit to burst as she flew along the well-known path almost falling over the fence at the end of her yard.

She fumbled with the back door, slamming it shut behind her and resting her sweating forehead on the cold glass. Her heart was banging her ribs and her hands were shaking as she locked the door behind her.

"Did you wait up?" She finally called out, her voice trembling as it echoed around the house.

She had to cross the room to turn the light on and on her way she tripped over something on the floor.

"I'm tired of moving your boots around the house." She grumbled to herself, stomping irritably over to the wall and flicking on the lights.

She frowned when the lights revealed that her sky blue and white kitchen had become a terrible clash of avocado-coloured green and burnt orange. Realisation hit her and she clapped a hand over her mouth. She was in next door's kitchen. Balls. She hated her neighbours. She was about to creep out again when she noticed what she had tripped over earlier. An arm?

She tiptoed cautiously around the large table in the centre of the room. The arm became a shoulder, horribly distorted, which in turn became the head and torso of her neighbour. She knelt down besides him, stretching out a trembling hand to check his pulse. She whipped her hand back in revulsion when she realised that both of his ears had been ripped out. Hearing a noise behind her she leapt to her feet and threw herself out of the door in a blind panic. Screaming at the top of her lungs until she had raced around the connecting fence and into her own house.

Her husband started at the sight of her, covered in blood from where she'd knelt in it, white as snow and shaking so badly she could hardly stammer out what had happened.

"Someone killed him?" He finally managed to glean from her frenzied mumblings and incoherent cries.

She clutched at his shirt, her furiously darting eyes dangerously wide as he cradled her to him.

"His ears… and his eyes…what would do that?"

* * *

"Hey Maddy, you on your way home?" Candice asked as Maddy passed her on her way through to the public part of the museum.

"I am so out of here." Maddy said, pointing up at the clock as she passed under it.

She waved at Candice as she pushed open the door into the main part of the museum and headed down the corridor. It was very late and most of the lights had been shut off in the building, all except the display cases.

"You left hunting for this?"

She stopped dead in the middle of the hallway, a smile lifting her lips as she recognised the voice. She turned around to see Dean leaning against one of the large marble pillars lining the hallway.

"What can I say… this pays more." She said, sipping her coffee idly as she surveyed him.

He looked about the same as he had when she had left, not particularly good but still as damn hot as always. While she was studying him he was studying her, taking in every inch of her body.

Her hair was shorter than when she'd left, cut in thick shaggy layers to her chin. She was in tight black jeans, a purple fitted shirt and a black tailored waist-coat which nipped in her waist and bright purple high heeled wedges. She looked professional. He wandered over to her, kissing her cheek briefly.

"You look good." He said, running his hand down her bare arm.

She looked closely at him, taking in the darkness under his eyes and the paleness of his face. Up close he looked exhausted and she put her hand on his cheek.

"You look like hell." She said, her eyes widening anxiously. "What's going on?"

She looked around Dean to find Sam, suspicious of why they would have come all this way to see her.

"Maybe I just wanted to see you."

She rolled her eyes at him and pulled away, continuing to stare at him as if he was something fantastic to her. She had honestly never thought she'd see him again. Not yet anyway, thinking she'd never be with him again was too painful to consider. She tossed her empty coffee cup into the bin next to the pillar.

"Where's Sam?" She asked, putting her pile of folders and her bag onto a nearby display case so she could shrug into her coat.

"You're really not buying this for a second are you?" Dean asked, sounding affronted at her inability to believe that he was there purely to see her.

"No I'm not." She said, gathering her things back into the crook of her arm. "Where's Sam?"

Dean sighed and shrugged one shoulder, falling into step with her as they headed towards the car park exit.

"Why is it so difficult for you to believe I'm here to see you?" He asked after a moment of silence.

Maddy sighed as she tapped in her password to open the car park door, her heels clanging on the metal stairs as they descended.

"Because I know you Dean. Almost a year apart for you is nothing compared to what it was for me."

He took a long stride to get onto the step in front of her and stopped, his arm on the rail so she couldn't get past him.

"You think I jumped on the first girl I met, don't you."

She stared at him with a blank face, a fiery look in her eyes indicating that he should be out of her way before she opened her mouth. He took a step backwards down the stairs, watching her descend towards him.

"Let's just say that I have no doubt you didn't go lonely these past few months."

She manoeuvred past him before he could answer and stepped out into the main area of the staff car park. Before she could head over to her car someone grabbed her bag and tugged, almost yanking her over. Her files dropped out of her hands and scattered across the concrete floor. She heard Sam yelling from across the car park and Dean running down the stairs behind her.

Before either of them could reach her she had climbed to her feet, gripped the mugger's wrist in an iron grip and yanked it back at an awkward angle. He gave a scream of pain and let go of her bag. She kneed him hard in the crotch and punched him in the face until he had fallen to the floor.

Sam and Dean stared at her as she started gathering her files together from the floor, muttering to herself angrily.

"You guys gonna help me or what?" She snapped.

Once she had dumped her folders into the back seat of her car she turned to face them with glowing cheeks.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly, grinning at Sam who was hovering next to Dean as though unsure of his reception. "Hey you."

She reached out and hugged him, holding onto him for a lot longer than Dean liked. She pulled back and studied the two of them for a moment.

"You two look like crap, what's happened?"

They exchanged a look as she leant back against her car and stared apprehensively at them as they shifted.

"Long story." Sam started, biting his lip at the look on Maddy's face.

"Better start talking then." She said, turning away from them to put her bag into her car.

She took a breath, feeling weary already from too much happening at once. She felt Dean's hand on her arm and she closed her eyes briefly.

"You're shaking." He said quietly, recoiling when she shrugged his hand off of her arm.

She ignored his comment and climbed into her car, leaning out of her window to speak to Sam.

"You guys can follow me." She said shortly.

* * *

Her house was a very pretty three storey house which looked like it had been built by a very rich person. It was just around the corner from a long street of very normal looking houses, on its own in a little field with a winding path leading to it. They pulled up outside her house as she backed into her garage and climbed out of the car.

"Nice place." Sam said, hovering at the side of the Impala as she locked up her garage.

"You can stay." Maddy said, grinning at him when he became very flustered and tried to convince her they didn't want to intrude. "It's no problem… big house."

Dean pulled their duffel bags out of the boot without a word, following Maddy up the front steps and into the house.

"This all yours?" Dean asked, dropping their bags rather unceremoniously just inside the front door.

Maddy turned back to look at him as she dropped her keys onto the side-table and switched on the lamp.

"Nah, it's my Aunt and Uncle's place but they're in South Asia so they said I could crash here."

Sam nodded at her but Dean had already wandered down the hallway and found the kitchen. They joined him while Maddy made them some food from the left over take-aways and pizzas in her fridge and dug some beers out.

"So really, why are you guys here?" She asked as she led them into the front room. "Watch the carpet."

Dean rolled his eyes as Sam tiptoed across the thick cream carpet and sat carefully down on one of the plush red sofa.

"Well you know I told you about the gates of Hell opening in that email I sent you?" Sam started, frowning at Dean already stuffing his face. "Well the demons that got out sort of started a war…"

Maddy lifted her eyebrows at him, tugging her shoes off and stretching her long legs out and yawning.

"Wow… that's why I haven't heard from you in so long then." She said coolly as she tied her hair back out of her face in a loose ponytail. "Get to the point boys."

Sam bit his lip and chanced a look at Dean, who had his eye on the last slice of pizza left on the plate and obviously had no intention of drawing Maddy's attention back to himself in her current mood.

"We thought you might want to help us." Sam finally said, meeting her gaze nervously when she looked at him.

"Let me think about it." She said, getting to her feet and stretching.

She didn't fail to notice that Dean took in every inch of her body as she did so and she grinned to herself.

"You guys can stay."

She led them out of the room and up the wide stairs, her now bare feet making no noise on the soft carpeted steps. She opened two adjacent doors before kissing them both on the cheek goodnight and retreating to her room.

As she towelled herself dry after her quick shower she stared hard at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was wet and dripping onto her bare shoulders and her eyes were red from exhaustion. Was she really going to go into that life again? In theory she could do it; the exhibition she had just arranged at the museum was finalized and she was due a sabbatical anyway. Plus her Aunt and Uncle would be back in a week and she hadn't got any further with looking for a new place.

She sighed and splashed some cold water onto her face, slipping into her towelled robe and heading out of the bathroom.

"You done?"

She stifled a scream as Dean materialised in front of her, barefoot and dressed in only his jeans and a t-shirt with a toothbrush in his hand.

"Yeah." She said, waving a hand idly over her shoulder. "You can use anything in the bathroom."

He nodded at her and moved into the doorway.

"You'd have thought a place this big would have more than one bathroom." He commented, the light from the bathroom framing him and leaving his face dark.

"It does, the master bedroom has an en suite but it's not as big as this one." She said, hurriedly dropping her eyes when Dean pulled his top off. "I should have used it so you guys could have this one. Sorry."

He grinned at her with that look on his face that always made her melt.

"We've all shared before." He said, tucking his t-shirt into his belt.

Maddy followed his hand, wondering idly if he was about to take his jeans off. As if reading her thoughts he took a step towards her.

"Feel like sharing?"

She frowned at him and then rolled her eyes, pulling her robe tighter around her.

"I'm tired." She said shortly, turning away from him and closing her bedroom door firmly behind her.

* * *

"You really think she'll come with us?" Dean asked Sam, gulping his coffee and wincing at the heat.

"I don't know, I kind of hope so… we could use her." Sam replied, busy at the grill cooking a pan of greasy food. "She was good."

Maddy grinned despite herself, watching the two of them from where she had paused outside of the kitchen door.

"Why thank you, I like to think I taught you people something." She said as she wandered into the room and sat down besides Dean at the breakfast bar.

"Eggs?" Sam asked her, prodding whatever was in the pan with the spatula.

She nodded, helping herself to the coffee they had made. She got back to her feet when she heard the letterbox clang loudly in the early morning silence. She padded back into the kitchen with a newspaper in her hand.

"I need to sort a few things about before I leave. You guys should go fight the good fight and I'll catch up next week." She said as she resumed her seat, flicking through the newspaper idly and sipping her coffee.

When she looked up they were staring at her as though unsure of what to say. She decided she'd let them hang for a bit and set about demolishing the pile of eggs Sam had placed before her.

After a long day of being filled in on everything that had happened over the year since Yellow-Eyes had been killed, Maddy had a killer headache which was not helped by the prospect of everything she had to sort out before she followed them.

"So this is where I'm meeting you next week?" She muttered to herself, memorising the address Sam had given her. "Another shitty pub in the middle of nowhere. Can't these demons ever take over a spa?"

Sam laughed, kissing her on the cheek and thanking her for letting them stay.

"Bobby and Ellen are arranging an army I think."

He gave her a last hug as he said goodbye and headed for the car so she could have some privacy with Dean.

"Are you OK?" She asked Dean as he stood with his hands in his jeans pockets staring at her idly.

"Fantastic." He said with an odd sideways grin.

"Yeah, your Dad's dead, your brother died, you sold your soul to a demon then got it back… although it's questionable as to whether you ever had one in the first place…" She trailed off when he muttered something at her and she found herself laughing so that she wouldn't cry. "I'm sorry all of this happened to you and I wasn't there."

He shrugged, staring at a spot over her head so he wouldn't see her eyes filled with tears.

"There wasn't anything you could have done."

She shook her head, dropping her gaze to stare at her still bare feet.

"That wasn't what I meant." She muttered, clutching the paper bag of food she had made for them to her chest.

She reached out and pulled him into a hug, inhaling his scent and almost clinging to him as she discreetly wiped away a stray tear. When she pulled away she pressed her lips briefly against his. She pulled away and handed him the food.

"Have a safe journey and I guess I'll see you soon."

He nodded and turned away, climbing into the car without a word to Sam.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: don't own don't sue

**A/N**: don't own don't sue

**Full Summary**: Sequel to Hell Hath No Fury. After the events of Season 2, Dean and Sam have found a way out of Dean's bargain and pay a visit to Maddy who is back in the States and working in a museum. Naturally she gets swept up into more hunting, and back on the road with Dean.

**Pairings**: DeanOFC SamOFC

**Rating**: M for language and eventual sex scenes

Lyrics at the beginning from 'Last Thing On My Mind' by Leanne Rimes and Ronan Keating.

There shall be much more Dean and Sam-age in the next chapter I promise.

**The Devil's Road**

**Chapter Two – Last Thing On My Mind**

Four o'clock in the morning  
My mind's filled with a thousand thoughts of you  
And how you left without warning  
But lookin' back I'm sure ya tried to talk it through  
Now I see it so clearly  
We're together but living separate lives  
So I wanna tell you I'm sorry  
Baby I can't find the words  
But if I could  
Then you know I would yeah yeah yeah  
No I won't let go, know what we can be  
I won't watch my life crashin' down on me  
Guess I had it all right there before my eyes  
Girl I'm sorry now, you were the last thing on my mind  
You carried me like a river  
How far we've come still surprises me  
And now I look in the mirror  
Staring back is the man I used to be, with you  
How I long for you, yeah  
Be with you  
How I long for you

No I won't let go, know what we can be  
I won't watch my life crashin' down on me  
Guess I had it all right there before my eyes, yeah  
Girl I'm sorry now, you were the last thing on my mind

"This is… a dump." Dean said, as he climbed out of the car.

There were various other cars in the lot outside the ramshackle old bar, including Bobby's truck. They climbed up the incline to where the bar was situated behind overgrown bushes. Sam pushed open the doors cautiously, peering into the gloomy darkness of the bar.

"Over here boys."

Squinting at the back of the bar Sam could just make out Bobby and Ellen sat with a group of people around a big table covered in files. They made their way over, weaving through the abandoned tables with mismatched chairs and stools piled onto them.

"You're responsible for Maddy, I take it." Ellen said with an almost disapproving look on her face.

Sam took an empty seat next to Maddy and Dean slouched into a chair next to him. Ellen introduced the brothers to a few hunter friends of their father's who were scattered around the table all looking equally exhausted and weary.

"We're just waiting for the Capote's." Bobby said, sliding a beer at each of the brothers.

They exchanged small pleasantries with the other hunters while they waited, discussing the different hunts they had all just finished.

"That is not true."

They all turned to look at a couple who had just entered the bar mid-argument. Ellen stood up to go and greet them, looking very pleased to see them.

"This is Rowan and Isaac Capote."

Everyone was greeted and said hello and then the real business began. The demons which had spread were becoming increasingly public and something had to be done. Sam for once found himself not really listening as he watched Rowan Capote slide into a seat at the table. She had denim knee-length cut-offs on under a long off-the-shoulder white t-shirt and a pair of wedge-heeled sandals that wrapped around her leg. She looked very neat and fresh for a hunter with her long red hair in a tidy plait over her shoulder.

He realised he was staring and he shifted his eyes back to Bobby and Ellen who were pointing at various points of the map which were circled with red pen. He watched Isaac make his way back from the bar with a hand full of drinks and a suspicious look in his eye and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Isaac." Maddy said suddenly, as if she had only just noticed him for the first time.

A smile lit her face up as she got to her feet to hug Isaac. Sam watched Dean's hand clench on the beer he was holding as Isaac sat down between Maddy and Rowan. As Maddy stood up again to accept the file Ellen was handing to their end of the table, Sam watched both Dean and Isaac eyeing Maddy's revealing outfit. They were caught in the middle of a heatwave and she was only in a pair of ripped denim shorts, a flimsy orange halter-neck top and a pair of dusty espadrilles at the end of her rapidly browning legs. Sam was surprised Rowan wasn't the slightest bit bothered by Isaac's obvious interest. Which was more than could be said for Dean, whose eyes were getting narrower and narrower.

"You guys alright with that?"

Sam turned to see the other half of the table staring at them expectantly.

"Sure, Ellen." Maddy said, grinning at them and getting to her feet as the hunters started filing out, obviously having agreed on something.

They got to their feet to follow the older hunters out of the bar, Dean and Isaac on either side of Maddy as she lowered her sunglasses back over her eyes. Sam found Rowan besides him, already studying the file which Ellen had handed them.

"Have you been hunting long?" Sam finally asked, holding the bar door open for her.

She looked up as though surprised to find him there. She had very big almond-shaped green eyes Sam noted idly.

"A few years." She shrugged, tucking the folder into her arms as the trio in front of them stopped by Maddy's car.

"How did you and your husband get into it?" Sam continued, gripping her hand lightly when she almost tripped over a large rock in the ground.

Rowan suddenly looked amused, the freckles on her nose twitching as she smiled up at him.

"He's my brother, not my husband." She said as they stopped next to her brother's car. "One of my lecture buildings at Yale was haunted, Bobby sorted it out and I liked the idea of it." She shrugged again. "I think I'm still in that phase where it's exciting and interesting."

Before Sam could reply Isaac had appeared next to them with a scowl on his face.

"We got a job already." He told Rowan, looking at Sam beadily from behind his dark glasses.

As Rowan introduced them to each other Maddy was busy eying Isaac from a distance. They had met on one of her many flights to various pockets of the globe for her research and had spent the eighteen hour flight and the following twelve-hour period stranded at the airport talking about anything. She was too messed up about Dean to notice that he was very attractive although she had felt uncomfortably aware of the niggling tension between them.

At the moment he was in battered and ripped jeans and a red t-shirt with "_Sex Is Evil, Evil Is Sin, Sin Is Forgiven, So Get Stuck In_" in white letters scrawled across the front, his short curly black hair was sticking to his head with sweat and he had half an inch of stubble on his chin. He looked like a rock star and he also looked damn good.

"Finished?" Dean snapped, busy spreading the maps they had been given out over the hood of the Impala.

"Just about." She said, accepting the iced drink Sam handed her and turning back to look at the maps.

"So where are we starting boys?" She asked, trying to avoid letting her bare skin touch the burning metal of the car.

"We?" Dean said with a raised eyebrow.

Maddy stood up straighter and glared at him, chewing on the straw in her drink idly.

"After dragging me all the way out here for the big "cause", you don't want my help… fine."

She turned her back on them to face Bobby who was chatting to Ellen by his truck and shouted out across the car-park at him.

"Hey Bobby… can you take care of my car?"

He shrugged and nodded at her so she tossed her keys towards him, pointing her car out. She turned back to Dean and smiled sweetly at him.

"See you around." She said quietly, kissing Sam on the cheek as she sauntered past them and over to Isaac and Rowan.

"What did you do that for?" Sam asked Dean in exasperation as Maddy retrieved her bags from her car and loaded them into Isaac and Rowan's car.

"I didn't do anything." Dean snarled, shoving the maps into his bag and flouncing into the Impala. "She overreacted."

Sam shook his head and decided against arguing any further with him and got into the car. He rang Maddy as Isaac's car roared past them, letting her know which job they were taking.

"Ours is in the next town over." She informed him as Dean pulled up level with Isaac's car.

It was a '68 Dodge Charger in the sexiest shade of red Maddy had ever seen. She rolled the window down to let the breeze in and leaned out to wave at Sam.

"We'll have to have dinner when we get there and catch up." She called out over the noise as the cars raced down the deserted highway.

* * *

Dean resolutely took the long way around to get to the town where people had been disappearing to avoid running into the other car again. He was stonily silent for the entire trip and Sam took advantage of that fact to go through the research Ellen had provided for them as a start. They had time for a quick nap and a shower and change of clothes before Sam was standing in the middle of their motel room jangling the car keys at Dean.

"Come on, we're late."

Dean was stubbornly sat at the desk filing through the local newspapers they had picked up from the motel reception.

"What for?"

Sam rolled his eyes, grinning wickedly at Dean as he moved to lounge against the doorframe.

"Fine, just the four of us then." He said slyly, hardly containing an amused burst of laughter as Dean finally got to his feet and stomped out after him.

They pulled up outside the restaurant on the edge of town where Maddy had told Sam to meet them. The three of them were already inside, tucked into a large alcove which gave them all some privacy to discuss business. Isaac was drawing quite a few interested looks in his black cords and long-sleeved grey sweater, newly shaved and with his hair still wet from his shower.

"Rowan and Maddy are in the bathroom." He told them flatly, ignoring them completely as they sat down opposite him.

Dean was distinctly aware that he looked rough next to Isaac and he was not happy, even when the waitress purposefully bent over him to hand Sam his drink and exposed her expansive cleavage barely contained by her uniform he didn't bother to return the pressure. Maddy and Rowan were giggling when they finally returned from the bathroom and Sam nearly knocked his drink over getting up to greet them.

"Such a girl." Dean muttered to himself eyeing Rowan appreciatively as she sat down next to Isaac.

She felt his gaze and blushingly turned to Sam to avoid the attention.

"Is your motel nice?" She finally asked, biting her lower lip and tilting her head to the side to look at him under her lashes.

He nodded, replying politely and watching Dean carefully as he glared at Isaac when Maddy brushed against him sliding into her seat at the end of the table. She was looking particularly delectable in a knee-length black pencil skirt with an almost indecent slit up her left thigh and an emerald-green backless halter-necked top. She was also in the sexiest shoes he'd ever seen, a good six inches high patent black with criss-crossing straps up her calves.

She was also blatantly flirting with Isaac; arching her body towards him in her seat, making eye contact and running her fingertips caressingly over her glass and staring at him with her head on one side.

Dean became more and more monosyllabic as the night wore on, Sam and Rowan were getting on like a house on fire and it was obvious Maddy had one goal in life at the moment; to piss him off. In return he had become outrageous with every passing waitress, who were all too happy to openly flirt with him not to mention the pretty woman at the next table whose much older husband was looking increasingly wintry.

"I'm just going to the bathroom." Maddy muttered, getting slightly unsteadily to her feet and wandering off in the direction of the bathroom.

Dean didn't even bother to excuse himself from the table or the waitress who had been filling up his glass of beer with one hand resting on his shoulder for balance; he just got to his feet and marched off after her. Isaac watched them go with narrowed eyes. Dean caught up with Maddy as she was about to enter the Ladies' Room, he grabbed her elbow and yanked her out of the door nearly sending her toppling over in her high heels.

"What are you doing?" She hissed as he dragged her into a nearby alcove where they were hidden from the restaurant by a huge potted plant. "Don't grab my arm like it belongs to you."

He frowned at her as she glared at him, leaning against the wall rubbing her elbow angrily.

"What's your problem?" She snapped, glaring up at him with glittering eyes.

Her chest was heaving and she looked as though she might burst into tears at any minute. Not used to that look in her eye Dean for once found himself with nothing to say, he stared at her for a long moment until she pulled herself together and shoved him away from her.

"Shouldn't you be drooling over one of those waitresses by now?" She taunted, shouldering past him and strolling back to the table with her hips swinging.

On the outset he was angry at Maddy but he was actually grinning to himself when he watched her making her way back to the table. Everyone had been treating him like glass since the contract debacle but not Maddy, she'd still kick him down a tall flight of stairs if he made her angry enough. Nothing changed. He watched her lower herself gracefully into her seat with one hand on Isaac's shoulder and rolled his eyes.

"Bloody pointless women talking crap." Dean muttered, giving himself a shake and wondering why he was at all bothered if she wanted to throw herself at Isaac.

A very pretty woman who had been eying him with considerable interest as she waited for her friend to finish in the bathroom flounced off at his angry outburst against her sex.

* * *

Maddy woke up with the worst headache she'd had in a very long time. She staggered out of bed and into the shower, emerging an hour later with huge circles under her eyes. She dragged on a pair of black cut offs and a baby blue t-shirt and scraped her hair back into a scruffy ponytail.

"Morning sunshine." Isaac said as he let himself into their hotel room and handed her coffee and a rather soggy donut.

"Meh." She muttered, scrabbling in her bag for her sunglasses as he opened the curtains.

After her argument with Dean dinner had not been comfortable and she could remember nothing after the second bottle of wine she had ordered. She stopped dead when she realised that only two beds had been slept in.

"Isaac." She whispered, squirming awkwardly on the desk chair as he continued to rifle through the pile of notes on his bed.

"Um?" He replied idly, not looking at her as he found what he was looking for and shoved it into his jacket pocket.

"Did we have sex?" She blurted out, blushing when he turned to look at her with an amused look on his face.

"You don't remember?" He asked, lifting his eyebrows at her when she gave a horrified gasp.

He decided to take mercy on her as he crossed over to the desk looking for a pen. He put a warm hand on her shoulder and smirked down at her.

"You were so drunk last night you stripped down to your underwear and leapt at me." Maddy blushed furiously and opened her mouth to argue but he continued over her. "I, being the gentleman I am, decided not to take advantage… no matter how tempting it was."

She hung her head as he continued to grin at her with such laughter in his eyes she wanted to slap him.

"So we didn't."

He shook his head, trailing a fingertip down the inside of her arm and sending shivers down every inch of her spine.

"Unfortunately not."

He retrieved a pen and wandered back over to a book he had left open before his breakfast hunt.

"Why did you say no?" She found herself asking, biting her lip at how childish she sounded.

"You mean besides the fact that you were so drunk you could barely stand?" He eyed her speculatively for a very long time over the top of his book before he answered her properly. "I don't sleep with people who are still in love with their exes."

Maddy jumped in her chair as though she'd been scalded and stared across at him with huge eyes. He grinned at her, dropping an idle kiss on the top of her head as he headed for the bathroom. She shook her head and got to her feet, she really had to pull herself together. She hated how Dean still affected her, but just because she had no intention of sleeping Isaac didn't mean she couldn't torture Dean just a little bit while they were here. She decided that the best way to do that was to look fantastic and she was busy rooting through her clothes when Rowan returned to the room.

"Morning." She said, throwing the morning's newspapers onto the desk where the story of another victim's disappearance had already been circled in red pen.

"What do you think?" Maddy asked, twirling so Rowan could see her from every angle.

Rowan eyed her enviously. The kingfisher blue dress would have done nothing for her long willowy figure but on Maddy's hourglass shape it looked divine. The V at her chest gave the most tempting indication of the swell of her breasts and flowed into her slender waist which became a flowing knee-length skirt. Her back was once again bared as Maddy turned to dig out a pair of white pumps.

"You look wonderful." Rowan sighed, slumping down into the chair Maddy had discarded and prodding a hole in her ragged jeans moodily.

"Not exactly practical for hunting." Isaac put in as he left the bathroom with a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth.

Maddy rolled her eyes and threw the newspaper Rowan had brought at him. She then dragged Rowan into the bathroom for a gossip.

"How long did you hunt with the Winchesters?" Rowan asked her blushingly, watching Maddy twisting her hair up into a bun at the top of her head.

"About a year." Maddy sighed, turning to face Rowan who was perched on the toilet seat playing with her long braid.

"You and Sam were getting on well last night." She said slyly, watching the colour mount in Rowan's cheeks.

"He's nice." She said in a non-committal tone.

Maddy grinned at her for a moment before disappearing into the main room and reappearing with her bag.

"Try these on." She said, handing Rowan a bundle of clothes and dutifully turning her back.

Rowan stared at them uncertainly for a moment before sighing and deciding what the hell. She tugged on the knee-length denim cut offs and the red and white chequered shirt which knotted under her breasts with a dubious look on her face.

"Adorable." Maddy cried when she saw her, tugging the braid out of Rowan's hair and letting it curl around her face. "All you need is a cowboy hat."

A smile lit up Rowan's face as she followed Maddy out of the bathroom and headed straight for Isaac's bag. She pulled out a battered straw cowboy hat and propped it at a jaunty angle on her head.

"What do ya think?" She asked Isaac, posing with her hip swung out to the side one hand holding down her hat.

He frowned. That outfit showed entirely too much flesh for his little sister. He eyed her bare mid-drift, bare calves and bare arms pointedly but Maddy slapped him hard around the back of the head, told him she looked fantastic and that he should keep his male chauvinism in the same place he kept his stick… up his ass.

Rowan was nearly doubled over laughing as she tugged on her faithful battered black Converse and followed a mutinously muttering Isaac out of the door.

* * *

**PetiteDiable** – thanks very much


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: don't own don't sue

**A/N**: don't own don't sue

**Full Summary**: Sequel to Hell Hath No Fury. After the events of Season 2, Dean and Sam have found a way out of Dean's bargain and pay a visit to Maddy who is back in the States and working in a museum. Naturally she gets swept up into more hunting, and back on the road with Dean.

**Pairings**: DeanOFC SamOFC

**Rating**: M for language and eventual sex scenes

Lyrics at the beginning from 'The Airplane Song' by Scouting For Girls (who I recently saw live and they were FANTASTIC).

**The Devil's Road**

**Chapter Three – The Airplane Song**

She's a strawberry milkshake  
She's as sweet as a peach but she's ice cold  
She never told me, she was leaving  
She left on a Friday  
I went out for the day  
She left for the year  
She never told me she was leaving  
So get yourself on that airplane 'cos it's been far long since you been away  
Get yourself on that airplane 'cos it's been far long since you been away  
She's so extraordinary  
She left last January  
And that's the reason I miss you so  
She's a messy creation  
She hit the road but the road hit back  
Nobody told me you're an island  
I would wait for a lifetime  
I've been counting the days since you went away  
Nobody reaches her island  
So get yourself on that airplane 'cos it's been far long since you been away  
Get yourself on that airplane 'cos it's been far long since you been away  
She's so extraordinary  
She left last January  
And that's the reason I miss you so  
So give me a chance I want you to know  
I wont love you and leave you  
And then wont let you go  
I'll either sort myself out  
Or somebody will show me the way

It didn't take long for Maddy, Isaac and Rowan to dispatch the demon who feasted on the eyes and ears of its victims after turning its organs to mush with its poison. It only appeared once a century and they were at the very end of its feeding frenzy so they were especially thankful for the thorough research Bobby had done for them to prepare them for the hunt. Maddy was busy grumbling about her entirely ruined dress, holding it up so the sunlight filtered through the large gashes ripped into it, when Rowan approached her tentatively with glowing red cheeks.

"I…" She had to pause to control her stammering as Maddy lowered the dress and looked at her curiously. "I can't get hold of Sam." She finally managed to mutter.

Maddy deigned not to ask why Rowan was ringing Sam in the middle of the night, instead she tugged her own (now thoroughly battered) phone out of her pocket and dialled Sam's number.

"Nope, probably asleep." She muttered to herself, frowning as she dialled Dean's familiar number.

When he didn't answer either she bit her lip and dialled the police station, enquiring whether two young men matching the Winchesters' descriptions had been arrested recently and then the hospital with the same question. When they hadn't seen anyone with their descriptions or heard of any of their aliases and were starting to get very snappy with her, Maddy hung up and rang Bobby.

"Sam rang me the night before last, wanting to know if their were any demons who could affect time." Bobby told her. "But nothing since. They disappeared on you?"

Maddy, who got angry and bitchy when she was upset, shortly told Bobby they couldn't reach them and no one had heard from them and if they had gotten themselves killed she for one would not be at their bloody funeral.

"Did you find out what demon they were after?" She asked, watching out of the corner of her eye as Rowan informed a newly returned Isaac about what was going on.

"No I don't know anything about demons playing with time, at least not how they were thinking about."

Maddy dug her notepad and a pen out of her bag and propped it up in her knee to take notes.

"What did they get?" She asked, chewing on the end of her pen as she listened intently.

"People have been going missing, college kids about the same age. They just disappeared from their bedrooms as if they'd never been there. Beds neatly made not even looking slept in. Last I heard from the boys, they had hit on some idea that the kids were being taken back in time or some such theory."

Maddy was so busy tapping her teeth with her pen as she thought that she barely said goodbye to Bobby as he rang off. She handed her notepad to Rowan and Isaac who read through her scribbled notes quickly.

"What do you think it is?" Rowan asked as Maddy began to pace the small room, immersed deep in her thoughts.

"Well I don't know if it's real or not but there is a very old legend from an extinct tribe which claimed that there was a spirit God who could take souls back into time so they perished before they had a chance to live. It was a punishment for a variation of failings."

"But that kind of magic has been dead for centuries. They only way someone could have that kind of power now would be if they'd invoked the spirit…" Isaac trailed off and the three of them exchanged very unhappy looks.

"This is going to be very complicated." Rowan sighed, sitting down at the desk and switching on her laptop.

"Well yes with Sam and Dean nothing is ever simple." Maddy sighed, pulling herself up onto the desk with her notepad back in her hand. "We're going to have to find everyone that went missing in the time that they've been taken to… we don't even know which era it is." She muttered to herself, scratching her head idly with the end of her pen.

"We'll need something to remind them of who they really are." Isaac broke in. "Pictures of their family maybe."

Maddy jumped down from the desk and started throwing things into her bag.

"First thing's first, we've got to see how far the boys got so we're not going over the same ground. Then we've got to find wherever the entrance to this time paradox is while one of us stays here to release the God from whoever invoked it." She said as Isaac and Rowan started to pack up too, already discussing tactics.

* * *

"This looks like their place." Maddy muttered, wrinkling her nose in disgust at the take-away wrappers buzzing with flies, the unmade beds and the dirty clothes scattered around one of the beds.

They filtered into the room and closed the door behind them, Rowan immediately opening a window to relieve the musty smell the room had gained. There was a pile of jumbled notes on the desk which confirmed all of the people who were missing and the run-down old school where the demon was likely to be lurking.

"If he wasn't so bloody gorgeous…" She mumbled to herself as she kicked a bag with clothes streaming out of it to one side so she could get to Dean's side of the room.

Rowan appeared besides her as she was rifling through Dean's bag for their father's journal.

"What happened between you and Dean?" Rowan asked as Isaac shoved the notes into his pocket to jolt the missing people back to their own realities.

Maddy shrugged, digging the journal out of the depths of one of Dean's bags and being assaulted by the scent of him from his clothes.

"Too much." She sighed, flipping through the journal quickly.

Rowan took the hint and decided to try another tack, watching Maddy as she found what she was looking for and slid it out from between the journal's pages.

"What is it about him?"

Maddy tucked the journal back into the bag but remained with her back to Rowan for a moment, caressing the creased shirt peeking out of the bag.

"He's hot, he has a nice car and he looks really good in jeans." She said with a shade of a grin.

Rowan moved closer to look at what Maddy had taken from the journal; it was a photograph of all four of the Winchesters. It was yellowed with age and rumpled around the edges and they were all a good deal younger but it was definitely them.

"He's also smart, brave, honourable and incredibly selfless." She added, shoving the photo into her pocket for safe keeping and turning to face Rowan fully.

Rowan decided not to mention that Maddy had one of Dean's clean t-shirts in her hands as she followed her and Isaac out of the room, fully stocked with supplies and information.

"The fact that he's the best kisser I've ever met wasn't exactly a draw-back either."

* * *

"I'm not happy with this." Isaac told them, yet again, as Maddy and Rowan put the finishing touches to their outfits.

"We know." Maddy replied, squatting down to paint the summoning charm they needed for the entrance to time on the floor.

It had taken them twenty-four hours to track down the area in which the missing people were last seen, and they had a very good idea of who was controlling the disappearances. Thankfully he had sent them all to the same time so tracking them down would be a lot easier on their side.

"I could kiss that little God-infested gremlin." Maddy said, rubbing her hands together excitedly. "The '50s!"

Maddy adored the '50s era; the clothes, the music, the atmosphere. She also couldn't wait to see what had happened to Dean and Sam once they'd forgotten who they were in that era. She had gone way over the top and had already bought herself and Rowan outfits to blend into the era. Rowan had flat out refused to wear the same skin-tight white pedal pushers, red and white chequered bodice-top and patent red high heels Maddy had adorned, so she had ended up in the back-up pale green knee-length skirt and white sweater instead.

"I feel like an extra from Grease." She grumbled as she adjusted the yellow and white striped scarf tying back her hair.

"You look like one." Maddy told her as she straightened up, surveying her work carefully. "Ready?"

Rowan muttered something to herself as she moved over to join Maddy. Isaac wished them good luck and handed them the photos of each other they had taken that afternoon so they could remember who they were once they got there. Rowan took Maddy's hand nervously and Maddy squeezed it comfortingly. To be truthful she hadn't ever done anything this big without Sam and Dean to help her and she wasn't feeling very confident herself. A deep breath and a step later and they found themselves on the floor of a bathroom.

"Why am I on the floor?" Maddy asked, staring up at the ceiling curiously.

She patted herself down, checking for bruises. She paused when she felt something in her pocket and she pulled it out. It was a photo of herself on a beach a few summers ago before Jess had died. She was wet from the sea with her hair slicked back and her green bikini clung to her. She looked happy. Maddy let her head fall back onto the floor as the events of the last few years since her sister died hit her. _Dean_. She sat up slowly as the throbbing in her head subsided.

"Where are we?" Rowan asked shakily, picking herself up and helping Maddy to her feet with her own photo clutched in her hand.

The bathroom was just a bathroom, nothing in it to tell them when or where they were. Maddy crossed the floor and pushed open one of the stall doors, tugging a poster off the back of it and taking it over to Rowan.

"High school!" She said, showing the poster to Rowan.

It was an advertisement for a pep rally that night.

"At least we know we're in the right time." Maddy pointed out, tapping her finger on the corner of the poster with '53 emblazoned across it. "Let's go find the boys."

They emerged from the bathroom into the deserted halls of a typical 50's American high school. But there was no sign of Dean or Sam in any of the classes they passed.

"This is taking too long, we still have to find the missing people yet." Maddy sighed as they passed yet another full classroom with no sign of anyone they were looking for.

"Let's split up." Rowan suggested, handing Maddy her phone which she had tucked into her bag for safe keeping.

"Agreed, we'll meet at the gym in an hour." Maddy said, tucking her phone into her pocket and heading off to the left.

As she traipsed dutifully down the empty hallway she checked to see that Dean and Sam's photo was still in her pocket.

"The things I do for that man." She sighed, pausing when she passed a gym class on their way back into the school. "Dean?!"

She stopped dead with her mouth hanging open when she saw the teacher of the swim class trailing behind his students. His wet white t-shirt stuck to his torso and his wet hair dripped onto his shoulders.

"Whoa."

The trademark smirk that made her stomach squirm lit his face up as he stopped in front of her.

"A teacher, of all things." Maddy scoffed, shoving the photo into Dean's hands before he could say anything to her.

She watched as enlightenment dawned in his eyes and his face grew pale beneath his stubble.

"Come on, we've got a lot of people to find." She told him, grabbing his forearm and dragging him away from the gaping and nudging swim class and back the way she had come.

"How long have we been here? Where's Sam?" He demanded the second they were out of earshot and heading down the corridor.

"I don't know, Rowan's looking for him this place is huge." She was interrupted by the sound of the bell, which resulted in students pouring out of the classrooms on either side of them.

"Look out." Dean called out, dragging Maddy into a nearby now deserted classroom as a group of jocks charged past them and nearly knocked her off her feet.

She pulled away from him and moved to the door to check whether the coast was clear. As the hallways were still crammed with students in no hurry to move onto their next class, she rang Rowan to find out where she was. She had apparently found Sam and they were currently looking for the other students in the crowds.

"How are we getting out of here?" Dean asked idly as she hung up, frowning down at his navy blue shorts.

"Isaac knows who invoked the God, he's exorcising it in three hours." Maddy told him distractedly, her eyes scanning the crowds for the missing people.

"Better get a move on then, hadn't we?" He said, moving up behind her and putting a hand on the small of her back to propel her out of the door.

He felt her shudder under his touch and dropped his hands to circle her waist. She stiffened for a moment before melting back against him, feeling his wet t-shirt soak her back.

"You shouldn't have come here, what if we get stuck?" He murmured into her hair, surprised at the speed of his heart and the effect she still had on him.

She shrugged, her head falling back against his shoulder as if it had a life of its own.

"I like the '50s, I could cope." She replied in a not completely steady voice.

She turned abruptly to look him in the eye, wishing she hadn't when her resolve weakened even further at the sight of his chiselled jaw darkened by stubble and wickedly flashing eyes.

"We wouldn't have to be here if you hadn't got caught." She told him, tossing her head imperiously and hoping that by causing an argument he'd break the tension.

She felt his hand on her chin, his long fingers caressing her neck and the little space below her ear which was especially sensitive for her. His thumb brushed her lower lip but the smirk never left his face as he stared at her.

"We should find those missing people." He whispered to her, his mouth barely an inch from hers.

She nodded but didn't move, trying to decide whether she wanted to kiss him or punch him. She had just decided on the latter due to the unbearably sexy way he tilted his head to the side and stared at her through his long lashes, when her phone rang and she cannoned off a nearby table in surprise.

"Let's go." She said, backing away from Dean as though he was on fire.

* * *

"God I hate interviewing school kids." Maddy grumbled as yet another teenager proclaimed he knew nothing, shrugged his shoulders and sidled off muttering to himself about nosy teachers.

"That's just because you can't hit them if they don't answer your questions." Dean said, busy scanning the photos of the missing children he had procured from her and tucked into his pocket.

He had flat out refused to do anything until he was back in his own clothes and Maddy was now avoiding eye contact with him as much as possible, the image of him in a wet t-shirt had not left her yet.

"Who says I can't hit them?" She snapped, scowling at a cheerleader who had been eyeing Dean discretely over her boyfriend's shoulder.

Maddy was in a terrible mood, mostly because the old fever pitch heart pounding excitement was back in her stomach. She had forgotten how much of an adrenaline-rush hunting could be, and only hunting with Dean ever sent shocks like this through her system.

"There's one." She said suddenly, pointing at a tall attractive blond boy who was surrounded by jocks with a big grin on his face.

Dean shuffled through the photos until he found the identity of the one they had found. He was called Desmond Layter, a fact Maddy loudy berated his parents for. Maddy fluffed out her hair and sauntered over to him, swinging her hips to gain his notice. It didn't take long for Maddy to get him alone, where she showed him his picture to snap him back to reality. She felt a little sorry for these people, they had been in this world for a month. Maddy was just telling him to meet them at the school reception tonight to travel back when Rowan raced up to her with Sam in tow.

"Got all of ours." She said, waving her pile of photos at Maddy.

Maddy examined Rowan with an amused look on her face, her face was flushed and her eyes sparkled with excitement. Evidently spending all day rounding up stray missing people with Sam had had a very good effect on her. Sam, however, was in a shirt buttoned up to the neck and rather tight jeans with his hair slicked back from his face.

"Wow… you are the epitome of a dork." She told him, trying her hardest not to giggle as he swore at her and undid some of the buttons on his shirt.

"Have you got all of yours?" Rowan asked hastily as Dean joined them with the biggest smirk stretching his face that he was capable of at the sight of Sam.

"We have now." He butted in, waving his hand at a passing girl who looked thunderstruck.

"I assume you handled it in your usual subtle manner." Maddy snorted as the four of them made their way out of the crowded quad area.

"What time are we scheduled to head back?" Sam asked as they weaved their way through the crowds pouring back into the school after their lunch hour.

"Seven." Maddy said, looking at her watch. "Give or take a few minutes depending on Isaac."

At the mention of Isaac's name Sam simultaneously noted that a scowl creased Dean's face and Rowan bit her bottom lip anxiously.

"Are we sure he can handle this?" Dean asked, receiving a surprisingly poisonous glare from Rowan and a punch on the arm from Maddy.

"Of course we can, he's a good hunter." She snapped, hurriedly reminding Rowan of Dean's stupidity and fantastic ability to always say the wrong thing at any given time.

Before Dean or Rowan could reply to her the ground began to shake beneath them and the crowds around them blurred.

"What the…" Maddy broke off as she was hurled to the ground by a particularly violent tremble.

Dean grabbed her arm and yanked her to her feet, not exactly gently either. Although the ground was still rocking like the sea in a storm nobody else seemed to be the slightest bit affected by it besides the four of them.

"What's going on?" Rowan asked, panic in her voice as she clung to Sam's arm to steady herself.

The air around them was smearing as though it was wet paint and the air was pressing down against them making it painful to breathe. Maddy simultaneously felt Dean put his arm around her waist and Rowan grasping her hand, pulling the four of them together. The feeling and the pain finally passed and they found themselves back in the warehouse they had started out in. The other missing people were scattered around the area, some on the floor, staring around in bewilderment.

"It's a good job we found them all early." Maddy said, counting heads to make sure they hadn't lost anyone since the entrance was apparently now closed.

"Where's Isaac?"

Rowan was darting around the room searching for her brother with a frantic look on her face.

"Here."

They turned to see him limping through the groups of teenagers, blood smearing his side and a nasty bruise on his cheek. Maddy and Rowan darted over to him, fussing over his wounds and supporting him outside to the car.

"Typical." Dean sighed as Sam began to herd everyone out of the warehouse. "We go through a traumatising experience and he gets all the attention."

Sam shook his head at his brother, smirking at him knowingly as they paused by the side of Isaac's car.

"We'll meet you at the bar Ellen's set up base at." Rowan told Sam since Dean was busy scowling at Maddy and Isaac in the back seat as she fussed about his waist trying to stem the bleeding.

Dean and Sam had just reached where they had parked the Impala hidden down the road when Maddy caught up with them, moving as quickly as she could in her heels.

"Hey guys!" She paused when she reached them, fighting to catch her breath for a moment. "I'm glad you're alright."

Sam tactfully withdrew into the car, unnoticed by both of them.

"Although if you hadn't got yourselves caught I wouldn't have had to spend all this time looking for you." She pointed out, furiously mentally chastising herself for getting herself into this stupid situation with nothing to say.

"You weren't complaining while you were drooling all over my wet t-shirt." He said slyly, cocking his head to the side and watching the flush creep up her face.

"Don't be so arrogant." She snapped, mischief flicking in her eyes.

She took a step towards him, running her hands over his t-shirt and tracing the outline of his muscles.

"I was just thinking how much you'd let yourself go." She teased, the blatant lie making her blush even harder, especially as she felt his pulse increase under her fingertips.

He raised his eyebrows at her, knowing full well that she was currently thrumming with lust like she always was after a hunt.

Realising she wasn't likely to win this one in her current confused state she saluted him cheekily, shouted goodbye to Sam and headed back down the road to Isaac's car.

* * *

**PetiteDiable** – thanks very much here's the next chapter

**MissIndependent101** – thanks I'm glad you liked the first one here's your update

**becki2810** – thank you it's nice someone thinks I'm original lol here's an update for you

**undermyumbrella** – thanks I love her too lol kind of who I wish I was I guess hope you enjoy the update

**Gert49** – oh there shall be lots of squirming I promise, he needs to be made to squirm sometimes. Here's what happens next I hope you like it


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: don't own don't sue

**A/N**: don't own don't sue

**Full Summary**: Sequel to Hell Hath No Fury. Dean and Sam have found a way out of Dean's bargain and pay a visit to Maddy who is back in the States and working in a museum. Naturally she gets swept up into more hunting, and back on the road with Dean.

**Pairings**: DeanOFC SamOFC

**Rating**: M for language and eventual sex scenes

Lyrics at the beginning from 'Woman' by Maroon 5

If you hadn't figured it out, I dislike Jo intensely and am very glad she's not been in it anymore.

**The Devil's Road**

**Chapter Four** – **Woman**

If I be so inclined to climb up beside you  
Would you tell me that the time just isn't right?  
And if I should ever find the key you hide so well  
Will you tell me that I can spend the night?  
Leaving your smell on my coat, leaving your taste on my shoulder  
I still fail to understand what it is about this woman  
If I could bottle up the chills that you give me  
I would keep them in a jar next to my bed  
And If I should ever draw a picture of a woman  
It is you that would come flowing from my pen  
Leaving your clothes on the floor, making me walk out the door  
And I still fail to understand what it is about this woman  
Helplessly melting as I stand next to the sun  
As she burns me, I am screaming out for more  
Drink every drop of liquid heat that I've become  
Pop me open, spill me out onto the floor  
Leaving your smell on my coat, leaving your taste on my shoulder  
I still fail to understand, fail to understand  
Leaving your smell on my coat, leaving your taste on my shoulder  
I still fail to understand what it is about this woman

"Boy are you out of your mind?!"

Dean jumped about a foot in the air as Ellen slapped the back of his head hard enough to shoot him forwards out of his seat.

"What was that for?"

He quailed when Ellen moved in front of him with her hands on her hips and a poisonous glower on her face. Ellen jerked her thumb over her shoulder at Maddy, who was playing with the crossbow excitedly at the bar and not taking a word in which Bobby was telling her.

"That girl is head over heels for you and YOU could stand to do a lot worse." She told him haughtily, poking him hard in the chest with her finger. "She's smart, she's beautiful and she can take care of herself… not to mention she's willing to throw away the rest of her life on a no-good hunter like you."

Dean was for once at a loss for words and merely sat there with his mouth wide open, the gun he was cleaning dangling dangerously in his hands.

"A girl like that is not going to wait around for your stupid ass forever, honey, so get your act together because you sure got lucky when you got into her head."

Ellen contemplated smacking him again for good measure but decided against it and stomped off instead. She was quickly replaced by Rowan who handed him a beer and looked as though she was about to give him some variation of the lecture he'd just had from Ellen.

"I... erm…" She blushed to the roots of her hair when he fixed his smirking gaze on her, perched on the table in front of him and fiddling with her fingers nervously.

"I don't bite you know." He waggled his eyebrows at her and took a gulp of his beer. "Not without provocation anyway."

Rowan gasped and put her hands on her hips angrily, her eyes flashing furiously as she glared at him.

"I wanted to talk about Sam actually."

She clapped a hand to her mouth at the volume of her voice and glanced around furtively, hoping neither Sam nor Isaac had heard her.

"What about him?" Dean asked guardedly, slugging on his beer absently as his gaze drifted over to where Maddy was holding court with Sam and Isaac.

"I just wanted to know why he goes so…" Rowan bit her lip, casting about for the right word to use which wouldn't offend either brother. "Dark… sometimes."

Dean sighed heavily, putting his beer on the table and going back to cleaning his gun. Not being the subtlest or most delicate of men, he was finding it very difficult to explain to Rowan about Jessica without hurting her feelings when Sam appeared next to them.

"What's going on?" He asked suspiciously, noticing the stricken look on Rowan's face as she leapt to her feet and dislodged his beer all over his lap.

"Sorry!" She moaned, looking close to tears as she raced away across the bar.

"What did you do this time?" Sam demanded accusingly, not believing a word of his brother's protests of innocence.

He turned on his heel and stalked off after Rowan, passing Maddy on the way who had seen the commotion over Isaac's shoulder. Maddy exchanged a few words with Sam before heading over to Dean with a cloth in her hand and a warning look in her eye.

"Strike out did you?" She asked, retrieving the bottle from the floor and tossing it in a nearby bin.

"I most certainly did not." Dean exclaimed in his most righteously affronted tone, holding his head up haughtily.

She rolled her eyes and wiped the beer from his chest, handing him the rag to clean his thighs and crotch with. He refused to take the rag, staring at her with his eyebrows lifted and a suggestive smirk on his face. Maddy accepted his challenge and leant over him. She gently rubbed at his thighs with the cloth, applying just the right amount of pressure to bring goose bumps to his skin. He was just eyeing the rather enticing view he had down her cleavage when he almost shot out of his seat again.

"Mind out of the gutter." Ellen said, slapping the back of his head again on her way past towards the bar.

* * *

"Here."

Maddy glanced up when Dean towered over her, pushing her hair out of her eyes so she could see him properly. They'd stopped at a new place Ellen was setting up to rest after their last hunt, typically she'd had her nose in a book since they got there and was currently curled up on top of the bar chewing on her finger through a suspenseful part of the novel. She dropped the book when she caught what Dean had tossed at her. A rather large tub of jelly beans. She stared at him with her mouth open, looking as if she'd like to cry.

This was not the reaction he had anticipated. His version of events had ended with her throwing herself at him; things would then have taken a rather horizontal turn… probably in his car. In complete contrast to this, the watery look in her eye made him reach out and try to take them back from her, which wasn't the best thing to do. She immediately snatched them back, almost toppling off the bar in her haste.

"Don't you dare." She squawked, cradling the sweets to her as though they were precious.

He continued to stand and stare at her for a moment, eyeing how much leg her shorts were revealing as she sprawled across the bar.

"Hey guys, check this out."

They both turned to face Sam as he approached them with a pen hanging out of his mouth and a newspaper in his hand.

"We might have something."

He handed the paper to Dean, cocking his head to the side as Maddy pried open the jar gleefully.

"Three bodies found, all evis… evis…" Dean scowled at the page in his hand as he stumbled over the word.

Maddy leaned over his shoulder, squinting at the page.

"Eviscerated." She supplied, ruffling Dean's hair when he frowned at her.

"I'd have got there." He muttered irritably, straightening out the paper and continuing to read down the article. "What does eviscerated mean?"

Maddy rolled her eyes, reaching out to trace delicate patterns on Dean's back through his shirt.

"It's a technical term for disembowel."

Dean wrinkled his face up in distaste, handing the paper back to Sam and flexing his shoulders into Maddy's hidden caresses.

"Sounds like quite the party." She commented, offering Sam a jelly bean as Rowan made her way over to them with a stack of newspaper clippings in her hands. "Are you heading out too?"

Rowan nodded, handing Sam the clippings and leaning gracefully against the bar besides Maddy. She blushed and averted her eyes when she caught sight of Maddy's gentle fingers massaging Dean's knotted muscles from behind him.

"Any ideas what it is yet?" Sam asked her, rifling through the clippings.

Rowan shook her head, shyly taking a jelly bean offered to her and chewing on it thoughtfully. She watched Sam from under her lashes as he perused the clippings she had handed him carefully, seemingly unaware at how his brother was almost writhing beneath Maddy's nimble fingers besides him. He was so cute, she thought dreamily. She almost leapt out of her skin when Isaac materialized besides her.

"Ready?" He asked her, a frown creasing his face when he caught sight of Maddy and Dean's current interaction.

She nodded, reaching out to take the clippings back from Sam and tucking them into her pocket. She gave Maddy the address of a motel nearby the murder scenes a few counties over. Once they'd gone, Sam returned to the topic of their own hunt and what it could be.

"I'm gonna fill the car up. I'll meet you outside when you two are done." He said pointedly, smirking when Maddy flushed and lowered her eyes to avoid his gaze as Sam sauntered off.

Dean turned around to face Maddy, his hands resting on either side of her thighs on top of the bar. He merely lifted his eyebrows up at her enquiringly but she didn't give him an answer. She leant forward to look him directly in the eye.

"Am I going home?"

He frowned in confusion at the sudden question, eyeing her speculatively. She always looked her most desirable in her current state, tousled and comfortable. Her hair was falling rather messily out of a ponytail, her eyes were smudged with eyeliner and highlighted by the delicate bruises under them.

"Are you?" He finally asked her.

She shrugged her shoulders, dropping her gaze to look at the floor in a rare moment of embarrassment.

"Depends on you… am I coming with you?"

He studied the top of her head with a grin on his face, well aware that this was a huge concession of weakness for her.

"I guess we could find some use for you."

Maddy grinned at him, punching him in the shoulder and sticking her tongue out at him.

"Hey I saved your ass." She pointed out as Ellen re-entered the bar with a rather large box of dusty weapons.

"Hey Dean, you gonna help a lady or not?" She called out, dropping the box onto a table and heading over to Maddy as Dean sauntered over to the weapons.

"You shipping out with them?" Ellen asked Maddy from behind the bar, washing her hands in the sink.

All seven of them had spent the last couple of days setting up the safest perimeter imaginable around the new bar. Buried charms and talismans, devil's traps at every entrance, sprinklers filled with holy water… the full works, no one was burning down this bar anytime soon.

"I am." Maddy affirmed, screwing the top back onto her jar of jelly beans fondly.

Ellen eyed her for a moment, taking in the sparkle in her eye and the smile flickering over her lips.

"I hope you know what you're getting into." Ellen said carefully, watching the colour rise in Maddy's face as she contemplated how to take the words. "Those boys are lost." She continued, gently. "They're clinging to this war because they don't know what else to do. Now I like you."

Maddy grinned when Ellen winked at her comfortingly across the bar.

"I really like you and I think you're good for Dean, I do. I just hope that you can separate this fight from what you have."

Maddy mulled Ellen's words over in her head silently.

"You ready?"

She jumped as Dean appeared in front of her again, dust streaking his shirt and hands.

"Yeah, sure." She said distractedly, her head still full of complications versus Dean.

"Well we ain't got all day, princess."

She gave Dean a dirty look, silently forgiving him when he lifted her down from the bar and his fingers sent lightening bolts coursing through her. She handed Dean her jar of jelly beans and turned around to collect her book from the bar.

"Hey I wasn't trying to…" Ellen trailed off when Maddy shook her head and grinned, she reached out and patted Ellen on the arm.

"Don't worry about it, I know… and I'll try my best to keep their asses alive."

Ellen rolled her eyes at her as she tucked her book safely under her arm and winked at her with a grin.

"Get out of here, kid."

Maddy blew her a kiss and raced for the door as she heard the Impala start to life outside the bar. She passed Bobby on her way out, kissing him briefly on his grizzled very surprised cheek as a way of saying goodbye. When the three of them had disappeared he ambled over to Ellen with a stack of books in his hands.

"You've been lecturin' again, haven't you?" He asked Ellen, setting up his research centre at a table by the bar.

"I'm just looking out for them is all." Ellen replied, handing him a beer.

Bobby gave her a knowing look as she returned to the bar, her gaze lingering on the photo of Jo pinned to a cork board behind the bar.

"Oh hello beautiful." Maddy cooed, darting around Dean to run her fingertips over the bonnet of the Impala. "I've missed _you_."

Sam grinned at the look on Dean's face as he climbed into the car, perusing the map where Sam had circled the town they were heading for. Maddy finally flopped onto the back seat and opened up her book again, stretching her long legs out on the seat.

"Where are we going then?" She asked, twirling her ponytail idly around her fingers as Dean headed for the road.

"Place called Shadyside according to the paper." Sam told her, handing the clippings over his shoulders so she could read them properly.

"Shadyside?" Maddy snorted, wrinkling her nose at the details in the newspaper. "Feels like I never left." She sighed, thrusting the clippings back at Sam and returning to her book.

"Well be careful with that enthusiasm there, you might bust a gut." Dean said, smirking at her in the mirror.

She rolled her eyes at him, digging her sunglasses out of her bag and sliding them on against the brightening sun.

"Eviscerated bodies, what's not to love?" She muttered, noting with some amusement that Sam was grinning into his father's journal.

She leaned forwards and rested her elbows on the seat between the brothers.

"I've missed you boys. Disembowelling demons and all."

Dean shrugged his shoulder, turning to glance at her briefly.

"Part of the job description." He said, giving her that lopsided smirk that made her tingle all over.

She groaned when Sam handed her a rather huge book he'd borrowed from Bobby before they'd left the bar, settling back into her seat sulkily and opening the book with a martyred sigh.

"I forgot about the fine print." She muttered, squinting at the minuscule writing on the dirty pages in her lap.

* * *

Maddy jabbed the elevator button for the floor they were aiming for and leant against the mirrored wall idly.

"So we're looking for…"

Dean sighed and gave her a strange look.

"We're thinking maybe some sort of demon that eats a person's insides. We're hoping to find a link between the victims so we can find out who it's after next." Sam repeated for the third time that morning.

Maddy nodded, jabbing the button again impatiently as the elevator began its slow climb upwards.

"Great. So we have no idea."

Both brothers rolled their eyes as they finally stepped out of the elevator and headed down a corridor towards an apartment that was cordoned off with yellow police tape.

"No guard, sloppy around here ain't they?"

Sam nudged Maddy who shrugged and ducked under the tape after them.

"Whoa!" She paused just inside the room. "You guys feel that?"

They nodded and Maddy shuddered, rubbing her arms where goose bumps had raced over them.

"Yeah it's freezing."

Maddy moved across the room towards where the air conditioning controls were on the wall.

"Maybe the heating's busted."

Dean and Sam stared at her and she sighed, shrugging her shoulder and turning back to face them.

"I never got that, why make people cold? They have a mutual fetish with stiff nipples or something?"

Exchanging a look and sighing, the boys split up and moved in opposite directions around the apartment.

"Sssh!"

Maddy shook her head and followed them into the kitchen, pulling herself up onto the counter to sit. Dean pulled his gun out from his back pocket and Sam edged closer with a torch held up. The door before them gave a shake. Maddy sighed and started humming, kicking her legs and staring out of the window idly.

"Maddy… stop with the Ghostbusters theme. This is serious." Sam hissed.

"Killjoy." She muttered.

"Aren't you the slightest bit scared?" Dean asked, not even bothering to look over his shoulder at her.

"Nope. Are you?" Maddy replied without hesitating.

"Of course not."

Maddy narrowed her eyes at him, aiming a haphazard kick at his backside.

"Oh of course not, only those of us with bigger breasts and smaller balls than you would be scared. Chauvinist pig."

"Guys… not now." Sam interrupted before they could start a full on argument.

The door shook again and they turned their attention to it, both guns trained on it as Sam reached out for the handle. He turned it quickly and pulled open the door. A blur of black and white pelted out from behind it and Dean fell backwards in surprise, the door rebounding into Sam and sending him crashing against the wall. Maddy burst out laughing as the cat leapt onto the windowsill, hissing.

"I thought you guys have been doing this for years?"

They stared at her and she indicated the cat bowl on a mat by the door, the cat still hissing dangerously at them.

"She's right, I thought you guys were meant to be good."

The three of them turned to find a blonde girl standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Jo?" Sam said, tucking his gun back into his jeans and turning fully to face her.

"Oh great." Dean muttered. "Does your Mom know you're here this time?"

Maddy eyed the blonde girl idly, deciding on the spot that she didn't like her. Her nose was too pointy and she had a cocky look on her face.

"No, and you're not going to tell her." Jo said flatly, taking a step into the kitchen and folding her arms.

"I didn't tell her last time…" Dean started angrily but was distracted when Maddy threw a damp tea towel at his head.

He turned to glare at her and she held up a wallet that had fallen down the side of the washing up bowl. The cheap leather was a bit soggy but the out-of-date driver's license was discernable.

"Mr Ace Lochlyn." Sam read out, squinting at the license but the picture was too wet to make out properly.

"His name's Ace?" Maddy snorted, shrugging when she received a withering look from Sam.

"That's the most recent victim. We should head back to the morgue and see if that doctor is back yet."

Dean, who had been arguing with Jo about phoning her mother that very instant, agreed and glared at the cat who was still hissing at him from the floor. He looked as if he was about to kick it when Maddy threw a plastic container at him warningly.

"It's a rodent." He said, lifting his hands at her and giving her a winning smile which she returned with her tongue out.

"Don't give me that look." She said, flipping her hair over her shoulder haughtily.

Dean took a step towards her but she didn't change expression, still staring at him through narrowed eyes.

"What look?"

She shook her head, noticing idly that Jo was watching them carefully from the doorway as Sam rifled through the wallet.

"That look." She said when he lifted his eyebrows at her, a smug grin on his face.

"Are you two ready? Let's go." Sam interrupted the pair of them, an exasperated look on his face as he tucked the wallet into his pocket.

"Don't boss me around, Sammy." Maddy said, a playful glint in her eye as she folded her arms stubbornly. "I haven't had enough sleep for that."

Dean prevented the imminent argument by grabbing Maddy firmly by the waist and lifting her down from the counter.

"That wasn't fair." She said sulkily, following the brothers out of the apartment with Jo filing out behind her.

* * *

"So you're Ellen's daughter, huh?"

Jo looked up from the book she was studying at Maddy who was sitting across the table from her.

"Yeah." She sounded wary as she glanced over Maddy, curled in a large chair with her socked feet up on the desk and a large volume in her lap.

Maddy stared her down for a long moment before going back to her research with a sigh. She barely glanced up when Sam and Dean barged into the room with bags of food and even more books and sheets of paper.

"Here." Dean crossed the room and handed Maddy a bag covered in grease.

"Thanks." She muttered distractedly, putting the burger carefully on the desk and leaning over her book intently. "Look at this."

Dean leaned over her shoulder as Sam handed Jo her food. Maddy traced a paragraph in the book with her fingertip, adjusting the lamp so it shone straight onto the pages.

"'The Commoredo devil'. It means inhabit devour in Latin." Maddy explained. "It's a demon that inhabits a body long enough to liquefy it's insides before moving onto another body. Yuck."

"Why does it inhabit a body just to kill it?" Jo asked, meeting Maddy's cool gaze dead on.

"Let's find it, and ask it." Dean said, gulping down some soda as he leant further over Maddy's shoulder to read the rest of the paragraph she had highlighted.

When Maddy glanced up she was more than a little startled to find Jo glaring viciously at her. It didn't take her long to figure out that Dean's hand idly twisting her hair and caressing the back of her neck while he read was the cause of it. Maddy grinned at her maliciously, leaning back against Dean and running her hand up and down the arm which was stretched out besides her leaning on the desk. She wasn't usually a bitchy person but she had taken an instant dislike to Jo, despite her being Ellen's daughter. Besides, she was only indicating that Dean was way off limits.

"Does it say how to kill it?" Sam asked, already tapping at his computer from the opposite side of the room.

"Nope." Dean said, crossing the room with his burger in his hand and leaning over Sam to see the screen, triggering an argument about ketchup on the laptop.

"So you and Dean…" Jo started, almost the instant Dean was out of earshot.

"Yes?" Maddy snapped, not bothering to specify what her answer meant when Jo continued to glare at her.

"I didn't think you'd be his type."

Maddy lifted her eyebrows, eyeing Jo coldly as she sat back in her seat opposite her, her twiddling of her knife becoming increasingly rapid.

"Why? Because I can think as well as having an ass like mine?" Maddy snapped boldly, her temper flaring as the thought that Dean and Jo could have happened long before she came back to the job flickered into her mind.

Neither girl seemed to notice that the two boys were sitting in silence watching them warily as they sniped at each other bitchily across the desk.

"Er… guys…" Sam started as the argument got more and more heated and both girls were red in the face with anger.

"Hold on." Dean said, throwing an arm out to stop Sam moving. "Maybe we'll get a catfight."

Sam gaped at his brother for a long moment before shaking his head and getting to his feet.

"Yeah, and they could hurt each other." He pointed out as Maddy got angrily to her feet at something Jo had said.

Dean sighed and shuffled across the room to pull Maddy back before she could take a swing at Jo, which only made Jo flush an even darker shade of red and mutter something thoroughly abusive under her breath.

"I didn't know you needed someone to protect you." She sneered as Dean hauled Maddy back a few steps.

"I don't." Maddy snarled, almost clawing Dean's enclosing arms as she tried to swing at Jo while she was still within reach.

"I'm worried I'll have to tell your mom where you got the bruises from." Dean said pointedly, making Jo bite her lip in embarrassment and drop her head angrily to avoid his gaze.

Dean took advantage of the momentary silence to drag Maddy out of the motel room and down the corridor to a deserted corner by the back stairs.

"What was that about?" He asked calmly, watching Maddy pacing backwards and forwards angrily in front of him.

"Have you slept with her?" Maddy demanded ignoring his question since she didn't have a rational answer for it at the moment.

"What?" Dean spluttered, astounded by her sudden change of topic as she shot him a brief scathing look before returning to her pacing.

"You heard me." She muttered, determinedly keeping her face averted from him so he wouldn't see how ridiculous she felt asking him such a question.

"Are you insane? No! Ellen would never let me out alive if I went anywhere near Jo."

This was apparently the wrong thing to say to a still furious Maddy who turned on him in a flash, her eyes wild and brimming with angry tears and her face red.

"Oh so that's all that's keeping you away, is it?"

Dean had no idea what was going on but he did know he was under attack for absolutely no reason and his own temper flared for an instant.

"Hey, you're the one who left! You left me, Maddy, not the other way around. You can't have it both ways."

Maddy froze as he snapped at her, the colour draining from her face leaving her looking dangerously pale and her eyes scarily huge in her face. It took her a long moment to answer and when she did she murmured the words so softly that Dean had to strain to hear them.

"Do you want to know why I left, Dean? I left because you couldn't give me what I wanted. I want a husband and children, maybe not a picket fence or a Labrador but dammit I want a husband who loves me. And I wanted you for all of that. I don't think you could ever give me that, Dean… could you?"

She didn't give him time to answer, even if he could have attempted one.

"Do you know what it's like being in love with you, Dean? It's like having an itch. There's nothing you can think of but scratching it and after you have you're left with the pain."

Neither of them noticed how ridiculous that statement sounded as they stared at each other silently, Dean unable to muster any words… a condition which only ever happened with Maddy. Maddy was trembling from head to foot, terrified that he would send her home and she would never see him again after her verbal explosion.

"Why did you come back to hunting then?" Dean finally asked, unable to ask her anything about what she had just said.

"To save the world of course." She said flatly, giving him a dry grin that didn't quite reach her eyes.

He grinned back at her despite himself and she frowned, well aware that she was out of order to land all that on him after everything he'd just been through. She reached out to him on instinct, never for a moment thinking he'd reject her as she folded him into her arms and clung onto him.

"Sorry." She whispered into his neck, hoping he couldn't feel her hot tears.

She felt him shrug and she pulled back to look him in the eye. He was smirking at her and she finally smiled back at him, a genuine smile. She leaned up and kissed him briefly.

"You're not angry?"

He lifted his eyebrows at her as he followed her back down the corridor towards their room where Sam was calming Jo down.

"Two hot girls fighting over me… I'm just disappointed you weren't in your underwear."

Maddy punched him as hard as she could but there was a grin on her face nonetheless. Dean rubbed his arm where she'd just punched him with a rueful shake of his head.

"Besides, if you'd gone at it with Jo I'd have had to explain to Ellen why she got her ass kicked."

Maddy brightened considerably at these words and almost skipped back to the room, absurdly pleased that Dean had finally recognised that the self-defence classes she had taken in his absence had definitely paid off.

"I could probably take you now." She taunted, walking backwards in front of him to gauge his reaction.

"Is that a challenge?" He growled, wriggling his eyebrows at her and advancing on her as she darted into the room and almost toppled over Sam.

"Oh right, liquefying insides and stuff." She groaned sheepishly when Sam gave her an astonished look. "What a mood-killer."

"Nothing kills my mood." Dean pointed out cheerfully, rifling through his back for appropriate weapons.

* * *

**mssammydean** – as if anyone would pick someone else over Dean no matter who he was. Don't worry there shall be less mushy stuff soon

**becki2810** – thanks very much here's the next chapter for you


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: don't own don't sue

**Full Summary**: Sequel to Hell Hath No Fury. Dean and Sam have found a way out of Dean's bargain and pay a visit to Maddy who is back in the States and working in a museum. Naturally she gets swept up into more hunting, and back on the road with Dean.

**Pairings**: DeanOFC SamOFC

**Rating**: M for language and eventual sex scenes

Lyrics at the beginning from 'Heartbeat' by Scouting For Girls

**The Devil's Road**

**Chapter Five**– **Heartbeat**

Am I alone in your heart  
Have I hope with your heart  
She's such a teaser, she's such a star  
Give me a reason or gimme a chance  
Am I alone in your heart, or am I alone

It tears me apart  
Doing all I can do, just to be close to you  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat  
Always up for a laugh, she's a pain in the ass  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat  
Give me an evening, or give me a night  
I'll show you the time, of your life  
I'll walk you home safe, from the dark  
I'll give you my jacket, I'll give you my heart  
But she won't come dancing tonight, she's having the time of her life  
Doing all I can do, just to be close to you  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat  
Always up for a laugh, she's a pain in the ass  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat  
I do love, she does a heartbreak  
I did love, till she broke my heart  
Doing all I can do, just to be close to you  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat  
Always up for a laugh, she's a pain in the ass  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat  
I skip a heartbeat for you

Doing all I can do, just to be close to you  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat  
Always up for a laugh, she's a pain in the ass  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat  
I skip a heartbeat for you

"We're getting nowhere." Sam huffed, shoving the pages of research he had accumulated away from him irritably.

"Sure we are. We know how, where and why it's picking its victims and who its next victim is. We even have an idea who the thing is. We're not nowhere, we're bang on X marks the spot." Maddy supplied helpfully, busy bouncing a ball off the opposite wall lazily.

"That's not helping." He snapped back sulkily, glancing up hopefully when Dean stomped into the room. "Any luck?"

Dean shook his head, making a beeline directly for the shower as Jo trotted in after him.

"We got nothing. We followed him around all day and night and couldn't get close to him. If it's going after him, it's gonna need better luck than we've got." She sighed, slouching into a nearby chair and rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"The only chance we've got is a charity ball he's RSVP'd to tonight." Sam said, making a note of the time and address on a nearby notepad.

"Well that sounds like its MO." Maddy chipped in, pausing in her ball bouncing for a moment. "A crowded place where it can blend in."

"Yeah, so how are we supposed to get in?" Dean called out from the bathroom.

Maddy rolled her eyes as he appeared back in the room with wet hair. Maddy crossed the room, leaning on Jo's shoulder and grinning at Dean.

"Feminine wiles." She purred, looking up at him from under her lashes. "When is it?"

Sam tossed her the notepad and she eyed the address carefully, tossing it back to him and glancing at her watch.

"We've got a few hours until this thing starts, you guys know where to rent a couple of tuxes from?" She asked Sam, trying not to picture Dean in a tux when he started grumbling behind her about monkey suits and stuck-up parties.

"What are thinking?" Sam asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes at Maddy when she followed Jo to the door.

"Shopping." She winked at Sam. "Meet us outside that party tonight."

Before either brother could argue the door was shut.

* * *

"I hate this." Dean muttered yet again, tugging on his collar irritably as they peered out from around a large bush.

They had been waiting for almost an hour, skulking in the bushes outside the huge mansion housing the masquerade ball waiting for the girls to arrive and Sam was getting closer and closer to throttling Dean if he continued complaining.

"I know." Sam said, fiddling with the black mask in his hands idly as he squinted down the street.

The sound of giggling made them perk up and they peered around the bush expectantly.

"The bushes?" Maddy said, lifting her eyebrows over the elaborate peacock feathered mask covering her eyes. "Very subtle, boys."

They eyed each other for a moment. Both boys looked particularly delicious in their tuxes, Sam had slicked his hair back and Dean's black mask was propped on his head.

"You boys scrub up nice."

Dean studied both girls carefully from top to bottom. Maddy's emerald green silk dress emphasised everything she had, the front of the dress was boned like a bodice and fell into a sweep to her lower back exposing her pale skin. She had taken to dying her hair out of boredom and it was currently a riot of dark red curls half piled up.

"Shall we go?" Jo asked sharply, shaking him out of his daydream as Maddy smirked at him smugly.

"Nice dress." Dean told Maddy as she linked her arm through his, her long silken gloves standing out against the black material of his tux.

"Well I doubt I'll get the chance to dress up again any time soon so I thought what the hell." She grinned.

"How'd you handle a shopping trip with Jo?" He continued, ignoring the harsh look Jo sent him over her shoulder as she and Sam joined the short line of people waiting to get into the house.

"She's not so bad, once I told her who you belong to."

Dean wriggled his eyebrows at her and she elbowed him in the ribs.

"Not looking too bad tonight, is she?"

Maddy rolled her eyes, ignoring his hints for an argument. Jo did look good, Maddy disliked her intensely but she was well aware of how good Jo looked at the moment. She had chosen a turquoise dress with a strapless bodice and a split up to her thigh to match her silver and grey mask.

"It took forever to do her hair." Maddy grumbled grudgingly, glaring at the waves rippling over Jo's left shoulder.

"Where'd you get the jewels?" Dean asked, wisely changing the subject since Jo was glowering at Maddy from behind her mask.

"Borrowed them." Maddy muttered, biting her crimson lips and avoiding his gaze when he chuckled at her.

"Planning on giving them back?" He asked slyly as they edged up the queue, closer towards the doors and the armed guards.

"Of course!" Maddy snapped, affronted. "Show time."

They had reached the guards and Maddy glided forwards to join Jo in fluttering their eyelashes at the guards.

"Invitations, ladies?" A short man in a tux asked, holding a large list in his hands and eyeing them beadily through rimless glasses.

"You heard him… the invitation, Wendy." Maddy said sweetly to Jo, smiling shyly at him and making him stand up a little straighter.

"But I thought you had them, Anna dear." Jo replied softly, eyeing the nearest bodyguard from under her lashes.

"Oh no, you had them when we left I'm sure of it. They were in your purse." Maddy simpered, smiling a little and biting her lip.

"I didn't bring my purse!" Jo wailed, her lip trembling as she stared at the little man helplessly.

"What's your name? You might be on the list." He suggested helpfully, blushing when both girls fixed their eyes on him.

"Carter." Maddy supplied without a moment's hesitation.

"Ah!" The man ticked something off on the list with flourish and bowed to them both. "Do go on in… who are they?"

Anxious to dispel the suspicion in his voice, Maddy put her hand on his arm and locked her gaze with his.

"Our bodyguards. They're a real drag but… daddy's orders." She whispered conspiratorially into his ear, just close enough to make his cheeks rosy as he ushered them in.

Dean saluted the little man smugly as they followed the girls into the main lobby of the mansion. They found them accepting champagne from the free bar, clinking glasses in a brief moment of amiability.

"We're so good." Maddy sighed smugly, sipping her champagne demurely and scanning the room for the victim.

Maddy rolled her eyes when Dean headed straight for the buffet and disappeared into the crowd. She was standing by the sweeping staircase leading up into the higher floors when she felt a hand on her lower back.

"Not now, Winchester. I'm…"

She trailed off when she turned around to find a very wealthy-looking man holding a glass of champagne towards her. She accepted it with a red face, ducking her head to avoid his amused gaze.

"Thank you."

"I haven't seen you around here before, we don't usually get such pretty patrons."

She met his gaze with a smile, not particularly listening to him as she continued to scan the room for their victim.

"So which charity are you representing tonight?"

Her stomach gave a twist when she finally spotted the next victim, locked in conversation with a short man with a very very obvious toupee, standing over by the French doors which led out onto the balcony. She smiled at him, shoved her glass into his hand and darted across the room towards the victim.

"Hi!" She said brightly, manoeuvring her way between the two men and smiling sweetly up at the victim. "I'm a huge supporter of yours."

She could see the brothers lingering in the background of the crowd, keeping a sharp eye out for who their monster could be. She switched onto auto-pilot, chatting idly to their victim and fluttering her eyelashes often enough to keep him interested as she searched the crowd for their killer.

It all happened so quickly that she barely had time to register it. Dean lurched forward towards them, Jo shouted something over the crowd and Sam pulled his gun out from the back of his trousers. Maddy grabbed the victim and heaved him to the floor, throwing herself over him and covering her head as the commotion struck over them. She dragged the confused victim over to a small alcove and shoved him into it, telling him to keep his head down and shout if anyone came near him.

"Maddy!"

She spun around, squinting into the mass of rushing people for the brothers. She felt something slam into her with enough force to knock them both through the French windows besides them. She automatically braced herself as they slammed into the balcony floor, glass showering down upon them both. She could just make out the man she had been talking to snarling over her as she struggled to free herself from his grip.

She scrabbled for the knife tucked into the purse attached to her dress, her vision blurring as he pounded her head against the marble floor. She managed to rip the knife from her purse and force it through his neck. He fell back from her angrily, tearing the knife from his throat and smiling obscenely at her through the blood. Maddy heaved herself up, rubbing the blood out of her eyes and backing away from him.

She felt a hand under her arm and she let Dean drag her to her feet, stumbling over her ruined purse in her high heels as she took the gun Dean was offering her. Sam was wrestling with the newly revived man and Jo was hurtling towards them across the ballroom with a candelabra in her hands.

He snarled viciously at her as she approached, hurling Sam backwards into her. The two of them tumbled to the ground, Sam's jacket going up in flames as the spilled champagne caught fire.

"Is fire how you kill it?" Maddy shouted at Dean as they raced over to rip Sam's jacket off of him.

"Ironic, huh?" Dean bellowed back, tearing the jacket from Sam and slapping at the flames still on his brother's back.

Maddy seized the flaming jacket and tossed it at him, accepting the bottle of champagne Jo tossed her and smashing it over his head to increase the flames. The four of them stumbled back towards the ballroom as the fire consumed him, shielding their eyes from the heat.

* * *

**mssammydean** – indeed she would have, I dislike Jo intensely grrr. Here's an update for you.

**Mandalynn23** – thanks a lot, here's an update for you and don't worry there shall be fun Maddy/Dean stuff soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: don't own don't sue

**Full Summary**: Sequel to Hell Hath No Fury. Dean and Sam have found a way out of Dean's bargain and pay a visit to Maddy who is back in the States and working in a museum. Naturally she gets swept up into more hunting, and back on the road with Dean.

**Pairings**: DeanOFC SamOFC

**Rating**: M for language and eventual sex scenes

Lyrics at the beginning from 'I Love You Anyway' by Boyzone

**The Devil's Road**

**Chapter Six**– **I Love You Anyway**

Tell me what you want from me  
So I can try to make you see  
That I'm in no position for giving  
Cos all I see you do is lie  
And I can't help but close my eyes  
And wonder 'bout you in my life  
I'm drowning in your tears  
I'm delirious  
Are you serious?  
What goes on in your head?  
I'm just curious  
Cos I'm hanging here  
Got me dangling here  
Think your love, oh your love has got off my head  
It's unbelievably hard to love you  
But I love you anyway  
I've been trying too hard not to love you  
But I love you anyway  
Oh, I should've known  
That you'd go and steal my eyes  
Oh, I should've known  
From then on I'd lose my life  
I don't get it, I really don't get it  
I try to walk away but my feet won't let me  
I don't get it, I just don't get it  
I try to walk away but my feet won't let me  
You have me baby  
You drive me crazy  
You have me baby  
You drive me crazy  
It's unbelievably hard to love you  
But I love you anyway  
I've been trying too hard not to love you  
But I love you anyway  
You have me baby  
It's so incredibly hard to love you  
You drive me crazy  
But I love you anyway

"Burns, that's new." Maddy grumbled, rubbing cream into her leg. "To think I actually missed this job."

"Well if you need any help…" Dean started, smirking at Maddy when she glared at him from where she was stretched out along the backseat.

Sam turned in his seat to survey Maddy shrewdly, his forehead wrinkled in concern as he watched her rub the cooling cream into her legs vigorously.

"I don't understand why it's taking so long for your burns to heal. Ours healed weeks ago."

Maddy scowled at him, waving the tube of cream at him irritably.

"Don't rub it in. My body feels like it's on fire." She muttered, frowning down at herself in confusion.

"Maybe you're getting the flu." Sam suggested, holding his hand out to feel Maddy's forehead.

He yanked his hand back with a yelp of pain when the temperature of her forehead burned into his hand. Maddy nodded at him pointedly, reclining back against the backseat with a sigh. Dean eyed her carefully in the rear-view mirror. She had her head leaning back over the seat and her neck glistened with sweat. Her hair was tied back messily and lose strands clung to her skin.

"Stop staring." She snapped, not bothering to raise her head as she waved a map like a fan at her bared skin.

Despite the advancing autumnal weather Maddy only had on a white vest top, already drenched in sweat, and a pair of denim cut-offs. Her skin was red and her face was flushed, the heat emanating off her was searing.

"You don't look ill… but you don't look normal." He pointed out, grinning when she glared at him viciously.

Despite how much she wished to punch the back of his smug head, she didn't have the energy. Maddy rubbed a hand across her eyes, shifting her head so it rested against the cool glass of the window. She hadn't been sleeping well lately, she'd spent the last four nights tossing and turning in her bed. Her skin flamed all night and erotic dreams of strangers kept her from rest.

As her mind wandered over possible reasons for her strange condition, she must have drifted into sleep. She woke in a new bed in a new motel room. The sun was setting, casting a red glow over the entire room. Maddy stretched against the sticky sheets, pushing them away irritably. She lay back down and curled in on herself as her heart continued to pound from her dream. She could feel her entire body thrumming, attuned to every curl of wind that drifted in through the open window and caressed her bare skin.

As she tried to slow her breathing she caught sight of Sam at the small table on the opposite side of the room. He had a newspaper in his hand which he was flicking through slowly, searching for something in the area. She stared at him for a long moment, studying the way his hair curled at the back of his neck and the muscles that shifted under his shirt when he moved. She bit her lip and cocked her head to the side, her eyes running over his arms and strong legs greedily.

The door slammed as Dean stomped in, shaking rain out of his hair and grumbling about the queues in the nearby store. He slapped a pile of newspapers down on the table in front of Sam, tugging off his jacket and slumping down onto his bed to take off his boots.

Maddy shook her head harshly, shaking the heat out of her mind as she flushed at her recent thoughts of Sam. She had NEVER been attracted to Sam that way, ever. She got hurriedly to her feet and darted into the bathroom for a cold shower.

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright?"

Maddy nodded at Sam, her eyes restlessly scanning every man in the bar as they waited for their drinks. Her legs were tapping edgily on the floor and her fingers were drumming on the table, as they had been for the past twenty minutes.

"Stop." Sam hissed through his teeth, his hand clamping down on hers irritably.

She yanked her hand away so fast she almost knocked her stool over. She blushed and averted her eyes when she caught Sam's glance. She had been avoiding him as much as possible since that morning and had currently been pondering whether or not to tell Dean and Sam what was happening to her. On the one side, she wasn't growing any horns or scales but on the other this was not normal.

Her skin was still burning hot to the touch and she was constantly in a state of arousal. It was getting to the point where sitting in the room with both of them was making her want to spontaneously combust. As it was she was eyeing a leather-clad goon with long hair with way too much interest than was normal. She leapt to her feet, rocking the table as she did so.

"I'm going back to the room, gonna get some sleep." She mumbled, darting out of the bar before either of them could say anything.

She raced all the way back to the motel, returning to her high school years when she had gone running every day just for the freedom of having her music matching her pounding feet. She ran as fast as she could the entire five blocks back until her lungs were aching so badly she could barely breathe as she struggled with the lock.

When she finally caught her breath, she sighed. She'd missed her running, she should start up again. She shed her clothes in the middle of the room, opened all the windows and wandered into the shower.

She had just emerged from her very long very cold shower, wrapped in a towel, when Dean appeared in the doorway. He looked very irritable at having been sent to check on her by Sam, until he saw her in a towel. She froze when she saw him stood in front of the door, her hair dripping down her shoulders and the small towel riding up her thighs. They stared at each for a moment until Dean heaved a sigh and wandered past her to shut the windows.

"Well you're still in one piece, Sam will be pleased."

Maddy watched him carefully as he tossed his jacket over the chair and stretched the kinks out of his back. She barely knew what was happening when she flew at him, tackling him and sending them both toppling over across the nearest bed. She was suddenly on fire, every inch of her attuned to Dean's deliciously cool body beneath her.

Despite his shock he had no objections to this turn of events and he reacted with as much enthusiasm as he could. He couldn't seem to keep up with her though; she was frenzied in her passion, dragging her nails down his shoulders until he shuddered, biting him and almost fighting with him. He would have been concerned at her sudden ferocity if he hadn't been gaining something he'd long been after.

* * *

Dean woke after a sharp jab at his ribs, lifting a hand groggily to shade his eyes from the harsh sunlight. Sam slowly came into focus, glowering down at him with an exasperated look on his face.

"You just can't control yourself, can you?"

He shook his head and wandered off, collecting discarded clothes with a disgusted look on his face. Dean manoeuvred himself into a sitting position slowly. He felt like he'd been hit by a truck… again. The sun hurt his eyes and his entire body felt battered and bruised. In fact, looking down at himself, his body was bruised.

He had scratches all over his torso, and from the feel of it his shoulders too, and bite marks on his arms. He rubbed a hand against his bruised ribs gingerly, shaking his head to try and clear the fog that had apparently filled it.

"Technically, she took advantage of me." He mumbled, stretching then wincing as pain shot through his back.

What had gotten into her? She had always been feisty… so very feisty, he thought with a smirk, but last night had been so… dangerous. He frowned when his mind settled on the word. He shook the thought from his head and got slowly out of bed, stumbling over to the shower.

"Where is she?" He asked over his shoulder, tripping over a discarded boot and nearly cannoning into the bathroom door.

"Said she was going for a run." Sam replied vaguely, his eye caught by a headline on the front page of the newly delivered newspaper.

Maddy could feel her lungs burning as she pushed her legs as hard and fast as she could, not even noticing the surroundings blurring past her. How could she have done that! Of all people! She hadn't been able to control herself though. It was as if she was an animal, it was all she could think of. She shook the images from her head and sped up even more.

Sam and Dean were on their way out when she made it back to the motel. She kept her gaze fixed on Sam as he explained where they were off to and that the notes for the case were on the desk.

"Beat it, Sam."

Maddy heard Dean mutter under his breath. She turned to face him with a wary look on her face, trying to put as much distance between the two of them as was possible.

"So, about last night…" Dean trailed off when Maddy squinted at him, cocking her head to the side so she could get a proper look at him.

"You look like hell." She blurted out, staring at him with a horrified look in her eye.

His face was pale and gaunt, his eyes were sparkling feverishly highlighting the black rings under them and the bite marks on his neck looked vivid against his pale skin.

"Yeah I was thinking about having some work done." He said thoughtfully, pouting at the mirror behind her head.

She punched him in the shoulder, wincing when he grunted and stumbled back a step.

"What's happened?!" She demanded, putting her trembling hand up to his face and staring hard at him.

"If you're trying to seduce me again… I probably won't resist."

He winked at her and she rolled her eyes, running her hand lightly down his chest with a thoughtful look on her face.

"I could seduce you again, I suppose." She grinned up at Dean from under her lashes. "Or I could go take that shower and then get started on the research."

She took a step closer to him, nudging him with her hip and reaching up to play with the charm around his neck.

"Guess which one will be much more satisfying and definitely last longer." She murmured, leaning forward to nuzzle his neck with the tip of her nose.

She heard him grunt at the back of his throat as her hand tickled his ribs, a particularly sensitive spot for him.

"You should go." She whispered against his pulse point. "Sam's waiting for you."

She heard him cussing under his breath, and she laughed quietly to herself.

"Ah." She sighed. "So very easy."

She shoved him towards the door, shutting it on his mutinous mutterings and heading for the shower.

"What's on the agenda this week?" She muttered to herself, rifling through the newspaper clippings Sam had left in a neat pile for her.

Apparently several men had been found dead in the town they were in, all of them after some sort of sexual encounter.

"'As we went to print the medical examiner had yet to officially rule on cause of death. The only definitive fact we could ascertain is that all the victims were in perfect health and in the prime of their lives with no evidence of foul play.'."

Maddy's trembling hand dropped the page she was holding when she saw a photo of one of the victims on the desk. She slowly shoved the pages on top of it over to one side so she could pick it up.

"You." She whispered, her horrified eyes burning with fear as she dropped the page as though it had burned her.

She had dreamed about the last victim a few nights ago… the night he died. She forced her brain to remember the dream as best she could. As far as she had been able to tell it was just another of her strange erotic dreams that had taken over her brain in the last week.

She sat down suddenly in the chair, pulling her laptop towards her with trembling hands. Her heart sank and her stomach began to coil painfully around and around as the images of each victim appeared on the screen before her. They had all died since her strange dreams had started and her vision began to blur as their faces swam before her. She could feel her stomach revolting against her and she leapt to her feet, hurtling into the bathroom so fast she rammed her ribs against the toilet bowl.

When she was done she got to her feet shakily, leaning against the tiled wall. She slowly brushed her teeth and rinsed her mouth out, moving in a daze. Feeling suddenly cold despite her still burning temperature, she crawled into her bed and pulled the covers over her head.

* * *

"It could be a shtriga."

"What, going for 30-year-old men?"

Dean cursed loudly as he struggled with the door key for a while, snapping at Sam when he tried to take over. The light from outside shot through the open door, blinding Maddy for a brief second. She threw a hand up to shade her aching eyes.

"Are you sleeping again?" Sam asked softly, wandering over to Maddy's side and placing a cold soda on the table next to her.

When she didn't move he frowned down at her, taking in the foetal position she was curled into under the blanket.

"What's wrong?"

Maddy pushed herself up on one elbow to slug some soda, sitting up against the headboard and hugging her knees.

"I'm scared." She sighed, chewing on her bottom lip so she didn't cry.

She felt Dean move over to stand next to her, exchanging a glance with Sam over her head. She took a deep breath and blurted out everything that had happened in her dreams and to her body in the past couple of weeks. She flinched and avoided Dean's gaze when she got to the part about her outrageous sex drive.

They stared at her in silence for a long while after she was done.

"Well at least someone's getting some around here." Dean finally said, making Maddy giggle in spite of herself.

Once she'd started she found it hard to stop, the horror she had felt earlier didn't seem so bad now that the boys were back and Dean could still make her laugh.

"Well I don't think you've killed anyone… sorry to disappoint you, sweetheart. You're still a dull civilian." Dean said, grinning at Maddy as she finally looked up at him cautiously.

"You don't?" She asked slowly, looking him hard in the eye suspiciously.

He shook his head, throwing her the police files on each of the victims. After she had scanned through them all she sat back thoughtfully.

"That's right. You have an alibi for each and every death."

Instead of cheering her up, this piece of information seemed to make her feel even worse.

"I'm not going psychic am I?!" She wailed, throwing her arms over her head and burying her face in her knees.

To her surprise the pair of them began chuckling at her. She peered over her arms and glared at them both harshly.

"I highly doubt it." Sam said, wandering over to the desk and starting in on the police reports.

Maddy rolled over away from them, burying herself under the covers and muttering irritably to herself.

* * *

"Dean… Dean."

Dean shuddered awake, sitting up slowly and rubbing his face with his hands. When he looked over at Maddy she was kneeling besides him, a cold flannel in her hand. He had been dreaming about Hell again. Glancing over he saw Sam out cold on the other side of the double bed. He had tried to convince Maddy to join him instead, but to no avail.

"Are you OK?" Maddy asked him softly, cocking her head to the side and handing him the flannel.

"Peachy." He muttered, swinging his legs over the side of the bed besides her.

She scowled at him, getting to her feet and moving back across the room. He grabbed her wrist, tugging her back towards him until she was stood between his legs.

"Y'know if you're going to start with the bedside manner…"

Maddy shoved his shoulder roughly, letting her natural irritation with him override her strange urges. She leaned over him, forcing him onto his back and running her hands over his chest.

"Oh Dean… always after what you can't have." She whispered, trailing kisses down his throat while his hands ran over her back through her thin t-shirt.

"You forgot about yesterday already?"

She stood back up, staring down at him with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"I wasn't in my right state of mind." She pouted, ruffling his hair and wandering back to her bed, knowing full well that he was watching her.

"Are you two ever going to sleep?" Sam demanded from behind Dean, rolling over with a groan when Maddy threw a pillow at his head.

* * *

**Mandalynn23** – thanks a lot, here's some more Dean and Maddy for you

**mssammydean** – here's the Maddy/Dean fun for you, glad you like it

**** – I'm getting them back up to that point they had to adjust first, hope you like it

**undermyumbrella** – thanks a lot here's an update for you

**TwilightEclps** – thanks very much


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: don't own don't sue

**Full Summary**: Sequel to Hell Hath No Fury. Dean and Sam have found a way out of Dean's bargain and pay a visit to Maddy who is back in the States and working in a museum. Naturally she gets swept up into more hunting, and back on the road with Dean.

**Pairings**: DeanOFC SamOFC

**Rating**: M for language and eventual sex scenes

Lyrics at the beginning from 'Shake, Shake' by The Subways

**The Devil's Road**

**Chapter Seven**– **Shake, Shake**

I sold my soul so I could try  
I'm standing at the picket line  
And anyone who wants the fun now is the time  
I'm calling out to you from the basement  
I got a need to feel so I Shake! Shake!  
You got a problem with me, say it  
I couldn't care if we lose, no  
She said I'm lost and out of love  
I think its more a case of no damn luck  
Just like a gun just for the fun I set it off  
I'm calling out to you from the basement  
I got a need to feel so I Shake! Shake!  
You got a problem with me, say it  
I couldn't care if we lose  
I'm calling out to you from the basement  
I got a need to feel so I Shake! Shake!  
You got a problem with me, say it  
I couldn't care if we lose, no  
Another poem to you from the bedroom  
Into the streets I run from the classroom  
I got a need to feel so I Shake! Shake!  
I got a need to feel so I Shake! Shake!

"You're pathetic do you know that!"

Sam groaned when he heard the argument going on inside the motel room. Maddy's raging hormones had not helped the tension between her and Dean. They were at each others throat most of the time and he was tired… very tired.

"Give it a rest." He ordered, barging into the room with an irritable look on his face. "I got the keys for the crime scenes so let's go."

Maddy shot Dean a last scathing look and flounced out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"What was it this time?" Sam sighed, digging in his bag for their IDs in case they got caught at the scenes.

"I didn't do anything!" Dean pouted, not exactly meeting Sam's eye as he tucked his gun into his belt and grabbed his jacket.

The argument about whether the previous argument was Dean or Maddy's fault took them all the way across town, around every single crime scene and back to the motel room. If Sam was a less patient boy there would have been several severe beatings by now.

"Will you two give it a…" He trailed off when he shoved open the motel door and came face to face with Castiel. "Hi." He added lamely.

"Oh great, you always bring good news with you." Dean muttered when he caught sight of their visitor.

He wandered into the room, discarding his coat and stretching his shoulders crossly before he turned to face Castiel again. He crossed his arms over his chest and leant back against the desk.

"Hey Sam have you seen my bag anywhere?" Maddy asked, emerging from the hallway with her nose buried in the reports.

She stopped dead when she caught sight of Castiel standing by the door, as usual with a serious look on his face and his hands thrust into the pockets of his trench coat.

"Yum." She blurted out in spite of herself.

She flushed bright red, especially when Sam introduced Castiel with a smirk on his face and Dean glowered at her over Castiel's shoulder.

"Errr… I'll go look in the car." She mumbled, darting out of the room before anyone could say anything else.

* * *

She was sprawled across her front on the bonnet of the Impala when Dean came out to retrieve her. She had her legs swinging in the air and his sunglasses holding back her hair as she scribbled notes on her case idly.

"You couldn't jump him if you tried." He snapped, startling her and making her roll over slowly onto her back to survey him icily.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She bristled, tucking her notes into the book and the book into her bag.

"He's an angel, remember. Total Action Man status."

She rolled her eyes at him, sliding down the bonnet of the car so she could look him in the eye.

"You're not jealous are you?"

He scowled at her and muttered something under his breath. He threw his head back and smirked at her, grinning her favourite cocky grin that made her tremble. She leant forwards until her face was inches from his, running her fingertip along his stubbled chin. She loved him in stubble.

"You're so jealous." She whispered, pressing her lips briefly against his throat.

He growled at the back of his throat, the vibration tingling from her lips all over her body. She pulled back and stared him in the eye smugly. She pulled him towards her by his t-shirt, keeping his gaze fixed on her as she teased him.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." He lifted his eyebrows at her, winking and smirking when she rolled her eyes. "Wanna join me?"

She shook her head, cocking it to one side and staring at him coyly from under her eyelashes. He leisurely took his time eyeing her up and down, from her battered Converse, up her jeaned legs, over the white top tucked into them and lingering idly on her throat where her hair tumbled around it.

"Don't you want to see me naked?" He sulked, batting his eyelashes at her and almost making her giggle in spite of herself.

"You want the truth?" She asked slyly, holding her arms out to him so he could lift her down from the bonnet.

He kept his grip on her for a moment, holding her just close enough to him to make her heart stutter.

"Personally, I've always preferred you in clothes."

Not knowing how to take her reply, he frowned down at her for a while considering what meanings it could have.

"I mean come on, that ass in those jeans?"

She pulled away from him and winked, grabbing her bag from the bonnet and sauntering back to the motel room. She found Sam deep in conversation with a short brunette. Actually conversation was a bit light; they were in the middle of a very heated argument.

"Err, I guess I'm interrupting." Maddy finally said, eyeing the brunette curiously.

Sam ran a hand through his hair, sighing heavily and waving a hand at the brunette.

"This is Ruby. Maddy."

The two girls surveyed each other for a long moment, silently assessing whether the other proved a risk.

"You're the demon then, huh?" Maddy said slowly, grinning knowingly at Sam over her shoulder. "Cool."

She moved past the pair of them without a backward glance, rooting through her stuff for something.

"So am I playing bait again?" She called over her shoulder, beginning to throw things out of the bag as she searched deeper.

Sam, distracted by the argument he had just been having with Ruby, took a moment to realise what she was talking about. They had rung Bobby once they'd ascertained for definite that Maddy wasn't killing people in her sleep. He'd been able to give them an answer almost at once; incubus. Apparently an incubus was some sort of mutated demon which infected women with parts of itself and used them to seduce and kill men for their life-force. They had to find this incubus and kill it before the part of it inside Maddy burned her up. No pressure then.

"Remember that conversation we had a couple of hours ago?" She reminded him, finally emerging from the depths of her bag and turning to face them again. "I go around dressed like a whore until I attract this thing and we stake it into oblivion."

Sam nodded idly, turning away from them and heading over to the desk to look at the map of the town they'd bought from the gas station.

"He'll be at the gym." Ruby offered, appearing to give up on Sam and facing Maddy. "He's an old friend." She admitted when Maddy stared at her curiously.

"Thanks." She said with a grin, selecting something from the clothes strewn across her bed and taking them into the bathroom.

* * *

"This is ridiculous." Maddy muttered to herself as she leant back against the cool brick wall behind her.

If the burning temperature of her skin wasn't a constant reminder of her condition she'd have refused to wander around all tarted up like a cheap hooker. A frayed denim skirt that hardly covered her assets, a button-up vest-top which was at the moment unbuttoned as much as decently possible and a pair of hair-heeled wedges she could hardly walk in, were all she was wearing. Her hair was styled and much too big for her taste and it was getting increasingly on her nerves as it wafted into her face more and more often.

Her phone ringing startled her so much she dropped her handbag. She snatched it angrily up off the floor and dug her phone out quickly.

"Hello?" She sighed, scanning the surrounding area once again for any sign of this incubus guy.

"You look hot."

She grimaced at her phone and rolled her eyes, glaring towards the Impala in the distance where she could see Dean and Sam sipping their iced drinks.

"It's a hundred degrees out here." She snapped. "And if one more guy asks me how much I charge I swear to God…"

She could hear Dean chuckling down the phone as she scanned a pair of guys who wandered out of the gym gulping water. Dean's voice faded when her body heat shot up and her body began to tremble.

"That's him!" She hissed, wobbling a little on the spot as the heat affected her balance.

She could hear Dean calling to her down the phone as she put a steadying hand against the wall, blinking back the sweat plastering her fringe to her forehead. Her heart was banging against her ribs as she struggled to keep the succubus in sight. Apparently being this close to him was a very bad idea.

"I'm alright. Kill it." She finally said into the phone, her vision clearing a little as he got further away from her. "I think I'll… meet you at the motel."

She fumbled the phone into her bag and staggered into the gym. She asked the woman at the desk if she'd ring a cab for her. It took a lot of convincing for Maddy to talk her out of ringing an ambulance. When the cab arrived she helped her into it and told the driver to make sure she got home in one piece. She was very thoughtful, when Maddy could see straight again she'd have to thank her.

"I definitely over-tipped him." She muttered to herself as the cab sped away and she dropped her purse straight onto the floor.

She could just about see the bed through the sweat still pouring off of her and she stripped her tight, now damp, clothes and dumped them on the floor. She crawled into the bed, shaking and writhing in pain. Her body was burning to the touch, slick with sweat and her heart was pounding painfully fast. She felt like she was spontaneously combusting and she was hoping that wasn't hoping the succubus's victims died when he was done with them.

* * *

"Maddy!" Dean called irritably, having tripped over her purse on their way back into the motel room.

That succubus had been a son of a bitch to kill and all Dean wanted was a shower, a beer and some form of red meat. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously when Ruby appeared in the bathroom doorway. Her arms were wet and she was only in her jeans and t-shirt.

"What are you doing here?" Dean demanded, grabbing Maddy's discarded clothes and waving them at her. "Where's Maddy?"

Ruby rolled her eyes at him, busying drying off her hands with a white motel towel.

"She's fine now. You guys took long enough though, it was a close thing."

Dean glared at her, dropping Maddy's stuff back on the floor and stalking over to Ruby. He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her.

"Where is she?" He snarled.

Ruby shoved him away from her as Sam entered the room, staring from one to the other. The bathroom was too small for more than one person so Ruby waved Dean into it. He found Maddy, wrapped in a similar towel, submerged in the bathtub. Her skin was red all over and she was shaking as the cold water lapped her skin.

"You look like hell." He blurted out in shock.

Maddy cracked an eyelid and glared at him with as much energy as she could muster.

"Get over here so I can slap you." She croaked, slowly sitting up in the tub.

Deciding she probably couldn't put too much force behind a right hook at the moment; Dean grasped her by the upper arm and helped her climb out of the tub. Despite the frigid water she had been soaking in, her skin was barely cool to the touch.

"You killed it right?" She clarified, feeling steadier on her feet when he had hold of her.

He gave her an 'obviously' look and she rolled her eyes, beginning to shiver in her sopping wet towel.

"Typical, ain't it… a succubus takes over me and I still don't get laid." Maddy grumbled, pulling the plug and grabbing a dry towel from the rack. "Are you going to let me put this on?"

Dean cocked his head to the side and gave her the shit-eating grin that made her blood boil. He folded his arms across his chest and leaned back against the door to prove he wasn't leaving.

"I wasn't planning on stopping you." He grinned, looking at her teasingly from under his eyelashes.

Rolling her eyes she turned her back on him and let the towel she was wearing drop to the floor. It landed with a squelching noise but Dean didn't notice. Maddy smirked at him over her bare shoulder before wrapping the dry towel around herself.

"Now what?" She asked him, her hand unconsciously clutching the knot of the towel at her chest.

He lifted his eyebrows and she growled at him, shoving him hard in the shoulder so he fell backwards into the door.

"Don't start, I'm too tired."

When Sam pounded on the door Dean relented and pulled it open, leading Maddy out into the motel room. Ruby was no where in sight.

"Where is she?" Maddy asked, tossing her ruined clothes into the trash and grabbing her bag to find some clean clothes. "I wanted to thank her."

"She's gone." Sam replied in a voice that told her not to ask any questions.

Maddy dressed quickly under the towel, eager to be out of this town now she was feeling almost normal again.

"Where are we headed?"

Dean and Sam moved around the room, packing their stuff and wiping the surfaces down to clear their prints.

"Bobby's." Dean said, sneaking a look at Maddy in the mirror by the bathroom.

He was disappointed to find that she had managed to put on her bra under the towel and was now fully dressed in a pair of loose jeans and a men's sweater. How did women _do_ that? She looked young and vulnerable in the huge sloppy grey sweater that fell past her backside and drooped off one shoulder it was so big, with her wet hair curled over one shoulder. Her face lit up when she heard Bobby's name and she tugged on her brown Ugg boots and helped Sam lug their gear out to the Impala.

* * *

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty."

Maddy groaned, slapping the long end of her sleeve over her eyes and trying to burrow into the back of the seat. When that didn't work she peeped over the sleeve at Dean. He was leaning on the car, his head leaning over the front seat and staring at her in amusement.

Maddy stretched and unfolded herself from along the backseat. At least her body temperature was back to normal after the long drive to Bobby's. Dean had driven all night and they had arrived in the early afternoon. Maddy staggered out of the car and stretched, surveying the rather ramshackle house in front of her.

She followed Dean into the house, tripping rather ungracefully over a pile of books in the hallway as she went. When she reached the kitchen she found Bobby and Sam munching on take-away wraps at the kitchen table, which was full of ingredients for Bobby's homemade charms.

"When was the last time you guys ate something that wasn't made from leftover animal bits?" Maddy asked, wrinkling her nose in disgust when Dean grabbed his and stuffed it in his mouth. "I thought so."

She spun on her heel and held her hand out to Dean. He stared at her with his mouth full, forgetting to chew at the look on her face.

"Keys." She demanded, waving her hand for emphasis.

"What for?" He asked, swallowing his mouthful and glancing at Sam and Bobby for backup.

"I'm going to buy some real food and cook. We've got a kitchen for once."

Maddy glanced around the kitchen, coming to the conclusion that if they shifted the books and ingredients and wiped the place down it'd be fine to cook in.

Dean handed over the keys reluctantly with a dubious look on his face. Maddy blew him a kiss, tied her now erratically dry hair back, and headed back the way she had come.

"What just happened?" Dean asked Sam, putting his half eaten wrap back onto the table and staring from a thoroughly amused Sam to Bobby.

"I've learned that when women get something in their heads… it's best to agree and keep your head down, son." Bobby said as the Impala's engine roared to life outside.

* * *

When Maddy got back she found Sam and Bobby arguing over something good-naturedly in the back yard while Dean worked on a truck parked on the grass close to them. Maddy paused for long enough to get a tempting view of Dean in his jeans and t-shirt, covered in grease, bending over the truck.

"Hey Maddy, we cleaned the kitchen for you!" Sam called out from his position at the wooden picnic table opposite Bobby.

She waved an arm to thank him since the car keys were shoved in her mouth as she manoeuvred the bags of food into the kitchen.

"Need any help with those?"

She jumped, almost dropping the bags as Dean snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her against him. She had discarded the sweater in the car and could feel the heat from his body through her thin t-shirt. She put the groceries on the side and turned in Dean's embrace.

"I think I can hold my own." She said, backing up a step and dragging Dean with her by the t-shirt.

By the time her back hit the table, she was locked into his arms and her hands were running through his hair. He lifted her up and lay her down on the table without breaking the contact between their lips. They seemed to forget where they were as Maddy struggled to tug Dean's shirt over his head. She was sprawled on the table in a most unladylike fashion with Dean's hands up the back of her top trying to undo her bra and her own hands tangled in his t-shirt when they heard a loud cough. Maddy peeped over Dean's shoulder and saw Sam framed in the doorway with a huge smirk on his face.

"We're not eating on there later." He told them as he crossed the room to retrieve a beer from the fridge.

Dean buried his head in Maddy's shoulder and muttered a very long string of obscenities that Maddy distinctly heard included Sam and his laptop being shoved somewhere unpleasant.

"Get off my table boy!"

Dean finally climbed down from the table when Bobby entered the kitchen, grabbed Dean by the back of the t-shirt and dragged him off of Maddy. Maddy straightened her t-shirt and slid down off the table. Slightly disturbed that she was barely embarrassed anymore.

"Get out of the kitchen until I'm done." She commanded, busying arranging her ingredients along the counter.

Dean opened his mouth to say something but Bobby clapped a hand over his mouth before he could speak.

"Trust me, you'll live longer." He told him, shoving him protesting towards the back door.

* * *

**asam** – thanks very much here's another one

**Mandalynn23** – you're welcome, here's another update for you

**mssammydean** – I remember that episode vaguely, that's probably where I got the idea from. Here's more for you

**poplar-kat** – thanks a lot here's the next chapter for you


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**: don't own don't sue

**Full Summary**: Sequel to Hell Hath No Fury. Dean and Sam have found a way out of Dean's bargain and pay a visit to Maddy who is back in the States and working in a museum. Naturally she gets swept up into more hunting, and back on the road with Dean.

**Pairings**: DeanOFC SamOFC

**Rating**: M for language and eventual sex scenes

Lyrics at the beginning from 'Halo' by Beyonce

**The Devil's Road**

**Chapter Eight**– **Halo  
**Remember those walls I built  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make up a sound  
I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now  
It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out  
Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light  
I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget  
To pull me back to the ground again  
Feels like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
The risk that I'm takin'  
I'm never gonna shut you out  
Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away  
I can feel your halo halo halo

"Alright… Where's my iPod?"

Dean glanced up from the newspaper he was perusing and wrinkled his brow at Sam, who was towering over him with his hands on his hips. Dean ran his eyes over the room, which was all he was planning on contributing to this search, and then looked back at Sam with a shrug.

"How should I know?"

Sam glowered down at him, resisting the urge to snatch the newspaper out of his brother's hands as Dean turned the page with a lot of rustling.

"I had it this morning and now I can't find it." Sam declared irritably and there was a definite note of suspicion in his voice.

Being the good hunter he was, Dean picked up on the suspicion and lowered the newspaper so he could glare at Sam properly. He got angrily to his feet and tried, unsuccessfully, to stare down his nose at Sam. Even when he squared his shoulders Sam was still taller than him.

"Why would I want your stupid iPod? You have crap taste in music." Dean taunted, jabbing Sam in the chest with his finger as he spoke.

"Put away the testosterone boys, Maddy has it."

They both turned to face Bobby who had ambled into the room with a pile of weapons that needed polishing.

"She's out in the yard." He continued as he settled down into Dean's discarded chair, dislodging a pile of books as he dumped the weapons onto the table next to it.

"For someone with her amount of brains, that girl sure spends a lot of time outdoors." He mused, scratching his head under his cap consideringly for a moment before shrugging and selecting a knife from the pile of weapons to sharpen.

"That's because she's been itching to organize your books since she got here." Sam chortled as Dean disappeared out of the door to find Maddy.

Dean glanced briefly around Bobby's rather wild back yard, searching for a sign of red hair. When she wasn't there he dutifully trudged around the corner towards the auto yard. Hearing voices he lightened his step a little and crept between a couple of rows of cars, emerging into a wider space behind the cars he found a rusty old Cadillac with the hood propped up in the middle of the empty area. Squinting against the sun he saw Maddy sitting on the roof of the car, apparently deep in conversation with someone perched next to her. Someone sitting very close to her. Someone in a trench-coat with dark hair.

"Cas?" Dean blurted out before he could stop himself.

Luckily Maddy and Castiel were so deep in conversation they didn't hear him and he shuffled to the side so he was concealed behind Bobby's shed. As he watched, Maddy put her hand on Castiel's knee, staring at him with concern written all over her face. He frowned and squinted as the sun emerged from behind a cloud. He moved further away from the shed so he could get a better look at them. Castiel was talking rapidly, something unusual for him, and Maddy was listening intently. He still couldn't hear anything they were saying but from the looks of it, Castiel was upset about something. He paused for a while and Maddy patted his knee, apparently unable to find anything to say. Maddy put her arms around him and after a moment of hesitation, Castiel wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his head against her cheek. Dean felt like something heavy had been dropped down his throat into his stomach as he watched Maddy rub Castiel's back soothingly. He jumped about a foot in the air when Sam loudly appeared stomping between the rows of cars.

"Maddy!"

Both Maddy and Castiel broke apart and turned to look at him. Maddy looked angry but Castiel merely looked as impassive as ever. Dean blinked and Castiel was gone, leaving only Maddy clambering down from the roof and grinning at Sam. She handed him his iPod and informed him that his taste in music was awful.

"I don't see why you and Dean can't get it together… you're so similar." Sam muttered, snatching his iPod from her and stalking back towards the house grumbling to himself about ungrateful people.

Dean was just about to follow him when Maddy turned in his direction and glared at the shed with her hands on her hips. Busted. Dean had no intentions of arguing his way out of this one but the look on her face prevented him from moving.

"Do you always sneak up on people when they're having _private_ conversations?" She challenged, retrieving a tool from the backseat of the car and burying her head back under the hood.

"Were you talking about me?" Dean demanded, feeling white hot anger sweeping over him… at least he thought it was anger.

Maddy snorted into the engine, her answer muffled against the hood as she leant in closer to fiddle with something. She uttered a string of obscenities which tailed off when whatever she was struggling with fell into place with a clang.

"I said don't flatter yourself." She snapped when he told her to answer him in not-so-friendly terms. "Not everything is about _you_, Dean Winchester."

Dean floundered for a moment, watching as she pulled open the door of the Cadillac and leant in. She was apparently hotwiring it as a moment later the engine sputtered to life, evening out to a steady roar. She smirked with satisfaction, pulling a soda out of the backseat and taking a long swig.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe he needed someone to talk to?" She went on, staring him down and making him flush with embarrassment at his spying.

This only served to make him angrier, but he was unwilling to give her the answer he wanted to while she had at least a dozen potential weapons within reach.

"I didn't know you two were so close." He finally said, with an awkward combination of sadness and anger in his voice.

"I didn't know I had to fill you in on my relationships." Maddy retorted, slamming the hood of the Cadillac down and leaning back against it as she surveyed him with her arms folded.

"He's an angel… and the Station-Wagon driver he's wearing is _married_."

Maddy rolled her eyes and started collecting the tools she had borrowed from Bobby. As she walked past Dean she paused.

"Not everything is about sex, Dean. The sooner you learn that, the less confusing everything will become."

He stared after her in confusion for a moment before following her slowly towards Bobby's house. When he got there he found Bobby, Sam and Maddy standing in the kitchen.

"I figured it needs doing and I don't have the time." Bobby was saying to Maddy, exchanging a glance with Sam over her head.

"This sounds suspiciously like a distraction." Maddy said, staring Bobby dead in the eye challengingly.

Sam, who was never any good at lying to people who knew him well, started banging around making a fresh pot of coffee behind her.

"Of course not." Bobby said, staring boldly back at her without blinking.

Maddy continued to eye him suspiciously for a very long silent moment during which Sam fidgeted nervously behind her, until her face cracked into a large smile and she beamed at Bobby.

"Great! Let's get started."

She disappeared out of the room and Bobby turned to Sam with a disgusted look on his grizzled face.

"How do you ever get anyone to trust you boy?" He declared, shaking his head and moving into the hallway when the phone rang.

"What's going on?" Dean demanded, staring at Bobby's retreating back as Sam let out a relieved sigh and pulled some mugs out of the cupboard.

"Bobby just told Maddy she can catalogue his books." Sam explained, pouring the fresh coffee into the mugs and handing one over to Dean who had a smirk on his face; once Maddy started organizing she didn't stop.

"Who was it?" Dean asked Bobby as he re-entered the kitchen, accepting the mug of coffee which Sam was holding out to him.

"An old friend out in Cincinnati." Bobby grunted, sniffing his coffee then taking a gulp despite the temperature. "Wanted to know if I had a charm to repel lingering spirits."

Dean and Sam exchanged a glance across the kitchen, wondering why Bobby's friend didn't just get rid of the spirits. Deciding it was better not to ask, Dean headed out of the kitchen towards the living room. He stopped dead when he reached the doorway, causing a blockage behind him as Sam and Bobby got trapped in the small hallway.

"What are you thinkin' boy!" Bobby growled when the sudden halt caused him to slop some hot coffee down his front.

Dean stepped to the side so Sam and Bobby could see Maddy sat cross-legged in the middle of the living room. She had a pad of paper in her hand and was busy writing down the titles of all the books within reach. She had already marked out several sections of floor for different topics.

"If you're not helping, go away." She told them without looking up from the paper she was scribbling on.

* * *

Maddy blinked against the harsh light that pierced her eyelids. She held up a hand to block the light and sat up slowly. She had fallen asleep on top of the pile of blankets and cushions she had arranged on the living room floor whilst she catalogued.

"Nice job."

She squinted up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as Dean handed her a beer. He was referring to the newly lined shelves of books along the walls, carefully organised into different categories based on whatever the books could be used to bring down.

"Thanks."

She took a gulp of beer, wiping the back of her hand across her mouth and shoving her dishevelled hair out of her face. He was standing with one hand shoved into his pocket and the other holding his beer. He looked sort of sad as he sipped his beer and Maddy reached up, tugging on his jeans until he sat down next to her on the blanket.

"What's up?" She asked him, pulling her knees up to her chest and leaning her arms on them, dangling her bottle by the neck idly.

He shrugged, stretching his legs out before him and leaning back against the couch. She leaned into him and nudged him with her shoulder, grinning when he cracked an involuntary smile at her. He didn't answer her question so she sighed and stretched her legs out next to his.

"Where is everyone?" She asked, chugging on her beer. "It's quiet."

"Gone to pick up supplies or something else equally geeky." He snorted, draining his beer and putting the bottle on the table next to the couch, which was now cleared of books. "You and Castiel…"

Maddy burst out laughing, putting her head on his shoulder and making his body tremble with the force of her laughter. She patted his thigh and sipped her beer through her giggles.

"You're so cute!" She finally managed, ignoring the completely affronted look he had on his face. "Dean… I like Castiel, he's a good guy. And yeah, he's hot… very hot…"

He scowled when she trailed off with a dopey look on her face. He elbowed her and she snapped back to attention.

"But he's just…"

She didn't know how to describe what was between her and Castiel so she shrugged and took a gulp of her beer instead. When she had finished it she handed the empty bottle to him and he placed it next to his.

"You don't need to be jealous." She teased, kneeling up and turning so she was facing him.

He opened his mouth to argue with her but she cut him off by pressing her mouth against his. He was so surprised that it took him a moment to react as she grabbed the front of his t-shirt and pulled him away from the couch, pushing him down against the blankets without breaking contact with his lips. She straddled him and stared down at him with a smug smirk on her face as he roamed his hands over her waist.

"Besides… why would it bother you what I do with Castiel?" She asked him, cocking her head to the side and running her hands under his t-shirt.

He frowned at her, finding it difficult to string his thoughts together whilst she was sitting on top of him like that. He ran his hands up her jeaned thighs and she shook her head at him, taking hold of his wrists and pinning them down against the floor above his head. She had to lean over him to keep his hands still and he bit his lip at the tantalizing view of her chest her position revealed.

"Answer the question." She murmured, her face inches from his as she stared challengingly down at him.

"What was the question, again?" He finally asked, shifting underneath her when she bit on his bottom lip to keep his attention.

"What would me and Castiel have to do with you?" She breathed into his ear, tightening her grip on his wrists when he tried to pull loose.

He glared up at her when she brought images of Maddy and Castiel to his mind, angry that she was manipulating him this way and even angrier that he was enjoying it. She released his wrists briefly, kissing him again to distract him so that when he caressed her thighs she could pin his arms to his sides with her legs.

"You're not playing fair." He growled, perfectly aware that he could release his arms from under her if he chose to.

She pulled back from him and sat up, staring down at him with a strange look in her eye. She reached up to curl her hair around her fist and hold it thoughtfully at the top of her head. His eyes roved over her in her new position and she gave him a pleased smile, letting go of her hair and trailing her hands down her body.

"You never play fair." She told him, almost accusingly as she slowly drew her vest-top over her head and laid it over his eyes. "Not with me… and I think you need to be punished for that."

She could see his smirk and the surprise on his face and she grinned to herself. She was rather enjoying this taking control business.

"Any ideas?" She went on, grabbing one of the knives from the table by the couch and running the tip down his chest with a feather light touch.

She could feel his whole body tightening beneath her, not entirely because of the vulnerable position he was in. The knife was cold as she carefully sliced through his t-shirt and bared his chest.

"What are you doing?" He mumbled, particularly attuned to every minute movement she made whilst on top of him.

She didn't answer him, too busy tracing patterns with the tip of the knife on his bare chest. The cool blade made him shiver and she grinned, putting the knife back on the table and using her nails to repeat the patterns.

"I'm punishing you." She said against his chest, blowing gently on his bare skin until he shuddered underneath her.

He closed his eyes under her top, inhaling her scent and indulging in the feel of her lips and soft nimble hands against his skin. He was itching to touch her but it was rather enjoyable just letting her touch him.

"I don't think it's working." He managed vaguely as she leant back, deftly unbuttoning his jeans and kissing his navel lightly.

He made a noise at the back of his throat and she grabbed his wrists again, grinning up at his blindfolded form as he squirmed underneath her and his breathing sped up.

"Keep still." She ordered, digging her nails into his skin a little until he stilled beneath her and clenched his fists impatiently in his grasp.

"This isn't much of a punishment." He hissed through his gritted teeth as she released his wrists and tugged his jeans open.

"I can always stop." She pointed out, sitting back on her haunches and staring at him as he sat up and removed her top from his face.

He reached out and pulled her towards him, lying back down and taking her with him. He ran his hands up the back of her thighs and up her body into her hair, pulling her in for a long languid kiss.

"I didn't say that." He smirked when it ended, wrapping his hands in her hair and tugging on it lightly. "You don't really fancy Castiel, do you?"

She frowned down at him in confusion, trying to discern what was burning at the back of his eyes as he stared up at her. He had his hands in her hair so she couldn't move her head and escape his earnest gaze.

"Why are you so stuck on this?" She asked him, running her fingertips over his lips and willing him to talk to her instead of talking his way around it.

She kissed him again but he was holding something back this time, he was guarded beneath her and she sighed when she pulled away.

"Yes. I fancy Castiel." She admitted, seeing the disappointment flicker in his eyes. She leaned down and put her lips next to his ear. "But I love you." She breathed.

He looked like someone had dropped something extremely heavy onto his head so she took the initiative and kissed him again, urgently this time when she felt him react beneath her. She pulled up what was left of his t-shirt and he sat up so she could discard it. It was quite sensual to feel her bare skin against his while their jeaned legs rubbed against each other.

He unzipped her jeans, exposing the black lacy shorts she had on underneath them that matched her bra. He tugged her jeans down as far as they would go while she was still straddling him and she grinned, getting to her feet over him so he could take them off her. She stared boldly down at him in just her underwear, her hair ruffled around her neck. His cheeks were red and he was breathing heavily as she stood over him.

"Oh Dean." She sighed, bending over him and touching his lips again. "How could I ever want anyone else?"

She walked slowly around him, glancing at him over her shoulder as he propped himself up on his elbows to watch her. She sat down on the huge armchair with her knees together but her ankles apart. She leaned forwards on her knees and chewed on her fingertip.

"The things you make me feel…" She continued, running her hand over her thigh and across her bare stomach.

He swallowed when she traced her fingertips along her breasts, tracing the lace of her bra idly. She looked so provocative and yet so vulnerable that he pulled himself up onto his knees before her.

"I did miss you." He confessed, taking hold of Maddy's hands and pulling her back down onto the floor.

Since this was one of the most honest and open confessions he'd ever made concerning how he felt about her, she crawled back up his body so she could kiss him. They kissed for a long time, roaming each other's bodies. Dean couldn't remember the last time he had kissed a woman for longer than the time it took to get her undressed.

He didn't even notice that Maddy had slipped her hand into jeans until heat shot through him and he shuddered against her. He could feel her grinning against his lips as she continued to touch him, exerting just enough pressure to make him weak. Her touch was familiar and yet exciting. She sat up against him and he hurried to take off his jeans.

"Don't." She suddenly said with a wicked smirk, taking hold of his hands instead. "Leave them on."

He stared at her as she kissed his fingers gently and he knew it was different this time. Whatever they did now was far more serious than anything they'd done before.

* * *

Maddy didn't know what had woken her up until she felt the skin on the back of her neck prickling. She kept her eyes tightly closed as she strained her ears for a sign. She could hear a brief rustling to her right and she slowly cracked open an eye.

"Castiel!" She spluttered as she hurried to cover herself up properly with the blankets they were tangled in, especially glad that she had kept her bra on.

He was standing with his back to them, apparently to respect their privacy. He was staring out of the dark window with his hands deep in the pockets of his coat.

"What're you doing here?" Dean grumbled as he reached out for Maddy and tugged her closer to him, burying his head back into the pillows and looking as though he had every intention of going straight back to sleep.

"I came to talk to Dean." Castiel said in his toneless voice, still not turning around to face them.

Maddy reached around the floor until she found her jeans, pulling them on and wrapping Dean's ruined t-shirt around her since her vest-top had completely disappeared at some point during the night.

"I'll get you some coffee." She told Dean, briefly squeezing his hand as she headed into the kitchen.

She managed to pour herself a coffee one-handed whilst she held onto Dean's top, turning to find Castiel in the doorway with a dark look on his face. She offered him a cup as she added sugar. She sat down at the table and patted the seat next to her.

"What's up?"

He gave her that impassive look that made her squirm and she blew on her coffee, running her fingertip around the rim of her cup.

"I don't know what's happened." He finally said, leaning on the table and staring at the row of shelves opposite them. "Somewhere along the way… something's gone wrong… and now I don't know what to do."

Maddy sat up straighter and pushed her cup away, feeling suddenly queasy at his words. What if something had gone terribly wrong? Where were Sam and Bobby? Why weren't they back yet?

"I don't understand." She whispered, putting her hand on his arm to try and focus him since he was staring at the wall intently.

"Neither do I."

He got suddenly to his feet, startling her with the rapidness of his movement. She got to her feet as well and grabbed him by the arm.

"Wait! What's going on? Is it something to do with the boys?"

He shook his head and gave her a sincere stare that made her blush and let go of his arm, feeling suddenly very aware of how close they were standing to each other. He took her hand in his and held it tightly, running his thumb over her knuckles and looking over her head.

"Be careful." He finally said, letting go of her hand and moving towards the living room.

"Is something going to happen?" She asked as she followed him down the dark hallway.

He paused in the doorway to the living room where Dean was standing in his jeans looking irritably tired and rumpled.

"That's not what I meant." He said, he's gaze fixed on Dean who stared from one to the other.

The front door was thrown open and Bobby and Sam stomped in with their arms full of books and ingredients for a spell Bobby was trying to work on his house. They paused in mid-discussion when they saw Castiel and Dean standing in the living room, Maddy having disappeared upstairs when she heard the car pull up.

"What's going on?" Sam asked warily, depositing the books onto the hallway table and moving into the living room.

Dean looked pointedly at Castiel who hadn't said a word yet. The two of them joined Dean and Castiel in the living room.

"You never show up with good news." Dean sighed, sitting down on the couch and waiting for Castiel to start in on whatever mess they needed cleaning up now.

* * *

**mssammydean** – thanks here's your update

**Shakespeare-is-Love** – here's some more for you, hope you like it

**Poplar-kat** – everyone has to say yum to Castiel he's so edible. Thank you very much and here's an update

**a sam** – I hope this is quick enough for you, I've finally finished uni so I should have more time to update more often for you


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**: don't own don't sue

**Full Summary**: Sequel to Hell Hath No Fury. Dean and Sam have found a way out of Dean's bargain and pay a visit to Maddy who is back in the States and working in a museum. Naturally she gets swept up into more hunting, and back on the road with Dean.

**Pairings**: DeanOFC SamOFC

**Rating**: M for language and eventual sex scenes

Lyrics at the beginning from 'Halo' by Beyonce

**The Devil's Road**

**Chapter Nine**– **Halo**

Remember those walls I built  
Well baby they are tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound  
I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now

It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I ain't never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can see your halo  
I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
I can feel your halo

Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light  
I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't begin  
To pull me back to the ground again

It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I'm never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can see your halo  
I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
I can feel your halo

"So what's going on?" Maddy asked as she nudged the bags dumped on the ground around the boot of the Impala, leaning against the car and watching Dean as he checked that all their weapons were in there before he piled bags on top of them.

"Apparently our friends downstairs have picked a new bull's eye and we're the cavalry."

Maddy sighed and ran a hand back through her hair distantly, reaching up and tying it back in a loose ponytail. She was having trouble figuring out whether he was giving her the cold shoulder because they'd slept together or if it was something else. Some stupid male reason probably.

"Better get going then, huh."

He didn't reply or even lift his head out of the trunk and she rolled her eyes irritably, heading back into the house to finish packing up her stuff in the room that she'd been using. She was busy tossing her clothes haphazardly into various bags when Sam stuck his head around her door, a duffel bag under his arm.

"You almost ready? Dean's about to blow a gasket down there."

She nodded and gave her room a last sweeping glance, checking she hadn't left anything behind that she'd need any time soon. When she was satisfied, she handed the heaviest of her bags, those with her books and shoes in, over to Sam with a grin. They traipsed downstairs, a task made much easier now that Maddy had cleaned up the various clutter that used to be clogging them up, and met Bobby in the hallway downstairs by the front door.

"You kids stay safe now." He told them, his hands shoved in the pockets of his jeans and rocking backwards and forwards on his heels.

Sam reached out and shook hands with him but Maddy dropped her bags and threw her arms around his neck and gave him a bone-crunching hug. He returned it a little awkwardly and she grinned over his shoulder, pulling back and kissing his cheek.

"Thanks Bobby." She smiled at him sweetly but he could see at the back of her eyes that something was bothering her. "Let me know if you can't find anything around here anymore."

He chuckled as she pulled away from him and followed Sam out to the Impala. They found Dean already in the driver's seat with a black look on his face, tapping his fingers impatiently on the steering wheel and glaring at them both as they leisurely made their way around to the back of the car.

"We've kind of got a time frame here." He pointed out irritably as she helped Sam load her stuff into the boot, the pair of them exchanging a look and then giggling.

"Alright Delboy, keep your hair on we're coming." She snapped, completely not in the mood for any of his macho shit right now.

She climbed into the back of the car and leaned towards Sam expectantly, he wordlessly handed her a bunch of information on their endangered victim for her to research on the way. She dug her iPod out of her bag, selected the new Daughtry album and plugged the earphones into her ears. She settled down with a pile of newspapers and several files and records on the seat besides her.

"What did you just call me?" Dean demanded, looking affronted and a little confused as if he couldn't tell whether she was insulting him or not.

She glanced up and caught Dean's reflection in the rear-view mirror with a goading look on her face as she defiantly propped her booted feet up on the back of Sam's seat and stretched out along the back seat. He narrowed his eyes at her but she smiled saucily back at him and fluttered her eyelashes.

"Jeez, get with the culture would ya. Classic… no legendary, British comedy?"

He muttered something unintelligible under his breath and started the Impala, the familiar vibrations soothing him somewhat as he swung out of Bobby's driveway.

He stared at her for a while and she stared right back, before lowering her eyes to the police report open in her lap. If he was going to be a jackass about it then he could just go screw himself, because she certainly wasn't going to be doing it for him any time soon.

"I figured you two would have worked it out by now."

She could hear Sam's words through the music playing in her ears and she carefully kept her gaze on the page before her. The face staring back at her was a mug shot pinned to the police record they had illegally obtained. Apparently a thief named Matt Lewis was Hell's next target for something unlikely to be very pleasant. _A cute thief_, she mentally amended as she studied his record and tried not to listen to the brothers' conversation.

"I don't want to talk about it, Sammy."

_Typical Dean_. She ground her teeth together irritably and turned her music up even louder. _Bastard_. She was not happy with this game he kept playing; hot and cold, hot and cold… he wants me but he doesn't. _Men_! She forced her thoughts back to the victim's file resting on her knees. She was supposed to be familiarising herself with him so that she could help figure out where they could find the guy… preferably before the demons got their slimy digits on him. Judging from the amount of times that he'd been arrested, he either wasn't a very good thief or he didn't mind getting caught.

She focused entirely on Matt Lewis from then on, reading everything from his school records onwards. She ignored the boys for the rest of the day, except to reply politely when they stopped for gas and Sam offered her some food. They drove in almost complete silence for most of the day and it wasn't long after sunset when they finally reached the last place Matt Lewis had been seen. It didn't take long for them to find the usual flea-bag dump to set up house in and Maddy was already stretched out in the surprisingly clean bathtub when the boys headed out to town to get a lead on this guy.

She lay back against the folded up towel behind her in the tub, growling irritably when her phone rang on the floor in the back pocket of her discarded jeans. She considered ignoring it for a while before finally leaning over and digging it out, concern wrinkling her brows when she saw Rowan's number on the screen.

"Hey kid, is everything alright?"

She relaxed when Rowan was just calling for a chat, filling her in on their recent hunts and gossiping about a cute guy she'd met a couple of towns back. It took her a while to get around to asking about Sam and when she finally did, Maddy could tell by the tone of her voice that she still had a particularly huge crush on baby Winchester. Maddy told Rowan about everything that they had been through, including last night with Dean and then Castiel's strange visit. She was just telling her about how hot Castiel was and her distrust for Ruby (that had been an awkward little moment from Rowan's reaction), when the other line on her phone beeped down her ear.

"Hang on, Rowan. Someone's on my other line." She clicked the button and held it back up to her wet ear, sitting up in the tub so she could top it up with some more hot water. "Yeah, hello?"

"Maddy?"

She scowled when Dean's voice, with a very angry edge to it, loudly assaulted her ear.

"What do _you_ want?" She snapped, mentally deciding that if he was being held prisoner by demons (or even better a torture demon or something) then she was bloody well going to leave him to them.

"We've been arrested." He told her flatly, his tone telling her that he was not happy about it in the slightest which usually meant that his charming sweet talk had gotten the pair of them a less than comfortable cell for the night.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" She asked, barely able to suppress the grin on her face as she imagined how irritable he probably was right now.

"Well I was hoping that you could sell our story to the press." He barked, prompting her to give him an antagonising tut that made him practically snarl down the receiver at her.

After taking great pleasure in making him squirm for a little while longer she hung up, well aware that he wasn't actually sure whether she was really coming to bail them out or not. She basked in that knowledge for a while before remembering that Rowan was still waiting on the other line for her to pick back up.

"Sorry about that. The morons got themselves arrested… again."

Rowan seemed to be far more worried about it than Maddy was as she climbed awkwardly out of the tub and wrapped herself up in the big fluffy, surprising clean, robe.

"What are you going to do?" Rowan asked carefully, listening as Maddy laughed and struggled to get dressed under the robe with only one hand.

"I'm going to go and bail Sam out and maybe, if I have any money left over, Dean."

Rowan laughed and Maddy sighed; Rowan knew as well as she did that she'd never leave Dean in jail long enough for them to figure out who he really was. No matter how much he deserved it.

* * *

Wolf whistles and jeering made Dean's ears prick with attention. He swung his legs down from the wooden bench they called a bed around here and peered through the gloom towards the bars at the other end of the cell. He exchanged a look with Sam as Maddy came sauntering down the aisle towards them, her jeans and sweater sticking to her still damp skin and her wet hair pulled back in a plait. There was a guard following along behind her threatening the other inmates who called out to her on her way past. When she reached the gate of their cell, she propped her arms up against the bars and smirked down at them.

"My my… what a mess we've gotten ourselves into this time, boys."

Dean glowered at her but Sam shrugged apologetically, getting to his feet when the guard grudgingly unlocked the gate for them. Casting them suspicious looks as they approached Maddy.

"Thanks Maddy. You don't know what this means…"

Maddy cut him off as she handed them their jackets, and small paper bags filled with their wallets and other stuff.

"$500. That's what it means."

Dean opened his mouth to argue with her, knowing full well that she had used a fake credit card to bail them out which technically meant that they didn't owe her a thing, but Maddy and Sam both gave him a glare that told him to shut the hell up before they got re-arrested. After they had signed out of the jail they hurried back to the Impala, which Maddy had already packed their stuff into for them. Since the boys had walked across town to find Matt and they hadn't had time to unpack, it hadn't taken long. Maddy tossed Dean his keys and got into the car with a superior smirk.

"Well… now that you two have been arrested under false names and I had to use another false name to bail you out since I don't have a spare $400 lying around, it's hardly a good idea for us to hang around town looking for this guy until the local LEOs figure that little fact out." When Dean gave her an impatient look, she explained for him in a drawling slow voice as if she were talking to a particularly stupid child. "Law. Enforcement. Officers. Duh. I thought you were good at films and TV. Try and keep up with the acronyms."

Dean opened his mouth to explode at her but she had already turned away from him. They had barely made it onto the highway outside of town when Sam told Dean to pull over, claiming his laptop was in the trunk and he needed it to check on something for the case. Dean pulled over just as the heavens opened and rain bucketed down, thundering against the roof of the car. Sam gave Dean a look but he just shrugged and Sam scowled, climbing out of the car and holding his jacket over his head. Maddy guiltily remembered that his laptop was at the bottom of the pile but thought it best not to point that out to him right now.

She studied Dean's stony profile for a while, lightening flashing outside the car and illuminating the interior in a brief flash of blinking light. She sighed and leaned forwards, wrapping her arms around Dean's neck from behind. He looked surprised at her actions but didn't say anything or move to shift her arms.

"Why are you mad at me?" She murmured, pressing her cheek against the back of his neck and inhaling his familiar scent.

"I'm not." He said shortly, absently lifting one hand to caress both of hers still twined at his throat.

"What's wrong then?" She asked as she coiled her fingers around his and held them tightly in one hand, her other caressing the bare skin above the round neck of his t-shirt.

"I'm worried." He finally admitted after sitting in silence for a while, pondering his explanation and enjoying her feather-light caresses.

The rain was pounding harder than ever against the Impala, sheets of rain making rhythmic soothing sounds against the windows and roof and they could hear Sam rooting around unhappily in the boot, muttering to himself. She leaned even closer to him, pressing against the seat between them and lowering her voice even further.

"What about?"

He shook his head without answering her and she sighed, briefly pressing her lips against the base of his neck where it met his shoulders. She felt him shiver against her and she leant her forehead against spot where her lips had just been.

"I love you." She breathed, wondering if he remembered her saying it the night before as he continued to watch the window wipers swooshing rain backwards and forwards across the front window in silence.

Eventually he turned around to face her, moving so quickly that he startled her a little. She jerked back in surprise but he had kept hold of her hand and he tugged her back towards him. She held her breath in anticipation, almost breaking out in nervous giggles when the sudden wild thought that he might be about to tell her that he loved her entered her head. She smiled when he continued to look at her in silence, an unreadable expression clouding his face. She kissed him. He drew her towards him until they were as close together as their uncomfortable positions and the seat between them would allow. Maddy was a little taken aback by the passion and neediness that filled Dean's embrace, his lips almost rough and possessive against hers.

"Oh well that's lovely isn't it?"

They reluctantly broke apart when Sam scattered raindrops all over them darting back into his seat and shaking out his hair and jacket like a wet dog. He gave them an "oh please" look as he slammed the door shut and pulled his laptop out from inside his jacket.

"I'm out there getting soaked and you're in here steaming up the windows."

Maddy rolled her eyes at him and sat back in her seat, a stupid goofy grin on her flushed face.

"Well you're the one who buried your laptop at the bottom of your bag." Dean countered, starting the car again and pulling back onto the highway.

"I didn't know we'd get arrested!" Sam protested, turning up the heater and typing his password into his laptop.

"Well you shouldn't be so loud when we're busy breaking into the Town Hall, then maybe we wouldn't have been arrested in the first place… and you better not have got everything in my trunk wet while you were out there."

Maddy put her iPod back on to cover Sam's angry retort, well aware that they could go on like this for as long as it took to find somewhere far enough away that the sheriff of this town wouldn't be looking for them. No one could drag out a pointless argument like these boys could.

* * *

**mssammydean** – it's probably an angel's duty to be all cryptic-like it's part of the intrigue and whatnot.

**Shakespeare-is-Love** – glad you liked it and there shall be more Castiel later on but he's such a hard character to write!

**a sam** – thanks a lot I hope you like this one too


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**: don't own don't sue

**Full Summary**: Sequel to Hell Hath No Fury. Dean and Sam have found a way out of Dean's bargain and pay a visit to Maddy who is back in the States and working in a museum. Naturally she gets swept up into more hunting, and back on the road with Dean.

**Pairings**: DeanOFC SamOFC

**Rating**: M for language and eventual sex scenes

Lyrics at the beginning from 'Supernatural' by Daughtry

**The Devil's Road**

**Chapter Ten**– **Supernatural**

Lost from the start  
I might as well be on the moon  
Much colder than I thought  
Even in the month of June  
Nothing near vacation  
Makes you feel so alone  
Well, all need is patience  
Which I've never really known  
But now it's too late  
It's taking over me  
I feel so supernatural  
And the farther you're away  
Is more than I can take  
And I'm losing all of everything  
And no matter how I try  
You know I can't deny  
'Cause you feel so supernatural  
Every step I take  
Is leading me to where you are  
But all that I believe in  
Is keeping me from seeing too far  
Throwing out the questions  
Waiting for the right reply  
Looking for the answers  
Tell me will it be tonight  
But now it's too late  
It's taking over me  
I feel so supernatural  
And the farther you're away  
Is more than I can take  
And I'm losing all of everything  
Well, it's more than physical  
It's kinda hard to see far beyond the glow  
And no matter how I try  
You know I can't deny  
'Cause you feel so supernatural  
Through the atmosphere I'm seeing  
Eclipses of the past I'm leaving  
Holding out the life as we collide  
But now it's too late  
It's taking over me  
I feel so supernatural  
And the farther you're away  
Is more than I can take  
And I'm losing all of everything  
It's more than physical  
It's kinda hard to see beyond the glow  
And no matter how I try  
You know I can't deny  
'Cause you feel so supernatural  
Feel so supernatural

Maddy sighed and rolled over, trying to get comfortable. It took her a moment to realise why she was facedown on a wet concrete floor. When she finally did, all the pain in her body came back on the heels of her memories.

"Goddamnfuckingowsonofabitch!" Maddy groaned into the floor. "Or something to that effect."

She slowly manoeuvred herself into a sitting position and stared around at her surroundings. She was tied up, _again_. She was in some sort of basement, _again_. There was blood on her clothes and a hell of a killer bruise on her temple, _again_. She sighed and peered into the darkness around her. Nothing but stone walls stretched around and a pipe above her was steadily leaking rusty water onto her jeans.

She tensed when she heard a creaking noise that sounded like a door opening above her. She scrambled onto her knees and coiled her muscles ready to pounce. She might be tied up but she was damn well going to put up a fight. She blinked as flickering light briefly illuminated her surroundings. She barely had time to see a shadow toss something at her before the light disappeared.

The lump on the floor at her feet groaned.

"Son of a bitch."

She lifted her eyebrows in amusement as Dean rolled over and squinted up at her. He gave her a grin and worked his way into a sitting position. Sam didn't swear as he crawled onto his hands and knees but he was muttering under his breath rather viciously.

"Hey." Dean smirked, the gash on his forehead trickling blood and the bruise on his cheek making his grin lopsided.

"So." She shrugged one shoulder and then winced as pain shot through it. "All according to the plan, huh?"

_Three hours earlier._

"I'm here to bail out Matt Lewis." Maddy simpered, batting her eyelashes at the overweight deputy who had his feet up on the desk and a bag of chips in his hands.

He ignored her completely and continued to watch the Looney Tunes on his small flickering TV screen.

"You are?"

Maddy scowled at him briefly and then hitched her idiotic grin back onto her face. She leant over the desk so that he could see right down her shirt.

"I'm his girlfriend."

He finally looked up at her and gaped, his mouth full of half chewed chips. After a moment of staring he dropped the bag of chips and fumbled for his keys. Maddy slid the fake cheque across the desk to cover Matt's bail and followed the deputy back towards the cells. She found Matt Lewis on his back on his bunk staring at the ceiling. His dark hair curled against his forehead and his blue eyes studied the cracks above him as if there was something interesting there.

"You're out, Lewis." The deputy barked.

He blinked in surprise and sat up, his white t-shirt was tight against him and Maddy gave him a thorough once over. Not bad. He looked almost as good in his ripped jeans as Dean did. He looked her up and down briefly and then got lazily to his feet. He followed the deputy and Maddy towards the front desk again so that he could sign for his stuff. When they were done Maddy gave the deputy a last smile before hustling Matt out of the station.

"So who are you?" He asked as he tugged on his jacket and followed her down the front steps.

It was a bright day and he squinted for a minute against the sun. When he could see properly Dean and Sam were flanking Maddy. At the defensive look on his face Maddy grinned and slapped the brothers in the stomachs.

"Don't worry about these guys. Pussy cats." She beamed, busy buttoning up her shirt a little and tugging on her denim jacket.

Introductions and explanations lasted all the way to the Impala and then some and they were in the middle of an empty road when the demons attacked them. It was broad daylight and they weren't that far from a busy town, you had to hand it to them.

"Clearly someone wants you bad." Maddy shrieked at Matt as Dean swung the car into reverse and stomped on the gas.

The sudden movement made Maddy slide along the seats and straight into Matt. His arms wound around her waist to steady her and he grinned down at her. She stared at him in amazement for a moment and then grabbed the shotgun tucked under Dean's seat. Matt's face froze and for a second in his fear he looked a lot younger than he was. Maddy leaned out of the open window and fired behind them at the pursuing demons. A blonde woman snarled as her leg sprayed blood all over the road and she dropped.

"Stay down." Maddy ordered Matt over the roar of the engine and the shots Sam was firing from the front.

Maddy didn't really understand what happened next. One minute they were tearing down the interstate and the next minute Maddy and Matt were entangled on the backseat with glass raining down on them. The horn was blaring and everything was blurring around her. Sam and Dean were shouting but she couldn't understand what they were saying. Hands were grabbing her by the hair and her clothes. She cut her thigh as they dragged her out of the broken back window.

And then she'd woken up in a basement. What a change of pace.

Maddy watched as Dean fiddled about in his pockets for a while, muttering to himself and wincing every time he jerked his wrist too much.

"What are you doing?" She asked him eventually, settling back against the wall and rubbing her wrists where her handcuffs were digging in.

"I know I had a paperclip around here somewhere."

She shook her head and something flashing caught her eye, one of the clips holding back her hair had caught the light and reflected off the pool of water in front of them. She pulled it out of her hair and held it out to him.

"Will this work?"

He stared at her for a moment before smiling. Sam grinned at the pair of them as Dean took the clip from her and went to work on his cuffs.

"Maddy, you're a genius."

Maddy sighed and shrugged the shoulder not injured.

"I know… it's a curse."

Sam snorted as Dean got work on his cuffs, humming quietly to himself as he worked. Maddy wiped her face tiredly and watched Dean working.

"Where's Matt?" She finally asked, not missing the look that Dean and Sam exchanged.

"We'll find him." Dean replied flatly, focusing on the cuffs again and avoiding the searching look Maddy was giving him.

It took a little longer than any of them would have liked but eventually they were all free and in the small basement it was easy to find their way to the door. A trapdoor in the ceiling, actually.

"Go ahead, Sasquatch." Dean told Sam, pointing at the trapdoor expectantly.

Despite the situation Maddy giggled and Dean got that smug look he always got.

"You're running out of time."

Maddy jumped about a foot in the air and grabbed onto Dean's arm. Castiel gave her an unreadable look and then focused on Dean. Dean had the "I'm going to increase my sarcasm to hide how irritated I am right now" look on his face but Maddy shook her head at him warningly. Castiel disappeared as Sam yanked open the trapdoor and dropped dust and dirt all over them.

"Ladies first." Dean murmured in Maddy's ear, lifting her up with a particularly indecent grip until she could pull herself up and out of the trapdoor.

"You're so full of yourself." Maddy muttered, levering herself over the edge of the trapdoor and sprawling awkwardly in the dust.

After she'd scanned the room for demons, she paused to catch her breath still face down in the dust. She could feel every cut and bruise on her body and she groaned as she got clumsily to her hands and knees again.

"Hey! Little help down here!" Dean shouted up at her. "Not that I don't enjoy the view but you know… got a world to save here."

Maddy rolled her eyes and reached down to help the brothers climb up and out of the basement.

"You're so overdramatic." She scolded, as they brushed the dust from their clothes and assessed the damage to their bodies.

Maddy leaned over and kissed Dean sweetly on the lips, running her fingertips briefly down his arm.

"You're cute though."

Sam coughed quite obviously and stalked off across the kitchen floor to look for a weapon.

"You have got to be kidding me."

* * *

**mssammydean** – thanks I hope you like this one too, it's not very long I know

**music4life6661** – here's your update thanks for reading

**woopzzy** – thanks you very much for all of that =D hope you like the update


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**: don't own don't sue

**Full Summary**: Sequel to Hell Hath No Fury. Dean and Sam have found a way out of Dean's bargain and pay a visit to Maddy who is back in the States and working in a museum. Naturally she gets swept up into more hunting, and back on the road with Dean.

**Pairings**: DeanOFC SamOFC

**Rating**: M for language and eventual sex scenes

Lyrics at the beginning from 'Ghost of Me' by Daughtry

So I cheated a bit and skipped ahead. Sue me.

**The Devil's Road**

**Chapter Eleven – Ghost of Me**

Thought it was dead and buried  
Then it woke you up last night  
You sounded so damn worried  
You've been tossing, turning  
Whole thing's burning  
I wanna put your mind at ease again  
(Make everything all right)  
I know it's getting underneath your skin  
I try to tell you now  
Don't look over your shoulder  
'Cause that's just the ghost of me you're seeing in your dreams  
Wait, there's no rhyme or reason  
Sometimes there's no meaning in the visions when you're sleeping  
Don't wake up and believe it  
You're looking at the ghost of me  
Your imagination and emotions running wild  
Fuelling my frustration  
Like a fire burning, clock keeps turning now  
I know it's getting underneath your skin  
I try to tell you now  
Don't look over your shoulder  
'Cause that's just the ghost of me you're seeing in your dreams  
Wait, there's no rhyme or reason  
Sometimes there's no meaning in the visions when you're sleeping  
Don't wake up and believe it  
You're looking at the ghost of me

Her limbs weren't attached to her body anymore, she was pretty sure of that. Her entire body felt like a dead weight and her head felt like mush. She could be dead. Or maybe hung over. She wouldn't be able to tell until she opened her eyes she supposed. She cracked open an eye carefully and squinted at the fuzzy light surrounding her. Dim grey light and a single bright spot besides her head. Heaven wouldn't be this dull, would it? And hell would either be a lot darker or a lot more fiery. Maddy groaned and snapped her bleary eyes shut again, tried to lift a hand to rub her sore eyes but her fingers wouldn't obey. They were stiff and uncooperative. She opened her eyes again in surprise, hoping she wasn't tied up. She wasn't. She was lying in a single bed fitted with powder blue sheets. The dark curtains were drawn to her right but the lamp burning besides her was bright enough to illuminate the small room. It looked vaguely familiar. She sat up slowly, wincing at the pain that shot through her whole body. She reached across to grab her phone lying on the bedside table but her clumsy fingers knocked both it and the lamp onto the floor with a loud crash. Maddy practically rolled out of the bed trying to get up, cutting her hand on the smashed bulb in her confusion.

"Maddy?"

Bobby stalked into the room with the shotgun in his hand, a suspicious look on his face as he surveyed the room carefully.

"Bobby! What's going on?"

He didn't answer as he crossed the room towards her and helped her up, sitting her on the bed and frowning down at the nasty cut on her hand. He shook his head and muttered something about idiot girls wrecking his house. Maddy glanced around the room again, realising why it had looked familiar. The last time she'd been in here it had been full of weapons and boxes of old newspaper clippings and files. Bobby left the room to fetch something to clean her hand with and Maddy followed him despite his order for her to stay in bed. Her sore limbs needed exercise even if she did have to keep one hand against the wall for balance. She caught up with Bobby in the bathroom and sank down onto the edge of the bathtub, holding out her hand dutifully so that Bobby could work on it.

"What's going on Bobby?"

He gave her an assessing look from under his hat and she kept her gaze firmly on his. Eventually he sighed and focused back on her hand, his grizzled face looking tired and wearily resigned.

"What do you remember?"

Maddy sighed and stared at the faded painting of an old fishing boat that was hanging at a wonky angle behind Bobby's head. She thought back as hard as she could despite the pounding in her head. She remembered springing Matt out of jail, getting attacked by demons and locked in a basement. She squinted. She was pretty sure they'd found Matt but the ensuing showdown had included angels as well as demons.

"What did angels want with Matt?" She asked Bobby in confusion as he finished on her hand and wrapped it tightly in a bandage.

"Turns out his grandkid is going to become something big with the boys upstairs." Bobby muttered.

"Getting killed for something your grandkids are going to do." Maddy laughed dryly, flexing her hand carefully under the bandage. "Man, that is just harsh."

Bobby gave her a weird sideways glance that made her feel sheepish for some reason as he headed down the hallways towards the kitchen. Maddy followed him, a little steadier on her feet now as her head cleared.

"That's almost exactly what Dean said." Bobby told her over his shoulder. "Only with more cussin'." He stopped abruptly and gave her a shrewd glare. "That boy has been a bad influence on you."

Maddy grinned to herself as they reached the kitchen and she slumped into one of the chairs at the kitchen table.

"So what happened?"

Bobby was clanging around at the stove cooking something and the fact that he didn't turn around to face her made her feel slightly better. It obviously wasn't that serious.

"You got knocked on the head. Been out of it for weeks now."

Maddy lifted her hand and touched her head, exploring with her fingertips. She scrunched her face up at the greasiness of her hair, finding the wound at the crown of her head where there was still a delicate spot. She could feel the rough stitches in her scalp that were still tender. Someone must have wiped her down because she didn't smell as bad as she should and her clothes were clean.

"Did I get an x-ray before you stitched me back up?" She asked him, only half teasing.

Bobby looked at her and she laughed, rolling her aching shoulders around. She listened intently as Bobby filled her in on everything that had happened since she'd been in the coma. Maddy was horrified at what had happened and when she heard about Ellen and Jo she felt quite nauseous. She'd adored Ellen and genuine tears of sorrow burned the backs of her eyes like fire. She hadn't exactly liked Jo but still…

Bobby moved around the table besides her and touched her gingerly on the knee. Her face was drained of colour and her eyes were painfully wide and staring sightlessly, a thin trickle of blood oozed out of her lip from where she'd bitten it. He silently patted her on the hand and Maddy could almost swear that she saw a tear slip down his cheek. The thought of Bobby crying sobered her and she swiped her hand over her face and got to her feet.

"I think I need a shower." She said slowly, averting her eyes from Bobby's penetrating gaze and heading back towards the bathroom.

Her mind rolled over all the terrible things that Bobby had told her as she scrubbed the aches and pains out of her stiff body. The hot water was soothing and it washed the tears from her face. She lathered and rinsed her hair several times; the routine actions helping her wipe her mind clear for a few moments. After she had climbed out of the shower and wrapped herself up in a clean towel, she stared at herself in the mirror. She had lost a lot of weight and her reflection was gaunt. Dark circles ringed her eyes which were unnaturally bright and slightly reddened from her tears. She was too pale.

The tell-tale growl of the Impala sounded beneath the window and car doors slammed. She took a deep steadying breath and hurried into her room, pulling on her reliable old ripped jeans and her college hoody that Bobby had hung up in the wardrobe of her room. It must have been a spare room before she got there because the only thing in the drawers and wardrobe were spare blankets. Dusty spare blankets. She practically flew down the creaky old stairs when she heard voices in the living room. Bursting through the door she barrelled straight at Dean. His expert reflexes were the only thing that kept them both upright, as it were they slammed into Sam hard enough to send him sprawling backwards onto the couch.

Dean wasn't looking particularly unhappy when Maddy finally extricated herself from him but his smug look faded when he saw Maddy's reddened eyes. Emotional situations usually tied his tongue and this was no exception, he couldn't find any words to say to her. Maddy saw him clam up right before her eyes and she gave him a final squeeze before letting go.

"Is Castiel alright?"

Dean furrowed his brow irritably, shoved his hands into his pockets and shrugged one shoulder ambiguously. Sam got up from the couch and shoved his brother out of his way as Maddy wrapped her arm around his waist and gave him a one-armed hug.

"He's fine." Sam assured her.

"Who's fine?"

Maddy jumped and whacked her head into Sam's chin as Castiel appeared besides Bobby looking faintly bemused. Well, it was as close to an expression as Castiel could manage anyway. Castiel's gaze briefly met Maddy's, lingering much too long for Dean's liking, and then he turned to the brothers. Maddy didn't give him time to say anything before she'd crossed the room in three long strides and enveloped him in a tight hug. Over Maddy's shoulder they could see that he looked completely baffled by her behaviour. His arms had moved to her waist stiffly in an awkward imitation of the embrace which he'd found Sam and Maddy in.

Maddy didn't take much in over the next hour, she let their voices flow over her head. She watched them all closely, the continuous throbbing at the back of her skull reminding her that she was very glad to be alive. She'd curled up on the dusty couch, her legs pulled up underneath her, and Dean had perched besides her. She could feel his presence like a burning flame besides her. She'd never realised how much she actually loved Dean Winchester but, waking up in that room with no knowledge of where she was or what had happened, now she knew. She felt almost nauseous from the weight of it. Castiel was standing by the window, completely immobile as usual, and Sam was perching on one of the armchairs.

She'd only been awake for a couple of hours but she felt exhausted again. Just listening to the mess they were in made her bones ache. She leaned against Dean's arm, his expression and his intent focus on Castiel never wavered but he briefly returned the pressure. Maddy excused herself and went to make some coffee. The kitchen smelt strongly of whatever Bobby was cooking up in a little cauldron pot in the corner. As it was obvious the arguing and discussing was going to go on for the rest of the night, Maddy ransacked the depressingly empty fridge. She confiscated Bobby's truck and drove into town to get some food. They were still at it when she got back. She slapped some bacon under the grill and sliced up a big crusty loaf for some BLT sandwiches. She took the sandwiches, some beers and a big bag of pretzels in then returned to the kitchen. Usually she hated cooking, but now she found the routine of creating lasagne comforting. She let her mind wander as she mixed the chopped tomatoes with the mince and onions.

She hummed to herself without realising as she sliced up the mushrooms and added them to the pan. Letting it simmer she started on the white sauce. Her mind wandered as she stirred. Whatever was going on with her and Dean, it was too complicated to try and talk to him about it. She unearthed a pair of slightly cracked dishes and spooned the mince mixture into them. She layered the lasagne sheets and poured over the white sauce. She grated some cheese over the top and loaded them into the oven.

"Looks good."

She smiled wanly back at Sam as he retrieved two more beers from the fridge. He hovered for a moment, watching her tense back as she sliced open three French bread sticks and filled them with fresh garlic butter. There was a rustle as she wrapped them in foil.

"My head still hurts, I can't handle apocalypse talk." She laughed when she caught him looking at her with a half-concerned, half-bemused expression on his face. "I think I'm going to sleep again after this. You can't imagine how exhausting a coma can be."

He launched into a flurry of apologies and tried to force her to put down the tray she was edging into the oven. She waved him away and plunked some new potatoes into a pan of water. She told Sam to check on the lasagnes in a little while. The salad was ready, all they had to do was take out the lasagnes and the garlic bread and cover the potatoes in butter.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Sam asked as she made to go past him into the hallway.

"Not hungry."

* * *

It was hours later when her door creaked open. Despite her exhaustion, she hadn't slept. She wondered if Sam had told Dean to check on her, or if he was here on his own. She didn't care. The bed dipped as he sat on the edge. She reached out in the darkness and touched his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" She asked, her voice harsh in the silence.

"Peachy." Maddy could almost see the grin on his face, his eyes were bright. "You? How's the coma thing?"

She wanted to laugh but she didn't. Instead, to her horror, she burst into tears. For a moment he didn't know what had happened, he felt her shaking and he assumed she was laughing. When he touched her cheek he felt her tears and he jerked back in surprise.

"What's wrong? Does your head hurt?"

She shook her head and then realised that he couldn't see her. She pushed herself up until she was sitting.

"Yes but that's not it." She sniffed and wiped her nose and cheeks on her jumper sleeve. "Ellen and Jo." She choked and took a few breaths. "I thought you were dead." She finally wailed, appalled to find that she couldn't stop either her tears or her painful hiccups.

"It takes more than an apocalypse and some punk angels to get my skin." He joked awkwardly.

She reached out and wrapped her arms around his neck, inhaling his scent. Dean always smelt of the leather from the Impala, gun oil and something spicy and tangy. Taken by surprise Dean slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her onto his lap.

"Hey if anyone should be complaining, it's me." He chuckled. "I thought you'd bought it when you went down like a ton of bricks. I tell you, even we heard the crack and we were pretty far away."

She sniffled something that sounded very like "shut up" into his neck. He was so real. His shoulders broad under her arms, his hair damp from his shower against her cheek. She could feel his strong thighs under her and his chest rose and fell against her. She couldn't remember what she'd dreamt while in her coma, or if she'd dreamt anything at all, but when she'd woken up she'd had a horrified fear like a trapped butterfly under her ribcage. When he'd walked into Bobby's unkempt living room, dark circles under his eyes and almost an inch of stubble on his jaw, looking weary but very alive, her fear had intensified a thousand fold. He was alive. For now.

She slid down off his knee and unlaced his boots, then pulled off his shirt. She lay down on the rumpled bed and waited for him to join her. His breath was warm against her neck, his arm heavy around her waist. He fell asleep almost instantly, used to catching sleep wherever he could. She lay there for a long time, trying to memorise everything. She still couldn't get rid of the fear that something was going to happen to him.

* * *

There was a loud clattering and a string of swearwords. Maddy groaned and rolled over. Dean reached out and dragged her closer in his sleep, a slight frown wrinkling his brow. She let him rearrange himself around her, wriggling his head across the pillow until his nose brushed her cheek. The very early morning light was grey but bright. She could see all the freckles on his nose, his long lustrous lashes like strokes of ink against his cheekbones. His sumptuously curved lower lip was pulled into a pout as he dreamed. She allowed herself a brief daydream of waking up like this every day. Dean would never be able to settle down to an apple pie life. He'd get itchy feet in under two months. She stroked his hair as the fantasy disintegrated. When he slept he was angelic, all of his fears and guilt and worries drained away.

He grinned at her touch, his curved mouth splitting his cheek into a grin and his eyelashes fluttered. His eyes were sleepy but bright with mischief when they opened. Neither of them said anything, Maddy nudged his lips with hers and he responded immediately. Her head still ached and her limbs were sore from disuse but he was surprisingly gentle and considerate.

"Hey, Maddy. Whoa –" Sam backtracked out of them room so fast he knocked his head on a framed picture on the opposite wall of the hallway. "Can't you guys keep your hands off each other for five minutes?" He called through the closed door. "We're leaving in an hour."

Maddy felt much better as she scrubbed her hair. She needed a haircut, she couldn't remember the last time it'd been this long. She hadn't even bothered to look for a hairdryer and her hair was so long she'd never be able to towel-dry it in time. She pulled it back in a damp ponytail at the crown of her head which trailed all the way down to between her shoulder blades. She definitely needed a haircut. It must have been late in the year, around Fall, it was starting to get chilly outside and she pulled on an old army jacket of Bobby's over her college sweater. She retrieved a slightly misshapen woolly hat from the bottom of her bag she'd left at Bobby's months earlier. It covered her wet hair and her ears even if it did look a little ridiculous.

"Keep it." Bobby said gruffly when she tried to return his coat once they'd packed up the Impala.

He patted her shoulder awkwardly but she enveloped him in a tight hug. He had looked after her while she'd been in a coma after all.

"Look after yourself." He ordered her. "If your head starts playing up you get your skinny backside straight to the hospital."

"How will I know the difference?" She cracked, grinning at Bobby's whiskery scowl. "Brain damage or stupidity?"

He growled at her but she hugged him again before he could start a lecture.

"Here." He handed her a bag of sandwiches and a few bottles of water.

Maddy climbed into the car as the boys huddled around Bobby, no doubt discussing something terrible. Their faces were dark as they talked. Maddy was still shaky from the coma and she was tired a lot. She curled up on the back seat. In the aftermath of the attack, whilst they were distracted with her injury, Matt had vanished. The smart guess was that demons had taken him in which case he was probably dead, but there was always the chance he'd taken the opportunity to escape on his own. In which case, he was on his own out there with only a basic idea of how to protect himself. They'd told him to meet them at an isolated motel a few miles from where they'd been attacked if anything happened. After they'd taken her to the hospital, Sam had driven to the motel but he hadn't been there.

Now they had to find him.

"We've had some feelers out." Dean wriggled his eyebrows at her as they set off. "Demon activity says they're still looking for Matt."

"So if we've not got him, and they've not got him… where is he?" Maddy pondered as she watched Bobby's house recede into the distance.

She was starting to feel lost again. She didn't have a home anymore. She hadn't been home to her parents for more than a week or two in the past few years. Her aunt and uncle would be back home for the winter. Going from motel to motel was dizzying after a while. She wound the window down and stretched out, letting the chill breeze sting her cheeks.

"You feeling alright?" Dean asked as they hit the highway, eyeing her in the rear-view mirror.

"Cute. Nursemaiding doesn't suit you." She teased, leaning over his seat and wrapping an arm around his neck.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" He repeated, feeling the scratchy material of her hat against his neck.

Sam was looking at her strangely too. She wasn't a public affection kind of girl. She shrugged and sat back against the leather seat.

"Where are we going?"

Sam held up the map and pointed at some indecipherable scribblings and red arrows all over it. Sam was rambling about the demons and where they'd already looked and how far Matt could have gotten and possible sightings of him. Maddy's head ached.

"Sam. Shut up." She finally said, rubbing her temples. "I hate maps."

Both boys chuckled. Maddy was terrible at navigating.

"Get to the point." She snapped with a death glare at the pair of them, looking much more like her old self.

Sam held up the map again and pointed at a spot on the map.

"Here."

Maddy squinted at the many many miles between their current position and the tiny speck on the map.

"That looks miles away." She said wearily, leaning back against the window.

"We're going to stop at a motel on the way." Dean told her, glancing at the rearview mirror again.

She knew they were only stopping so she could rest and she should have told them not to bother, but her head was throbbing again and she felt terrible.

"Let's just find him." She said. "Don't baby me."

* * *

When they reached the area Sam was sure they'd find Matt, there was nothing there but signs of a nasty fight. Sam paced around doing tests and exploring and Maddy enjoyed the cold air. Dean was on the phone, presumably to Bobby. Maddy was too tired to jump when Castiel appeared besides her.

"He's not here." He said in his impassive voice, eyeing the brothers. He turned to look at her. "You're ill."

She ignored him, watching Dean walking towards them.

"Sam thinks he knows where they're heading." He told them, reaching out to steady Maddy when she wobbled a bit. "It's going to take a while to get there."

Castiel and Dean stared at each other for a long moment, until Sam joined them.

"A week or two." Sam offered as they walked back to the Impala. "They're moving him a lot, keeping under the radar."

"Why would they do that?" Maddy asked, feeling a little faint again.

Their replies went over her head. Eventually they stopped talking and she managed to make it back to the Impala on her own.

"You sure you're alright?" Dean asked her again as he started up the engine.

"I'm fine. Just try not to drive like a wuss."

* * *

Weeks was right. They'd been travelling for days, trying to catch up with the messages Matt was leaving them. They'd hit three places they'd been holding Matt but everytime they got there he'd already been moved. It had been almost three weeks since Maddy had woken up by the time they finally had a chance at catching them.

The Impala bumped into a dip in the road and Maddy jerked awake, her head slipping off her hand. It was dark out and they'd swung off the main road and onto a dirt track, hence the bumping. They pulled to a stop outside the dingy motel. Maddy climbed out and stretched her aching limbs. They'd been on the back roads more than usual to avoid attention, for hours and hours at a time. They'd barely stopped long enough to collect food or gas and then climbed back in. Everyone was irritable, on the alert and very very tired.

As Maddy stretched she felt a rush of heat surging over her. She staggered to one side and threw up. Sam re-emerged from the motel bearing two sets of keys as she was straightening up, wiping her mouth with a shaky hand.

"Are you alright?" He frowned when he saw her leaning on the Impala for support, her cheeks an unhealthy pink and sweat beading her forehead.

"Must be my head."

She avoided Sam's eye and grabbed her bag from the trunk. Before they'd left, Bobby had insisted they visit a doctor friend of his. He'd been the one to patch up her head and sneak her in for an x-ray when she'd been hurt. He'd given her another x-ray, checked her head and taken out her stitches before they'd left. She'd been fine. She'd been feeling sick pretty regularly since she'd woken up and, despite a residual ache and the odd migraine, she didn't think it was anything to do with her head.

"So who gets their own room?" Sam asked as the three of them stood in the lot with their own bags.

He was aware he'd addressed the elephant in the room as the silence lengthened. They looked at each other.

"I'm pulling the oestrogen card." Maddy finally announced, slinging her bag over her shoulder and snatching one set of the keys Sam was dangling. "Night boys."

* * *

"Maddy! You've been in there for hours, what're you doing?"

Maddy got up and turned on the shower, drowning out Sam's next words. She sat back down on the toilet lid. Her hands were shaking and she tucked them between her bare knees. The seat was cold under her bare thighs but she didn't notice. She was staring fixedly at the unassuming white stick sitting innocently on the edge of the sink. She'd bought it on an impulse. She'd been late before and nothing had ever become of it, it had usually been stress. But then she'd started feeling nauseous. As she glared at the little blue line she felt like she might throw up again. It was such a small thing, but it meant something catastrophic.

She could hear Sam and Dean on the other side of the door and she put her shaky hands over her face. How could this be happening? The world was teetering on the edge of total disaster, now was not the time to panic about her biological clock. Maddy got up and grabbed the stick, wrapping it in toilet paper and dropping it in the bin. She stripped off and climbed into the shower, trying to think about anything else.

She was so engrossed in scrubbing her hair that she didn't even hear the door open. In fact Dean was already behind her, caressing her bare shoulders before she even realised he was there. She tensed and was about to push him away but he was looking at her gently, a soft look in his eyes that she'd never seen before. She melted into his embrace not caring that this was exactly what had gotten her into trouble in the first place.

"Are you alright?"

Maddy blinked and stared at Sam, accepting the soda he was offering her. She shrugged and forced a smile, tossing the can onto the back seat and side-stepping past Sam. Dean was filling the Impala and she hurried past him and into the store. She hadn't spoken more than two words to him since they'd been in the shower the night before. He had been so tender and gentle. Far more sensitive than usual. It had been intense, almost like something was changing, and it had only made her feel more confused than ever.

She idled around the shop for a while, examining the crappy trinkets and trying on the stupid hats on a dusty coat-rack by the door. What was she going to do? The sensible option would be to not have it. How could she possibly have it? They spent their lives in the Impala moving from one shitty motel to another. How could she do this when there was every chance one of them could be dead within the next hour? Things were hunting them just as intently as they were hunting evil. They'd have to teach it to live in fear, how to hunt, how to kill. There would never be any normalcy. No stability. How could she bring a baby into that?

She stared at herself in the tiny mirror near the door, a ridiculous sombrero perched on her head. She'd never actually thought of it as a baby before, it was easier that way. She gave herself a shake and pulled off the hat when her phone rang. It was a text from Matt, co-ordinates. She shoved her phone in her pocket and hurried back towards the Impala.

* * *

**mandy-chick00** – thanks here's your update :)

**wizziewoo123** – thanks very much


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**: don't own don't sue

**Full Summary**: Sequel to Hell Hath No Fury. Dean and Sam have found a way out of Dean's bargain and pay a visit to Maddy, who is back in the States and working in a museum. Naturally she gets swept up into more hunting, and back on the road with Dean.

**Pairings**: DeanOFC SamOFC

**Rating**: M for language and eventual sex scenes

Lyrics at the beginning from '1+1' by Beyonce

So I cheated a bit and skipped ahead. Sue me.

**The Devil's Road**

**Chapter Twelve – 1+1**

If I ain't got nothing  
I got you  
If I ain't got something  
I don't give a damn  
'Cause I got it with you  
I don't know much about algebra, but I know  
1+1, equals two  
And it's me, and you  
That's all we'll have when the world is through  
'Cause baby we ain't got nothing without love  
And darlin' you've got enough for  
The both of us  
So come on baby  
Make love to me  
When my days look low  
Pull me in close  
And don't let me go  
Make love to me  
When the world's at war  
Let our love heal us all  
Right now baby, make love to me  
Me, me, me, me... Oh  
Make love to me...  
Hey, I don't know much about guns, but I  
I've been shot by you  
Hey, and I don't know when I'm gonna die but I hope  
That I'm gonna die by you  
And I don't know much about fighting, but I  
I know I will fight for you  
Just when I ball up my fists I realize  
I'm laying right next to you  
Baby we ain't got nothing but love  
And darlin' you got enough for  
The both of us  
So come on baby  
Make love to me  
When my days look low  
Pull me in close  
And don't let me go  
Make love to me  
When the world's at war  
Let our love heal us all, help me let down my guard  
Make love to me

"Christ I need a drink." Maddy cursed, gulping down her soda.

She glared at the bar across the parking lot. Loud country music throbbed around it and patches of light from the windows splashed across the dry grass. It was like every other dive they usually went to. She could practically see Dean right now, his hand up that blonde tart's skirt. She growled. How could she have his baby? She loved him so much and he couldn't even stay faithful to her when they were in the same room. Of course they hadn't discussed what they were or anything. It's not like they were together. Still. He could at least have the decency not to molest slappers right in front of her.

"Maddy."

Maddy squealed in surprise and slid right off the fence, landing on her back with a dull thump. It took her a moment of flailing limbs to recognise Castiel bent over her, peering down with an almost perplexed look on his face. He helped her back onto the fence. She'd spilt her soda all over her t-shirt.

"What're you doing here?" She finally asked when she'd recovered herself.

He stood before her in his usual alert stance. Sitting on the fence she was almost the same height as he was. He was saying something and she blinked, trying to focus. He was giving her that strange look again, his brow furrowed as he watched her.

"You're cold."

She protested but he had already looked around, found nothing, so shrugged out of his coat and handed it to her. It seemed rude not to take it. She was shivering because the breeze was cool on her wet t-shirt but she wasn't actually cold. She put the coat on. It smelt sharp and a little smoky but there was no distinct scent. Nothing distinctly Castiel.

"Are you well?" She blinked at him, clearly looking baffled. "You were hurt." He clarified.

She automatically reached back and touched her head. It was completely healed now. You could only tell it was there because her hair was slightly shorter in one patch. She'd finally had it cut and the hairstylist had managed to hide the difference.

"Oh. Yes. I'm fine, thank you." He looked different in his shirtsleeves, less mysterious more ordinary. Accessible. "Are you alright?"

He looked surprised, well as surprised as he could look anyway.

"I know what happened. You died a few times." He cocked his head to the side. "Sort of. I dunno you guys are weird." She gave up.

"I recovered." Castiel said calmly, apparently confused at why she'd be worried about his health. "You're important, Madeleine."

She was too tired, too confused and too miserable for this. Maddy slid down from the fence and met him eye to eye.

"Don't start your cryptic shit." She warned, noticing how blue his eyes were when they were this close. "What does that mean? 'I'm important?' Nothing good I suppose."

"You're special." He said in that same toneless voice. His eyes were vivid, the only animation in his features.

"I suppose that means I'm destined to die in some horrific yet entirely advantageous manner. Right?"

He continued to look blankly at her. She was pretty sure he still had that same blank expression on his face when she kissed him. He was rigid against her for a moment, at a complete loss. She pulled back and stared at him. Colour had built in his cheeks and his eyes were glittering more than ever. She wrapped her arms around his neck, brushing the soft hair at the nape with her thumb.

"That little voice, the humming at the back of your head, that's your human part and it's telling you what to do. It's instinct. You'll pick it up." She murmured against his lips.

At the back of her mind she could feel her guilt burning. Dean trusted Castiel, trusted him with his life. Indeed he owed him his life. This would hurt Dean too much. She couldn't stop, couldn't help herself. Castiel always seemed to appear when she felt most miserable. pulled back and stared at him. colour a complete loss. when she kissed him. . dry grass.

They'd found a strong lead on Matt but there was nothing to do but wait for their informant to get here, so Dean had driven them straight to the closest bar. They'd been there a grand total of fifteen minutes when that bimbo had sidled over in her too tight skirt and batted her fake eyelashes at him. He hadn't noticed Maddy leaving.

Castiel did pick it up. Either he was avery fast learner or the guy who owned his body was an excellent kisser. She had to pull away in the end, he seemed to have forgotten all about oxygen. He stared at her, his lips dark and bruised and his cheeks all pink from their kissing. She could only gulp down lungfuls of dry dusty air and try to control her guiltily hammering heart. She shouldn't have done that. It would hurt Dean and confuse Castiel. If Castiel was capable of being confused.

"I'm sorry." She stammered when she'd caught her breath. "I shouldn't have done that."

"Why?" Castiel asked, cocking his head to the side.

She shook her head. It was too complicated to explain. They both turned when Dean and Sam emerged from the darkness. They'd met their informant apparently. Maddy saw Dean's gaze flicker briefly over Castiel's hand still on her waist, inside his big coat. She glared right back at him, not doubting for a minute that the bimbo had slipped him her number on his way out.

"Let's go." Dean ordered, already turning back towards the Impala.

Maddy pulled off Castiel's coat and handed it back to him. He took it silently and vanished.

* * *

"Maddy I need you to keep still." Sam implored, kneeling over her and pushing down hard on the huge gash on her shoulder.

It was very deep, it had sliced practically to the bone. She could smell burning flesh and she knew it was her own from where she'd been attacked. She was bleeding freely and her pale blue t-shirt was stained red. Sam pulled a pocket knife out of his jeans and sliced her top, ripping it up and using it to stem the bleeding. It was weird but it didn't really hurt that much, she just felt woozy and sort of out of sync.

"Dean this is too bad. She needs to go to hospital, we can't fix this!"

Maddy felt herself being jostled and she forced her eyes open. They were moving her. Pain blazed through her shoulder and chest and her vision flickered again. Everything was a little patchy after that, like snapshots. She was aware of Sam hanging onto her in the back of the Impala, his hand pressing down unmercifully on her wounded shoulder. Dean's eyes in the rear-view mirror. Flashing lights. The roar of the engine.

When she woke up next a middle-aged man in a white coat was standing over her. He was saying something in an undertone to a nurse. He dismissed her. A smile creased his face when he saw her blinking sleepily, rustling the starched white sheets.

"Morning, Miss Molnar."

Maddy frowned and then her sluggish brain kicked in, it was probably an alias to pay for the insurance and avoid the red flags. He was still smiling at her. She nodded vaguely. Her shoulder was heavily padded with gauze and bandages. It felt partly numb and also partly burning. When she tried to sit up she felt like her arm was separate from her body.

"Now now." The doctor chided cheerily. "You've had a nasty accident. You should make a complete recovery, only the faintest of scars but you must take it easy for a week or two." He was beaming at her like Santa Claus as he pushed her back against the pillows. "And the baby is excellent, not a lick of damage. Strong little tyke already."

Maddy stared at him in horror as he bobbed up and down on the spot and nodded at her. His frown diminished somewhat when her face paled noticeably. He looked down at her chart, still clasped in his hands.

"Did you not know?" He looked suddenly horrified, as if he'd caught her in the nude by accident.

"I thought… I hadn't really… I took the test but…"

She couldn't seem to string a sentence together; it was one thing to have a suspicion, to have secret worries and her own private fear, but to have it all confirmed so boldly. By a complete stranger no less. No avoiding it now. He was nodding again but now he looked anxious and he clearly couldn't wait to leave. He'd obviously been expecting her to show far more enthusiasm.

"Well your husband and his brother have been camped outside the door all night so I'll leave you to it."

He was edging towards the door as fast he could without seeming rude.

"Wait, have you told them yet?" Maddy asked him hurriedly before he could make his escape. "About the-" She stumbled over her tongue.

He shook his head and she let out her breath thankfully.

"Just a few minutes, she needs her rest." He ordered as Dean made his way in, scuttling for the door as quickly as possible. He was clearly under the impression that she didn't know which of the boys was the father.

They made awkward conversation for a while, Maddy was too on edge to concentrate. The painkillers they'd pumped her full of were loosenening her tongue and fuzzing up her brain and she had to work to keep her secret. She breathed a sigh of relief when she heard Sam's familiar footsteps in the hallway.

"Dean, it's Lisa on one of the disposables. She said she found Ben so don't worry-"

Sam came to an abrupt halt at the threshold to her room when he saw Maddy and Dean staring at him. He'd clearly been under the impression that she was still asleep. The tension was almost choking and Sam could have swallowed his tongue at his own stupidity.

"Who's Lisa?" Maddy asked in a deathly quiet voice, struggling to sit up properly.

She'd gone so pale that Dean reached out to help her. She shrugged him off but leant back against the pile of pillows nonetheless.

"She's someone we helped a while back." Sam offered when Dean continued to stare at Maddy in silence

"And the rest?" Maddy demanded in a hoarse voice.

Dean didn't reply but Maddy could read him better than anyone except Sam and it was written all over his face. Sam sidled out discretely and left Dean to explain. He wandered around for a while, bought something over-priced and mainly plastic to eat in the hospital cafeteria and took a walk outside to check their messages. When he returned to Maddy's ward he expected to hear them arguing from the elevator but there was nothing. Expecting Dean to have stormed off or been sent away, Sam walked straight into Maddy's room. They were exactly where he'd left them.

Dean's jaw was clenched so tightly it was quilted with muscles and Maddy was bone-white, her hand clenched convulsively over her stomach as if she was going to throw up at any minute.

"So while I was lying in a coma, you were setting up house with this bimbo?" Maddy asked slowly.

Her voice wasn't angry or upset, it was scarily neutral and matched the dull look in her eyes.

"She isn't a bimbo." Dean protested and Sam grimaced. "It wasn't like that. It's complicated. A lot happened while you were out-"

"I'd like to be alone." Maddy interrupted, looking frail and vulnerable in the slightly scary metal bed and all swathed in bandages.

Sam took a step outside and waited for Dean to follow. There was silence inside the room for a moment.

"All you've ever done, Dean Winchester, is hurt me. You've been breaking my heart since the day I met you."

Sam winced. He was used to their histrionics, screaming and Maddy occasionally throwing things at Dean, but this was something far more serious. He really thought this might be it for them this time. His stomach was churning when Dean finally emerged from the room, his cheeks were flushed unhealthily and he stared stonily ahead as they left the hospital.

* * *

Maddy blinked groggily, squinting at the dark room around her. It was grey and dull outside the window. Still early. She groaned and heaved herself up into a sitting position. She seemed to be spending an inordinate amount of time unconscious lately. She froze when she saw the shadow by her side, rooting through her things. She assessed her options just as Dean had taught her. There were no weapons of any kind around. A clean bedpan but if she reached for it he'd know she was awake.

She steeled herself as the figure turned towards her, black eyes glinting in the dim light above her bed. She contemplated pressing the alarm, but she'd probably just get someone killed. She sighed as the black eyes took her in measuringly, cruel mouth tweaking into a grin.

"They didn't say you were so tasty." He sneered.

She ignored him, wondering if she could make a run for it. She doubted it. She was still so woozy she wasn't sure she could even get off the bed on her own.

"Dean Winchester's girl." His thin lips curled over the words appreciatively. "You've been hiding from us."

"I didn't know you were looking for me." She snapped wearily.

The demon chuckled and held up her bag.

"I packed for you."

She sighed. If she fought she'd probably just do herself another injury and not affect him in the slightest.

"Turn around while I get dressed." She ordered.

They both knew she was stalling for time but they were both equally aware that she had no chance. So he smirked at her and she contemplated taking a swing at him anyway. He retreated out into the hallway but left her door open. She was on the fourth floor and it was a sheer drop out of fixed in windows. Not much chance of escape that way. She pulled on her dirty bloody jeans and the top he'd left out for her. It was one of Dean's white t-shirts she realised with a pang. She tore off the top pocket and hid it halfway beneath the lamp. The demon stuck his head in impatiently.

"I'm injured you know." She snapped, rubbing her aching shoulder. "If you're going to kidnap me you could at least have the decency to procure me some morphine while you're at it." She grumbled as he led her down the hallway.

For a moment she thought he was going to scupper her rather desperate plan, but as he hurried her past the main desk on the ground floor the nurse called out to them and he froze. His grip tightened unmercifully on her arm and she took his warning and kept her mouth shut. She stood there quite passively as the two of them argued. The nurse won, they weren't leaving the building until she'd checked herself out. Maddy could see he dearly wanted to tear out the nurse's throat, but that wouldn't help them get out any quicker. Security were eyeing them challengingly.

Not knowing where he was taking her, and since he was watching every letter she wrote, Maddy could only sign her full name and hope that Sam would realise that she hadn't signed out of her own choice. She hadn't used her full name for anything since she was old enough to write.

"So where are we going?" Maddy asked as he dragged her out of the hospital, deciding not to point out that he was yanking on her bad shoulder.

He grunted but didn't reply.

"You'd think a demon would be driving something a little more impressive." She observed as he shoved her into the passenger seat of a beat up old truck which barely looked as if it would make it past the carpark.

He snarled at her, starting up the engine and pulling out with a squeal. Maddy dropped the plastic hospital bracelet from her wrist out of the window, hoping they'd find it before someone threw it away.

"You're very calm for someone who's being abducted." He commented once they were out of the main town and onto the highway.

"It's the drugs."

Truthfully the painkillers and sedatives they'd given her were almost out of her system. Her shoulder was aching like a bitch, she was pretty sure he'd pulled the stitches. Her body felt bruised and her face was sore from crying.

"What's funny?" He snapped when he realised her shaking shoulders were laughter.

"Nothing. I'm out of a coma for a month. One month. And I end up back in the hospital and kidnapped. Ever long for a dull life?"

He was scowling at her as if he feared for her sanity. She laughed again. It wasn't actually all that funny but it was laugh or cry. After a while the pitch black surroundings blurred into one fuzzy dark shape and she felt her eyes closing.

When she woke up the first fingers of dawn light were inching their way along the horizon. She pushed herself up into a more comfortable sitting position. Her stomach roiled in protest and she thrust her head out of the window. The demon gave a shout of surprise and grabbed onto the back of her t-shirt, clearly under the impression that she was trying to escape. When he realised what she was doing, he released his grip with a grimace of distaste.

"What's wrong with you?" He demanded suspiciously when she pulled her head back inside.

"Might be the coma. Might be the pain." She griped pointedly, rubbing her sore shoulder.

Blood had seeped through the white material. He didn't reply. She fixed her gaze out of her window, trying to discern where they were and avoiding his black eyes. If the demons found out what was really wrong with her…

Eventually they pulled up outside a ramshackle old building in the middle of a deserted plain. There was nothing but dusty road as far as she could see in any direction. She climbed out of the truck before the demon could yank her again, feeling slightly woozy from thirst. He shoved her before him and they mounted the creaky wooden steps, stepping into the cooler blackness of the building.

Maddy blinked, her eyes struggling to adjust to the sudden darkness after the bright sunlight. Another demon stepped into their path in the small wooden hallway. She eyed the two of them impassively, the black eyes flicking over Maddy as if she were an animal they were appraising for the slaughter. She moved away and the demon jabbed Maddy in the back to get her moving again.

Maddy felt confused rather than scared as they led her through the small building and down a few stone steps to the basement. This place wasn't exactly well hidden, surely the angels could have found it pretty easily. The basement was even darker than the upper floor had been and she hesitated at the bottom of the steps, blinking rapidly to adjust her vision. A soft sigh drifted over to her and she tensed.

"Who's there?" Her voice was hoarse from thirst and she licked her dry lips nervously.

It was more of a moan than a sigh. She inched forwards, feeling with the tip of her boot. After an interminably long time her eyes adjusted and she could see a figure sprawled in a heap in the corner of the basement. It shifted and groaned again. She crossed the room. It was Matt. There was a nasty gash on his head that had started to heal. His skin was burning under her hand and beaded with sweat. He was breathing erratically.

"Matt?" She whispered, brushing the hair back from his forehead.

It was damp with sweat and burning hot against her fingers. He had a fever. He whimpered and his eyelids flickered but he didn't lift them. She banged on the basement door until someone answered. The girl demon glowered at her, snorting in amusement when she demanded water and bandages. After a few moments of arguing, glaring and threats, she got what she asked for.

"How long have you been like this?" She murmured as she cleaned Matt's wound and helped him sip the water.

He didn't reply, already falling back into his feverish sleep. The fear that had been strangely absent earlier was thundering through her veins now. He was very very sick. Even she knew that. Even if the boys got here almost immediately and they whisked him straight to the hospital, she didn't think he'd make it. It was only as she rubbed her tired eyes that she realised her face was damp with tears.

As she was trying to make him more comfortable on the stone floor, his phone fell out of his pocket. She grabbed it eagerly. No signal. There was a picture on it though. A pretty girl cradling her bump shyly. Maddy's heart sank. Now she knew why the angels weren't looking anymore. Matt had already done what he was meant to do. His baby would be protected and his blood would continue. He was useless to them now.

She touched her own stomach tentatively. She prodded herself. Was her baby part of some big plan? Was that what Castiel had meant? She made Matt as comfortable as she could, his head cushioned in her lap. She'd been avoiding the problem for so long that now she had nothing to do but think about it. What was she going to do? Keep it? A baby carrier would be difficult to protect on a hunt. Raise it as the boys had been raised? Moving from motel to motel with no stability. Get a house somewhere with a big garden in a good school district? The very idea was laughable. Dean would never last five minutes. She was crying again, she realised. Personally she didn't know how she had the fluids left in her to cry when she hadn't had a drink in so long.

Then again he had given it all up and moved to suburbia. With her. That helped stop the tears. Of course it hadn't lasted. She didn't know whether she was pleased or depressed by that. Dean was meant for the life, he didn't know how to be anyone else. It had all gotten so complicated. It had been fun and easy and natural. Somewhere along the line they'd entered grown up territory and now everything was so confused and difficult. And she was tired.

It was the noise that woke her up. Gunshots. Her back and neck were stiff where she'd been leaning against the stone wall and Matt's breathing was even shallower, rasping in the dry air. There was a lot of banging and shouting above them. The floor trembled and scattered dust all over them. Maddy leant over Matt and shielded his face. It was them. She knew it. She didn't care how they'd gotten there or how they'd found her.

"Maddy."

Castiel was there, a presence in the dark basement. His expressionless gaze swept over the two of them. She beckoned him closer and he knelt down besides them.

"Is he going to die?" She asked in a voice gruff from dust and thirst and tears.

Castiel looked at Matt in silence for a while. The noise of the fight still raging above them piercing through the thick silence. When he looked at Maddy, his face told her everything. She swallowed and nodded. She was not going to let him die down here surrounded by demons. He'd never done anything to deserve this. She ordered Castiel to take Matt to safety. He looked at her.

"Please." She implored. "He's done what they wanted him to do. At least let him-"

She couldn't even bring herself to say it. Maybe she wasn't cut out for this life after all. Castiel relented. He removed Matt from her lap. She staggered to her feet, blood rushing back into legs painfully. Castiel's glance flickered down and she wondered if he knew. The fighting had stopped. Castiel and Matt vanished.

* * *

He didn't say a word but she knew he was there. She was getting used to it now, the sudden change in the air, the barest hint of a ruffle around her that announced his arrival. She pushed herself into a sitting position. He was standing there, just as she knew he would be. His piercing blue gaze took in the redness of her eyes, the dark bruise-like marks under them. She wondered what his face would look like with an expression on it. The slight droop of his mouth, pinched on one side and the little crease that appeared between his drawn in brows was the closest he ever got. Though his eyes were different. She was starting to read him through his eyes. They were shining bright as jewels in the darkness of the room.

"Castiel." She breathed experimentally.

She reached out her hand and he stared at it in silence, then he slid his fingers into hers and she tugged him closer. She pulled him down besides her. He'd come to tell her that Matt was dead. She knew that. Just as she knew that the boys had gone to give him a hunter's funeral. She felt Castiel besides her, his body was quite cool but she could feel it burning like a flame. He reacted automatically when she kissed him, as she'd taught him to in that dusty field.

His hands reached out of their own accord, tangling in her hair damp from her tears. She pushed down his coat, helping him slip out of it without breaking the contact between them. Her hands explored his body. She was so used to Dean by now that Castiel's long slim torso was entirely novel to her. She traced the lines of his chest through the thin shirt he wore, loosening his tie and discarding it over the edge of the bed. His breathing was quickening against her cheek as she investigated. She'd never been with a virgin before but she imagined this was what it must be like. His body knew what to do but his brain was stumped.

She leaned away from him long enough to strip out of the oversized t-shirt she'd been sleeping in. She took one of his hands gently and stroked each of his long fingers in turn. His eyes were brighter than ever, glowing brilliantly in the dark. She drew his hand towards her, placing it on her collar bone just above her bare breasts. She could hear the heart he occupied thundering loudly between them and she found she was just as nervous as he was.

Making love to Dean was all-consuming. It burned like fire. Every time they joined together they ignited each other, sharing another little piece of themselves. Maddy had never been with Dean and not felt like she'd given herself entirely to him, peeling back her layers and exposing everything she had for his scrutiny. She'd bared her very essence to him during those dark heated nights. In return she knew he'd given more to her than any of the faceless nameless girls he'd had before. They healed each other's wounds, soothing the hurts. There was a part of themselves they concealed even from their blood, from Sam and Jessica. At some point they'd offered that part to each other until the line was blurred and there was no way to tell the two of them apart anymore. They were connected. That was how Maddy felt when she made love to Dean.

This was different. Castiel gave nothing of himself to anybody. His eyes widened in wonder and his breath caught when she touched him. His body reacted automatically and she murmured soothing words into his ear. The hand she placed on her chest shifted, drifting down warily. He brushed his fingertips against the lobe of her breast and she shivered. Their faces were inches apart but she didn't kiss him again. He was looking intently at her body in the dim moonlight filtering through the grimy curtains. She watched him. She let him explore her body, unbuttoning his trousers slowly and gently. He seemed fascinated by the way her body reacted to his ministrations. He barely seemed to notice when she stripped off his shirt for him. He caressed her breasts tentatively until she was squirming inside but she didn't rush him. She slipped her hand into his trousers, quite surprised when he sprang into her palm. He looked down, apparently perplexed by what was happening down there. He made a noise deep in his throat when she stroked him. He finally moved on from her breasts and trailed his fingers down the curve of her waist. He splayed his hand out over her navel.

She didn't want to think about that now. She slipped up onto her knees and he peered up at her inquisitively. There were times Dean had come to her and she knew all he wanted was his release. There was nothing but curiosity and desire in Castiel's eyes as he studied her. He had no need to take his own pleasure, he never had before so he didn't know what she was offering him. She hadn't loosened her grip on him and she used her spare hand to guide his. He laid his hand flat on her stomach as she instructed and then she guided it down beneath the band of her panties.

She caught her breath. Not just from the contact but from the look on Castiel's face. She could see the hunger sparking in his eyes, the sense that there was something some angels would fall for. As he had done with her breasts he explored diligently and it was only when she could take it no more that she told him to stop.

She stripped him of his trousers and then slid out of her underwear. She was quite aware that she'd have to take control of the situation. His body was more than ready but his mind was still resisting the human urges, scared of the things happening to him that he didn't understand. She lay him down and examined him in the moonlight, caressing gentle hands over every inch of his body. She finally paused above him, almost seeking his permission to continue. He let out an involuntary groan as he slid inside her, the human breaking through. She was slow and gentle, letting him set their pace until he was confident enough to roll her over and take over. He rose above her, wonder in his eyes at the sensations coursing through him and only then did she give in to her own pleasure. She murmured words against his cheek the entire time, nonsense words that reached through the human act to the bewildered angel inside.

He cried out when he came and she felt the wetness of his tears against her shoulder. He had given himself over to something he'd never understood. He'd chosen between human and angel and he'd let himself be as close to human as he could. She didn't speak now, she cradled him against her. They were still a tangle of limbs, her legs and arms around him, his arms around her, still buried deep inside her.

She felt a different kind of satisfaction. She'd had her pleasure but this was something else. When she'd finished with Dean she felt happy and satisfied and very much in love. But she'd also felt depleted and exhausted from everything she'd given. Now she felt satiated but full. What they'd done hadn't taken anything from either of them, it had given them both something.

Castiel didn't sleep, but he lay besides her while she slept. They were still there, Maddy deep asleep on her side with her head tucked under Castiel's chin and his hand a mere millimetre from her slightly open mouth on the bed between them, when the boys came back.

They'd left her in tears, still refusing to speak to Dean and curled into a ball of sorrow on her bed. Dean inched open her door to check she was still there, he'd half expected her to have packed up and gone home while they were gone. He did not expect to find her naked amongst rumpled sheets. He felt anger and jealousy surging up from his gut and his hand clenched convulsively on the wooden door until it creaked. Stirred by the noise Maddy sighed sleepily and wriggled further into the bed. She must have expected someone to be there because she frowned in her sleep when her hand encountered nothing but the sheets. Dean had never been jealous before. Not really. He'd been the kind of jealous that made you annoyed and grumpy but not this.

He waited for Maddy to sense his presence. She would, she was a good hunter. After a moment he saw her tense and then there was a sliver of brightness under her lashes and he knew she was awake. She relaxed when she saw him and for a moment it was as if none of it had ever happened. Her face was still sleepy but she smiled to see him. He took a step into the room and stopped stock still. He could smell it. He knew what had happened in here. What she'd done. In the brief moment of hesitation she came to her senses and she frowned, tugging the sheet up to cover her nakedness.

"What is it?" Her voice was slightly hoarse. "Are we leaving?"

He shook his head, still staring at her long naked leg stretched out on top of the sheet. She pulled her legs up to her chest and covered herself completely with the sheet.

"You've no right to be angry. You made your choice and it wasn't me." She snapped angrily, but he could see the guilt in her eyes as she glared at him.

He wanted desperately to ask who it was she'd trusted enough to hurt him with. He knew Maddy, she wouldn't have gone out and picked up some random stranger to ease her pain. It must have been someone she knew. His gut clenched at the thought. His mind was racing as they stared at each other but she wasn't offering him anything. Maddy realised she was shaking. Maybe she had meant to hurt Dean, to show him just a taste of what he'd done to her when she'd found out the truth, but she'd never tell him who it was. She'd chosen Castiel because a part of her did love him, just as Dean feared. A small part of her, in fact the only particle of her that wasn't completely in love with Dean Winchester, loved Castiel for his strength and his bravery and his incredible ability to always find her when she needed him.

She'd wanted to hurt Dean but the look on his face hadn't given her any kind of satisfaction or appeased her anger, it had only made her hurt more. It was all such a mess.

"We're leaving at dawn." Dean finally said, turning away from her and closing the door behind him.

Maddy slumped back against the pillows. She could still taste Castiel, smell him on her skin, feel where he'd been inside her. She should probably have felt guilty but she didn't. It wouldn't happen again, she knew that. She wondered how Castiel was feeling now, if he felt at all. Technically he'd just lost his virginity. Would he be reeling as she'd been after her first time? Was he disappointed as her best friend had been after her first time? She thought it might be different for men. One thing she could count on, there would be no awkward uncomfortable meetings between them. Castiel would not read into what had happened, he wouldn't try and assign it a meaning or explain it away. He would accept it. It had happened. If only she could get Dean to see it that way when he found out.

* * *

mandy-chick00 – thanks here's your update

wizziewoo123 – here you go


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**: don't own don't sue

**Full Summary**: Sequel to Hell Hath No Fury. After the events of Season 2 but before Season 3 which I'm only halfway through, Dean and Sam have found a way out of Dean's bargain and pay a visit to Maddy who is back in the States and working in a museum. Naturally she gets swept up into more hunting, and back on the road with Dean.

**Pairings**: DeanOFC

**Rating**: M for language and eventual sex scenes

Lyrics at the beginning are from 'Rolling in the Deep' by Adele

**Chapter**** Thirteen** – **Rolling**** in ****the ****Deep**

There's a fire starting in my heart  
Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark  
Finally, I can see you crystal clear  
Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your shit bare  
See how I'll leave with every piece of you  
Don't underestimate the things that I will do  
There's a fire starting in my heart  
Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark  
The scars of your love remind me of us  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all  
The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
I can't help feeling  
We could have had it all  
You're gonna wish you, never had met me  
Rolling in the deep  
Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep  
You had my heart inside your hand  
You're gonna wish you never had met me  
And you played it to the beat  
Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep  
Baby, I have no story to be told  
But I've heard one on you and I'm gonna make your head burn  
Think of me in the depths of your despair  
Making a home down there as mine sure won't be shared  
The scars of your love remind me of us  
You're gonna wish you never had met me  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all  
Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep  
The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
You're gonna wish you never had met me  
I can't help feeling  
Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep  
We could have had it all  
You're gonna wish you never had met me  
Rolling in the deep  
Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep  
You had my heart inside your hand  
You're gonna wish you never had met me  
And you played it to the beat  
Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep  
Could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart inside of your hands  
But you played it with a beating  
Throw your soul through every open door  
Count your blessings to find what you look for  
Turn my sorrow into treasured gold  
You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you've sown

Sam was starting to be very concerned. Maddy and Dean had always fought. They fought loud and nasty, Maddy did a lot of shouting and throwing things, but they'd always made up. Usually in the bedroom. They'd never lasted more than a few days of not speaking to each other. But this was different. Something had happened. They didn't make life difficult for the three of them, there was no shouting and no refusals to be in the same room as each other, there was just a silent discontent between them. They were perfectly polite when they had to be but that was it. When they were driving Maddy sat in the back seat with her earphones in and stared out of the window with a dark look on her face.

Sam had expected them to make up by now but as the days stretched out they seemed to grow further and further apart. Dean was reverting back to the sullen, slightly scary, hunter he'd become after their dad's death. Sam had expected Dean to plunge into a flurry of one-night-stands but he withdrew into himself, politely declining any offers sent his way. Sam was so worried he could hardly sleep. This wasn't the brother he knew.

They were working a case, a pretty average poltergeist case, when it all blew up. The three of them were spread out in one of the motel rooms they'd taken for the duration of the case when Castiel appeared. His brow was bleeding, his coat was ripped and he looked like he'd just gone ten rounds with King Kong. Dean leapt up from the bed in shock and Maddy darted over to him, sending the chair Sam had just vacated flying. Maddy made him sit down on one of the beds and got to work on his injuries but Dean remained exactly where he was. Sam frowned. Dean was staring at the two of them as if he was working out some very complicated math in his head.

Maddy realised he was staring and she looked back at him fearfully. Dean crossed the room in three angry strides, threw open the door and marched off out of sight. Sam was at a loss.

"Look after, Cas." Maddy told him as she followed his brother.

It had started to rain. Just enough drizzle to cover everything in a haze. Dean was exactly where she thought he'd be. Sitting in the bar across the parking lot. She slid in next to him. He didn't acknowledge her presence for a long time.

"So. Cas." He finally said in a flat monotone voice that stabbed at Maddy's insides like needles. "You and Cas." He snorted. "I didn't think he had it in him. Clearly he had enough of it in him to put it in my-" He broke off.

"Your what?" Maddy demanded in a fierce whisper. "What am I? We haven't spoken in nearly two weeks. Even when we were speaking you were hitting on everything that moved within a five mile radius. What were we Dean?"

Dean glared at her and she glared right back.

"I didn't… I never… since you woke up…" He could hardly get the words out through his clenched teeth.

"Oh well that makes me feel so much better. I'm glad you're faithful when I'm conscious. That's a great relief." She hissed venomously. "What were we, Dean? What are we now?"

He glowered moodily down into the depths of his empty glass, unwilling or unable to give her an answer. Maddy stared at him, then signalled the bartender and ordered some shots. When they arrived she pushed them in front of Dean. He looked at them.

"Trust me, you're going to need them." Maddy warned him. She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

He stared at her in utter shock, then he downed both shots. She ordered two more.

"It's yours." She continued tentatively.

"Are you sure?" He muttered as he helped himself to another shot.

"Of course I'm sure." She bristled angrily, reminding herself that this was a shock so she shouldn't really punch him. Yet. "I was pregnant before…"

Dean smashed the shot glass by accident he slammed it down on the bar with such force. The bartender gave them a look and then returned to polishing the glass in his hands.

"You mean you were… like that… when you… when Cas… when you-" He was spluttering and gibbering and she hurriedly handed him the next shot.

"You can do it when you're pregnant, you know." She snapped in an undertone, wishing like hell she could have a shot too. "I don't think I'm going to keep it." She said after another interminably long silence. "I thought about it. A lot. But the only way it would have two parents is if we raised it on the road. I don't want that. It's the wrong time. The wrong place."

"The wrong person." Dean interrupted moodily. "If you don't want to be with me and have my kids you should just say so."

Maddy gaped at him.

"Dean Winchester you complete fucking idiot!" She screeched so loudly that an extremely fat woman two stools down nearly fell off her seat in surprise. "You think I don't want to be with you?"

"Well you did sleep with somebody else." He pointed out warily, very aware of the sharp shards of glass within reach.

"And you set up house with somebody else when I could very well have been dying." She hissed accusingly.

He had the grace to flush a little, fiddling with his bracelet. Maddy put her hand on top of his and he glimpsed her own bracelet. It was his pendant that Sam had given him and Castiel had claimed could lead them to God. He'd given it to her when he couldn't bear to throw it away. She'd wrapped it around her wrist.

"If I stay with you, I'll probably never have kids. I'll never have a boring nine to five job, I'll never be on the PTA, I'll never have a big house to redecorate every year. There'll be no big birthday parties, no stupid Halloween costumes, no nights at the movies. No cuddling in front of the TV, no family dinners." She sighed and looked down at their linked hands.

"I didn't think you wanted any of that stuff." Dean said quietly.

She laughed and he stared at her in surprise.

"That's not what I meant." She explained. "I'll never have any of that if I stay with you. Well, that's fine by me." Her hand tightened on his. "But I need something back, Dean. I'll give you everything I have, including my dreams and my future but I need to know that you're in this for the long run." She was staring fixedly at their hands, her long hair drifting over her shoulder to block her face from view. "I know there'll be times when you can't let me know you're safe, when you'll be gone for weeks at a time and I might not be able to come with you. But I need to know that you'll come back."

He tried to interrupt but she held up her hand to cut off the flow.

"I know this job is dangerous and you can't promise to make it home. I just want to know that when you can come back, you will. Always." She reached out and brushed his cheek with her fingers. "Commitment, Dean. That's what I'm talking about. The kind of commitment a hunter can give."

He seemed to be mulling it over as the bartender gave them a beer each. Maddy twirled hers in her hands but didn't drink any.

"I lov-" Dean told his beer bottle in a rapid mumble.

"Shut up." Maddy ordered. He blinked at her in amazement. "I have no doubt you've been saying that to every girl you've ever met since you were fourteen years old. How about a clean break." Maddy offered. "I'll forget about Lisa, if you forget about Cas and me."

Dean's face darkened again and Maddy knew that Dean and Castiel would have to make their own agreement about what had happened.

"I asked you once." She nodded. "Do you love him?"

"You asked me if I fancied him." She pointed out but he was not in the mood for humour. "I care about him. A lot… but I don't think I'm in love with him. I don't think I know how to love anyone but you." She admitted quietly, feeling ridiculous just for saying the words.

Dean fell silent again. He reached out and brushed back her hair. She took it for what it was, a silent agreement that he would try his best. She melted into his familiar embrace, her arms around his neck and her cheek pressed against the pulse point of his throat. She felt giddy. Happiness flooded through her until her knees felt weak.

"Maybe we should keep it." He murmured against her hair.

She could feel his heart beating quickly under her palm, his arm tightened slightly around her waist.

"Do you want to keep it?"

He thought about Ben, about how he'd felt when he thought he had a son, how he'd felt when he'd acted like a father for those brief months. A part of him wanted it, wanted to make a home and a family. To belong. But there was the fear, the constant fear that any moment now he could lose one of the people he loved most in the world. He'd been restless with Lisa. He'd sat there and mowed the lawn while people were out there dying, people who didn't need to die. Could he sit back and close his eyes, ignore everything he knew? His parents had tried. Once. He reached down and touched her bare navel beneath her cropped top.

"Maybe we should think about it." Maddy suggested in a not-too-steady voice. "We should consider everything."

Dean nodded. His head was spinning with all the information he'd received and his pulse was racing at the enormity of what the two of them were becoming.

"I'm not saying we have to become part of a couples' bridge tournament or anything." She said as she led him outside. "Just try and remember my birthday."

He was more than slightly drunk, all the shots on an empty stomach and a sleepless night researching had gone straight to his head.

"I do remember your birthday." He staggered to one side and she laughed, pulling him tighter against her to stabilise him. "It's on Halloween." He announced triumphantly.

"Technically it's the day before Halloween." She corrected as she unlocked the room he shared with Sam. "But close enough."

She helped him flop down onto his bed, tugging off his boots and jacket so he could lie down. Sam and Castiel were no where to be seen but she wasn't worried. She tried to leave him to get some sleep but even drink didn't dull his reflexes and his hands shot out to grab her wrist. He rolled over and took her with him, tangling them up in the sheet and flailing limbs until she was giggling. When they settled down he gave a grunt of concern.

"I didn't hurt it, did I?" He asked uncomfortably, staring at her abdomen as if he expected something to leap out of it and kill him.

"I doubt it… but I'm no expert on this sort of stuff." She tucked her head against his chest until his familiar heartbeat pounded gently against her ear. "I'm scared, Dean." She admitted.

He didn't reply. He was asleep.

* * *

Sam had spent the night helping Castiel look after his wounds. The angel refused to tell him what had happened to him. Expecting a long night of research and questions, Sam had gone out to get food. When he got back to the room, Castiel was standing by the window with his back to the room. It took a moment for Sam's eyes to adjust to the darkness. Eventually he could make out the shapes on the bed. He moved forwards automatically but when he saw the steady rise and fall of their chests, he moved away.

Castiel turned towards him. He didn't say anything but there was something different about him, something steely. Sam was much better at relationship business than Dean was and he pieced together what had happened in that moment. The angel continued to look at the two of them, coiled together and sleeping more peacefully than either of them had been for days.

"I found the spell you were looking for." He said finally, nodding at the desk.

"You should probably rest." Sam suggested, indicating the bloodied shirt he was still wearing.

Castiel shook his head.

"There are things I have to do."

After the angel had disappeared again, Sam watched the two of them sleeping for a while. It made the old wound in his heart pulse painfully. He'd never seen his brother look so content. Even in his sleep Dean frowned. Maddy looked peaceful, more like the pretty girl he'd met the first time she'd visited Jessica at Stanford. Her hand was resting on her stomach. He'd figured that part out as well. He'd lived with a woman before, he knew something was up. He sat down on his bed and rubbed his hands over his tired face. He hoped this meant they'd worked things out.

* * *

**professional-smiler**– thanks


End file.
